Discovering Kin
by OzNCISLover
Summary: As the Gibbs family settle into life in Naples a discovery is made that completely changes not only Tony's world but Shannon's too, but how on earth is Mac involved? Gibbses, Tiva, Telly & maybe some other romances too! This is the sequel to More than he dreamed of, you need to read that first. I don't own NCIS, CBS does.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright folks, I know I've been promising this for a while, so here we go! My sequel to More Than He Dreamed Of. You need to read that first, otherwise this wont make any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS does, I'm only playing with them! I do however take ownership of my red haired Phoenix! Please remember I'm from Australia, as such you may find some differences in spelling & grammar. I use no beta, I do try minimise errors, but if there are any, they are my own.**

**Just a few notes, this story starts in early December, so based on the family & team moving mid September, given they moved right after Nix started his season in September, they've been in Naples roughly 2.5 months.**

**Also as they had just moved, I wouldn't see Kelly being able to work straight away in local courts, as they'd probably all be done in Italian & she'd need time to learn the language, as well as qualify for the local bar authority. She'd more than likely work on matters that get resolved out of court, but if she did go to court, it will be a JAG court, I remember from JAG (the show) that civilians can represent those in the military.**

**Now, as I had Vance propose a slight change to the way things would work for NCIS EUFO in Naples, I have taken some creative licence with Gibbs's title & some others (which you'll learn in due course). This in no way means I know what the titles should be, only what I've chosen. Also, while I have tried to do some research about what occurs at NSA Naples for both the living & work related areas, I am by no means an expert, so again, it's only my creative interpretation of what I'd like to happen, this is fiction after all.**

**Some common initials that I'll be using include ones most might know, but I wanted to put them up. NSA Naples (Naval Support Activity, Naples - the base where NCIS EUFO is located & home of the US Navy Sixth Fleet) NCIS EUFO (NCIS European & African Field Office), SFA (Senior Field Agent) SSA (Supervisory Special Agent) TAD (Temporary Assignment Duty) JAG (Office of the Judge Advocate General). If more come up, I will of course explain them.**

**Also for a reminder, here's the list of the Gibbs Family Rules that have been unearthed thus far, more will certainly be revealed in due course:**

**F1: Mum or dad have the power to evoke veto over any situation without opposition, if its an emergency situation**

**F2: We always trust in this family.**

**F3: If something happens to mum or dad, we stay with them until they are ok & only leave if they say so.**

**F4: There is no such things as too much information, we talk things through no matter what**

**F5: If family makes a mess, family has to clean it up**

**F6: if someone makes a choice that affects someone else, the affected person can make another choice that affects the initial choice maker & no protests can be made**

**F7: We don't run when we get upset about something we talk about it, no matter how we feel.**

**F8: No one can blame themselves for anything that happened in the past, because it wasn't our fault**

**F9: We only say sorry for things within our own control**

**F10: In this family we always hug**

**F11: If dad gets himself blown up he's grounded**

**F12: Seatbelt's on before engine**

**F13: We don't hit or bunch in this family.**

**F14: Always keep your phone on you & switched on.**

**F15: We don't fight over remotes, we take it turns**

**F17: Always knock before entering any room**

**F20: Food is to be eaten not played with**

**F22: No backseat driving allowed**

**F29: You can only use a piece of wood for woodwork or carvings if it's not serving another purpose already.**

**F31: If sleeping in the magical bed all parties have to be awake before anyone gets out of bed**

**F35: You can't drive past a Ben & Jerry's store without stopping to get some**

**Unspoken: Don't put yourself into a dangerous situation**

**Unspoken: we speak respectfully & don't use foul language**

**Now, let's get going shall we?**

* * *

><p>Tony sat at his desk staring out the window, there was something calming about looking out at the city of Naples, while it was a crazy city watching it from his viewpoint it was calming for him. But really, lately, staying calm wasn't really a challenge, life was good!<p>

He couldn't imagine anything happening to dent that feeling, life was just good & getting better by the day! If only he'd remembered the notion 'life is a rollercoaster' it may have prepared him for what was to come..

* * *

><p>Gibbs was running, pushing himself forward harder &amp; faster, he had to get to the target. He knew his muscles were aching, but he didn't slow, instead he peered left &amp; then right, both his kids were on his flanks, running just like he was, with all their might "come on!" he called, as he pushed himself onwards.<p>

Nix was running right on par with his dad, stroke for stroke, Kelly was a mere step behind the pair, using every muscle in her body to propel herself forward faster.

The trio rounded the corner & set off right down in the middle of the street, all three pushed themselves forward.

Gibbs saw the target, he pushed himself forward, he saw his son was right on his left side, he then realised that his girl was on his other side, all three were running right along side each other, pushing each other to go faster.

The trio each gave one last burst of energy & finally collapsed in a heap on the grass, all three tried to catch their breaths.

"Well, well, well... and who won this morning?" Shannon asked looking down at the rest of her family, they were all strewn across their front yard.

"Me" all three replied.

"oh I bet you all think you won" Shannon smirked "I'm afraid though that this time my wonderful girl won"

Kelly grinned as she sat up "sounds about right" she was still breathing pretty deeply.

"She's gotta win sometimes" Nix retorted himself sitting up, trying catch his breath.

Shannon smirked, but her husband had yet to sit up "Jethro? Are you alive?"

Gibbs opened one eye & looked at his gorgeous wife who was standing in front of him "not yet"

"Well, when you are ready, breakfast is waiting" Shannon smirked.

Gibbs nodded "uh huh"

"I'd hate for the omelettes to get cold, like you three will get if you don't come inside" Shannon remarked as she headed back inside.

That caught Gibbs's attention, he sat up taking a few deep breaths, while these morning runs with his kids were great, his muscles tended to ache a lot! & every morning it took a while to get himself together afterwards. While they were both fast & could hold pace for a fair while, he kept extending the length they'd run & that's where he gained the upper hand, long distance was his forte more than sprints, the marines saw to that. It was long distance stamina he was trying to bring to their arsenal of tricks so he always set the pace to less than full on sprinting, until they rounded the last corner that is, that's when all three went as fast as possible to 'win'.

"Are any of you coming?" Shannon called.

"Yes mum" "Yes Shan" came the reply, as they all rose.

"Is it me or was that run a good mile longer than last week?" Kelly asked her brother.

"Not just you" Nix agreed as they headed inside.

Gibbs smiled "you both agreed that I would be the one to set the route & pace"

Kelly & Nix shared a look, they did that because they thought their dad would be the slowest & more to the point would want to run a shorter distance.

"Maybe.."Nix started.

"Nope, that deal doesn't change" Gibbs smirked, knowing his son was about to retract their agreement.

Nix & Kelly both sighed as they sat down.

Shannon couldn't help but smile "Maybe this will finally make you two give more thought to the deals you make" she finished, placing down the omelettes on the table.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, he grabbed the coffee & took a seat.

Shannon looked between her kids & then her husband, while it took him longer initially to regroup, they could get going faster earlier, but then go down again. There was something she drew the line at though "Our heads do not need to be held up with our hands" both of her kids were eating while resting their heads in their hands.

Kelly sat up "maybe next time we could start the run after at least 06:00 & not at 05:00, I didn't exactly get home early last night" she finished.

"I've got an early meeting today & you've got a court session, didn't want us to miss the run" Gibbs replied "Phoenix, mum asked you to raise your head"

"I don't have training this morning, getting up at that hour to do that run was just cruel! And Kells court session got postponed" Nix replied, lifting his head.

Gibbs was surprised "since when?"

"Yesterday" Kelly yawned "I did message everyone on the WhatsApp group".

"She did Jethro, you must have missed that one" Shannon agreed, but she'd rarely seen the pair so tired, her husband was too busy swallowing his coffee "what route did you go?"

Gibbs was sure he read all the messages, he'd have to recheck it, he knew though what his wife was getting at, they both looked exhausted, he wasn't exactly chipper, but that's what coffee was for "the hill" he answered.

Shannon eyed him "that's just mean! might I suggest you all drink those coffees & maybe have another one"

"After breakfast I think I'll go back to bed" Nix yawned.

"and what about your assignments?" Gibbs asked "you were going to work on them before having to go into the club for your session later today"

Nix dropped his head back & let out a sigh.

Shannon smiled "dad's right, by the way, did you hear from the college about how their going to mark your major practical project"

Nix lifted his head at this question "let me check" he reached to grab the laptop.

"Why'd court get postponed Kells?" Gibbs asked, breakfast was the daily meal they had any hope of talking, being one of them was constantly working late, or training, or something.

"Other side petitioned for more time, judge gave them another week" Kelly answered "I tell you JAG judges are so lenient when it comes to extra time"

"This is the custody case, yes?" Shannon asked.

"No, that one got resolved last night, hence my lateness, parents want to work it out themselves. This one is a theft" Kelly answered

"He guilty?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly sighed "he says he's innocent, besides dad, we've been over this.." it was the one thing they didn't agree on, every person required and was entitled to a defence, it was the way the system worked, even if her dad didn't agree.

"Ahh Dad?" Nix asked, interrupting the 'discussion' that was about to start.

Gibbs turned to his son "yea?"

"you know a Colonel Burrows?" Nix asked, looking at his computer.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow "I do, she's in charge of all building & maintenance for NSA Naples & the sixth fleet"

Nix's eyes widened, oh boy!

"Why are you interested in Colonel Burrows?" Shannon asked.

"Well... apparently she's the one that's going to be marking my major project. She's a alma mater of my college & good friends with Dean Johnston"

Gibbs looked at his son in surprise "well then, you better make sure you put the effort in, I doubt she'll accept much less"

Kelly smirked, her brother was so screwed! "I'm going for a shower, can I grab a lift dad?"

"No need Kells, I'm spending the morning with Breena, she needs to go buy a few things & wants some help and advice. Then I've got to do a few things around the place here" Shannon remarked.

"Don't need a car, Tim's due back this morning, he's going to pick me up after work & we're grabbing dinner" Kelly replied, she was glad he was getting back today.

"Dinner?" Gibbs asked, the family had plans.

"Don't worry dad, I'll be home in time for movie night" Kelly smiled "so, can I grab a lift?'

Gibbs swallowed his last piece of breakfast & rose "yup, but I'm leaving in 20"

"I can live with that" Kelly said heading out of the room.

Shannon looked at her son, he certainly looked like he could use more sleep "Nix darling, why don't we start by looking at that essay? Let me see what you've done so far"

Nix smiled, he really liked having his mum there to help him, he moved to the seat next to her & they started to look through it while finishing their breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, the first chapter, I hope you liked it! Gibbs certainly likes to push his kids! **

**These first few chapters will all be about showing that the family & team are settled & enjoying life, as well as introducing some new characters, but I promise we will then get into it & while they're settling in there will of course be fun to had & surprises a plenty.**

**But how's Tony doing in the office? and what unexpected news will he receive?**

**I always love hearing your thoughts & comments, so reviews are welcomed & appreciated! More up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To everyone that's already followed & favourited this, thank you so much! To my reviewers, you rock! I love knowing & hearing how much you all love my Gibbs-family-verse!**

**Now, let's check in with Tony shall we? **

* * *

><p>Tony gave a quick look around, it was strange, but he kinda missed the orange, the office was a fairly nice shade of light blue, but he hadn't gotten used to it yet. He wondered though if Vance had a hand in designing this office layout, because like DC, the squad room &amp; conference rooms was on one floor, with MTAC and the offices of both Tristan &amp; Gibbs on the level about. The interrogation rooms were on the level below, it definitely helped them adjust to their new work environment, especially with their bullpen area at the foot of the stairs.<p>

He turned back to the pile of paperwork on his desk, he'd forgotten that being a Supervisory Special Agent came with this much paperwork, it was one of the reasons he was in the office so early.

He had to admit that adjusting to life in Naples was pretty easy, but then again, the team or family as he now considered them, was all around him, they helped each other settle in. Helping each other through the initial phase of requirements & introduction sessions that were mandatory, it was daunting at first, he'd never really 'deployed' before, so all the forms, visas, ID's, information sessions, it was so vastly different to when he was an Agent Afloat. they'd even all had to take driving tests, that was a fun experience!

As Tony worked away he glanced to the desk across from his, Ziva's, it was empty, she was currently undertaking a TAD on the USS Seahawk, their Agent Afloat had to suddenly get back to the US for a personal matter, so she'd gone to take their place over three weeks ago & would be aboard until the vessel made port in Naples, that's when the new Agent Afloat would take over, in just 2 days. He couldn't help but miss her, things had been going great & they were managing the work/relationship balance fine.

Tony then considered how the 'team' had changed, with Gibbs overseeing all teams he was now leading one of the Naples MCRT Teams, with both Ziva & McGee his Senior Agents. Both of them though were currently on TAD to help other offices, Ziva was on the Seahawk & McGee was due to arrive back from Frankfurt in an hour or so where he'd had to help with IT intel issues. He'd been assigned a Junior Agent too, one Sharaz Silva, a former navy Lieutenant & NCIS agent of 3 years, standing at 5"7 with blonde hair & hazel eyes and emanating from Spain originally, she had been previously posted at the Marseille office before being transferred to Naples under him. While they'd hadn't had a whole lot of time all together, she seemed to be fitting in quite well, well, except for one thing. Lifting his head he saw her walk in & here it came..

"Morning sir" Silva said coming into the squad area.

Tony sighed "Silva, how many times do I have to tell you, don't sir me! It's Boss or Tony" sir was his dad, not him! and he didn't really want his junior agent calling him DiNozzo.

Silva smirked "can't call you boss, Deputy Special Assistant Director Gibbs, is boss & I'm not calling you Tony, sir" she couldn't call him Tony, that wasn't showing enough respect.

Tony just glared at her.

"I'll get onto my report" Silva suggested.

"Good idea, I want that threat assessment by the end of the day" Tony said.

"Yes sir" Silva agreed.

Tony just shook his head.

"SSA's!" Gibbs called walking through the squad room.

Tony, along with the half dozen other SSA's currently in country all called "coming boss"

All the SSA's followed their boss down the hall to the conference room. It was time for that lovely weekly debriefing meeting.. yay?

Gibbs sat down, was this all his job was now, meeting after meeting? He needed action!

Tony sat down next to Gibbs, he saw him give a slight wince as he sat, he smiled "who won this morning boss?"

Gibbs just eyed him "you wanna join us tomorrow?"

"You run on Saturday's?" Tony asked surprised.

"Nope, but you keep going & we will" Gibbs replied.

Tony smiled "I'm good"

Gibbs nodded "Donnelly, your on the minutes"

Donnelly nodded "yes boss" she took the obligatory notebook, where'd they taken all their notes.

Gibbs huffed "Where's Duncan?"

"Here boss... sorry...I.. ah... never mind" Duncan replied, having just remembered his new boss's rule against apologies.

"Donnelly, pass Duncan the notebook. He'd doing the minutes" Gibbs ordered.

Donnelly smiled as she passed it "With pleasure boss"

Duncan nodded, late arrival, always meant being the minute taker.

Gibbs listened as each of his SSA's went through the cases/duties their teams were currently working on, he only interjected comments where necessary, preferring to let them talk things through with each other. Once that was over, it was his turn.

Gibbs let them chat for a minute or two about who knew what before he drew it back to focus "ok!"

All SSA's went silent.

"Duncan, your tray is pretty empty & you're at full complement, I've got a good one for you" Gibbs remarked.

Duncan, was as experienced as Tony but had been in Europe for 5 years now, in Naples for 2 of them, getting used to Gibbs had been a major adjustment, especially after all the stories he'd heard "a good one boss?"

Gibbs smirked "Yeap, the Director has asked for a team to head over to South Africa, there have been a few too many incidents involving the marine core with locals, from theft to assault & there's just been a homocide. It will be a joint investigation with the local team & South African Authorities. You & your team leave on the first available flight"

"Yes boss, but we're still tying up some loose ends..." Duncan began to say, it had been a while since he'd sunk his teeth into something like that, bring it on!

"Pass it to DiNozzo" Gibbs interjected.

"Yes Boss" Duncan & Tony both said at once.

Gibbs handed out new assignments before speaking again "I want you all to remember that the Seahawk is due in on Sunday, so..."

"We shouldn't make plans for any early nights next week?" Donnelly suggested.

Gibbs smirked, he actually like Donnelly, former marine & NCIS of some time, he'd even crossed paths with her when she was a probie "yeap, I have no doubt, some of them will get into trouble"

Gibbs was about to move on when a knock came a door.

Deputy Assistant Director Tristan came in "am I right on time?" she asked Gibbs

Gibbs nodded "right on time"

Tristan smiled as she sat down at the other end of the table to where Gibbs was "I trust you've all been briefed on your coming assignments?"

"Yes ma'am" came the chorus of SSA's.

"and you all know by now, that those must be juggled with anything that comes up requiring immediate investigation" Tristan remarked.

"Yes ma'am" came the chorus of SSA's again.

Gibbs hid his smile, this lady wasn't one to be pushed around or messed with, Tony had learnt that, they'd all learnt that. It was kinda funny, she wasn't an imposing looking woman, at 5"3 with cherry blonde hair, she looked a lot younger than she was, but as a former navy officer she was as tough as they came & he respected the hell out of her.

"Good, well to help the load & the constant TAD's that yourselves & your SFA's have, we're getting 2 probationary agents to add to the Naples team. I'm assigning them to Wu & DiNozzo" Tristan said looking at the pair.

Wu, of Asian origins had only come to Naples shortly before Tony & the others, but had been with NCIS a good 8 years, & had spent most of his time in the Asia-Pacitic Region, before NCIS he'd been in the police force. He himself had 1 SFA & a junior agent. "A probie ma'am?" he asked, the last thing he wanted was a probie right now.

Tony couldn't help but share Wu's feelings, wait, he was to have 4 agents under him? Geeezz!

"Yes Agent Wu, since you've been here, 2 weeks have barely gone by where you or Jonus haven't had a short TAD, you need the man power. The same goes for you Agent DiNozzo, you currently have both your SFA's away, you need an extra man" Tristan answered.

Tony nodded, knowing that was true, he wanted to say McGee was due back like.. now & Ziva would be home in 2 days.

"Agent DiNozzo, your man is arriving today, Wu, your woman is arriving first thing tomorrow" Tristan stated, as she passed them both files on their new agents.

Tony opened the folder & looked at the image & details, his eyes widened "boss?" he said a little shocked.

Gibbs smirked, he knew why Tony was shocked "Guess the kid wanted to do more than just the full internship"

Tony looked back at the documents, there it was in black & white. New NCIS Probationary Agent Conrad Zuse. It was the kid who did the internship on the case that started with a gas leak at Quantico & ended with the granddaughter of a former spy needing rescuing & the grandfather getting in the way. The kid though was the least interested out of the 3 interns they had, until the very end that is. He knew that Gibbs had arranged a full internship for him, but he was shocked that he'd decided to take the path of NCIS over private sector. The kid after all said 'you could make a killing in the private sector'.

Tristan smiled "The director did tell me how you know the young man & Gibbs filled me in on the rest. I suppose this will be an opportunity for you to expand his horizons even more"

Tony nodded.

"Good, well that's all I wanted to say, so unless any of you have questions that Gibbs can't answer?" Tristan asked.

"No ma'am" came the reply from the group.

"Good, Duncan, good luck in South Africa, and the rest of you, good luck with the arrival of the Seahawk. I've also just been told that a marine unit from Frankfurt will be here next week for a joint exercise, so I'm sure that will keep everyone busy" Tristan smirked, she knew a ship coming in & an extra unit being in the area always meant increased incidents.

Gibbs gave an internal sigh.. great!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, some new additions to the team & a brand new ass-kicking title for Gibbs! Not to mention promotions for the others too. For those wondering about Zuse, he was the character in Season 8, Ep 2 - Worst Nightmare, he was a kid I could see getting why they choose the field & would change his direction too. **

**Sounds like lots could be happening with the Sea Hawk & marine unit coming in, but at least Ziva will be back, right? I have to wonder though, Tony's got to get Zuse collected, but who else will they find when they do?**

**I know this chapter was short, but the next one is almost ready to load, so it will be up soon! I always love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Glad you all enjoyed that chapter! To the newest followers & favourites, welcome aboard this new ride! I hope it's as exciting as the original. To my reviewers, you rock! **

**To answer my guest Reviewers:**

**Guest: Yes, there will certainly be Tim & Kelly in this fic, they are key couple & I like them together too!**

**Sharon: I'm so glad you're enjoying this story, and yea, it's gotta continue. As for Tim & Kelly, their relationship will definitely be progressing in this fic.**

**Now, let's get back to it...**

* * *

><p>Tony came back into the squad room, making his way to his bullpen area when he saw someone "McGoo!" he called.<p>

Tim smiled dumping his bags, he saw Tony, it was nice to see him "Tony, how was the meeting?" he knew Tony couldn't stand those meetings.

"How was the flight?" Tony retorted.

The pair smiled.

"McGee!" Gibbs called coming into their bullpen area.

Tim smiled "Morning Boss"

Gibbs smiled back "you finished in Frankfurt?"

"yes boss, all done, shouldn't have to go back" Tim reported.

"Good" Gibbs replied, he turned to Tony "Send McGee to pick him up, he'll need to take him to the Lodge & get everything set for him"

Tony grinned "Sure boss"

"Pick who up?" TIm asked curiously.

"Our new probie... Conrad Zuse" Tony grinned.

Tim's eyes widened "Conrad Zuse? Wait, new probie?"

Even Silva's ears peaked up at this, she had though gotten used to the 3 men talking in few word sentences.

Gibbs smirked "yeap, you can show him the ropes... but McGee, remember something"

Tim looked at Gibbs confused, he was thrown for six that they were getting a probie & that Conrad was the probie "boss?"

"Don't be late tonight! I believe you're a certain person's meal ticket & ride home" Gibbs stated looking him squarely in the eye.

Tim smiled, his dinner with Kelly "I wont be late boss"

"Good" Gibbs replied, taking off for the lift.

"Since when are we getting a probie & it's Conrad Zuse, really?" Tim asked Tony.

"We're getting a probie sir? Why?" Silva asked.

"We are, because of the amount of TAD's we've been doing we're getting another resource to help with the local investigations. I found out about 10 minutes ago & yes McGee, him. Guess he liked that internship" Tony explained.

Silva looked between the pair not quite understanding the last part of the conversation.

"Zuse did a week long internship with our team back in DC a few years ago. He wasn't really interested to start, but by the end of the week he understood why we do what we do. We organised a full internship for him, guess he went further than that" Tim explained.

"Ahh, get it" Silva said.

* * *

><p>Tim headed into the arrivals to pick up Zuse, he was mid thought when a voice caught him.<p>

"Timothy!" Shannon called smiling, "I thought you got back earlier today?" she wasn't really expecting him here at the moment.

"Hi Mrs Gibbs" Tim greeted "I did, but I'm here picking up a new agent, our team's new probie, gotta pick him up & help him get settled, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, I'm... picking someone up" Shannon finally admitted "I will have to ask you to keep that mouth shut about this though"

Tim was curious "Ok, but who?"

Shannon was about to reply, when she saw him "that gentleman right there"

Tim turned & grinned, it was Jack! and he was walking with Zuse!

"Jack!" Shannon smiled, she went into an instant hug with him.

"My dear!" Jack smiled taking holding of her, gosh he missed her, them!

"Conrad" Tim greeted.

"Agent McGee" Zuse greeted.

"Tim, you know my young friend here?" Jack asked

Tim smiled "I do, he's going to be the probie on our team Jack & it's good to see you"

"I see" Jack smirked, this kid was going to get fed to them? Good luck he thought! He took Tim into a hug "That it is Tim, that it is"

Tim smiled as he came out of the hug "Didn't know you were coming?"

Shannon grinned "no one knows Tim, hence my request"

Tim grinned, this surprise was going to be good! no great! But there was an introduction to do "Conrad Zuse, this is Mrs Gibbs, Deputy Special Assistant Director Gibbs's wife. Mrs Gibbs, Conrad Zuse, our new Probationary Agent"

"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Zuse greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Conrad" Shannon greeted "I'm going to have to ask you to not mention your travel partner today though, this a surprise for my whole family & I'd rather not spoil it"

"Of course ma'am, my lips are sealed" Zuse agreed.

"Good, well I know you've got a lot to do, but you're in good hands with Tim here. So we'll leave you to it" Shannon said.

"Thank you ma'am" Zuse said.

Shannon nodded & turned to Tim "If I could ask that you not get home from dinner before 20:00?" she was planning for it.

Tim smiled "no problem, do you need Phoenix occupied? Gibbs?"

Shannon smiled "Phoenix isn't due home until then from the club & I've asked Tristan to keep Jethro long enough so he doesn't get home before then either"

Tim nodded "Ok"

"It isn't a long drive Jack" Shannon said as they got settled into one of the 2 cars their family had. a silver Lexus IS.

Jack nodded, he knew they lived on base "Can't wait to see the place"

Shannon smiled "How was the flight?"

"Fine, that young man kept me entertained, he's got a good head on that shoulder of his, try not let him get too corrupted" Jack chuckled.

"Between Tony, Tim, Ziva & Silva I'm not sure he'll be innocent for very long" Shannon admitted "but I'll keep an eye on him"

Jack nodded "how's the 2 car thing going?" he knew they were trying it out.

"It's working so far. Nix obviously needs one to get to & from the club. and with Jethro & Kells working so close it's working." Shannon admitted "Most days Jethro actually has access to a work car anyway, so it's like we've got three, this morning Kells got a lift with him & Tim will pick her up. I think having more cars isn't really necessary, yet"

Jack nodded in understanding, neither her nor his son had become types to spend money on anything just because they had it.

"Here we go" Shannon remarked, as she turned into the street, she pulled to the side "this is the apartment building where Tony & Tim live, the garden one there is Tony's & the one 2 stories up is Tim's."

Jack nodded "Looks new"

"It is, was only built last year" Shannon remarked, she edged forward 2 buildings "the apartment block across the road, that's where Ziva lives, as well Jimmy & Breena. Ziva's on the top floor, while Jimmy & Breena have the garden apartment"

"Was this area all newly built?" Jack asked, this building looked new too.

"Yes, this street is new, they needed more housing, our place was only finished at the beginning of the year" Shannon answered.

Jack survey the rest of the street as Shannon drove down, she finally came to the cal-de-sac, this was where he saw 3 houses, all were 2 storey with double garages "the middle one yes?"

Shannon smiled "Yes that's our place. The one on the left is home to Colonel Ian Marks, one of the commanders for the sixth fleet. The one of the right, Dr Harmon Brine, the head doctor at the Naples base hospital" she was ever so proud of her husband for stepping up into his new role & had to admit she liked the perks it came with, one of which was being able to choose to live in a house & not a unit, on base.

Jack surveyed the house as Shannon parked in the driveway, it was a simple brick home, but looked quite large.

"Let's get inside & I'll show you around" Shannon smiled.

Jack came inside & smiled it wasn't a long hallway, but there was nice framed picture at the end of hall of all of them, it was from Nix's game where he'd been scouted.

Shannon came to the first door on the left "This is your room Jack"

Jack followed her inside, it was standard size room, bed, bedside, cupboard & an en-suite, it would do fine for him "Looks more than fine for me."

As he entered the living area he looked around, along the wall of where his room was there was a nice big dining area that lead into the lounge area, which had a nice big TV and entertainment unit, his eyes then moved to the kitchen, it wasn't overly fancy, but was quite large & had all possible appliances. He saw that both the lounge area & kitchen overlooked their backyard, it wasn't small either & he saw an outdoor dining set, a BBQ and of course a soccer net. The thing that struck him the most though was the pictures that were up everywhere, there were family photo's everywhere & that just warmed his heart.

Jack turned to Shannon "just beautiful my dear"

"It might be a simple house, but we've tried to make it our home" Shannon replied as she looked around, they'd really tried to make this place a home, their home.

"It's most definitely a home, now upstairs is all your bedrooms & another small lounge area?" Jack asked, he didn't want to pry into their bedrooms.

"Yes and there's also 2 more bathrooms. Jethro & I have an en-suite & the kids share a bathroom." Shannon replied, "but I think it's this room that will peak your interest Jack".

Jack followed Shannon back down the hall, she opened the door diagonally opposite the door to his bedroom & smiled "ahh, now this is a room"

"Yes well, not exactly a room, but close enough. We wanted an area big enough for the woodwork & Phoenix's projects. We couldn't really find a place that had the kind of room Jethro wanted, so we converted the garage into the workshop. The cars rarely come in" Shannon explained.

Jack nodded "All looks wonderful, but if I may, I think I'll have a rest, long flight & I'd like to be awake when they get home"

"Of course Jack, would you like something to eat first?" Shannon asked.

"Don't mind if I do" Jack smiled as they headed back into the living area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY Jack has arrived! and he gave us a look at where they live & the Gibbs home but now... it's surprise time! How will the family take it? and what will Kelly make of Tim knowing & not saying anything? **

**But first, I think there's the small matter of dinner for a certain couple?**

**More up really soon and remember I love getting feedback & hearing your comments, so review away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so glad you're all enjoying the sequel so much already! To my latest followers & favourites, welcome to the new ride! To my reviewers, you're awesome! I love hearing how much you're loving this!**

**To guest reviewer Sharon: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're loving this story! When I hear someone say how much they love this, it just makes me feel so chuffed! Gibbs might trust Tim with Kelly, but he's still Gibbs, so there will always be the overprotective & unwilling to share of his little girl nature he holds close. But they do make a great couple!**

**Now, think it's time for Tim to meet Kelly for dinner..**

* * *

><p>"Signor McGee" Marissa greeted.<p>

Tim smiled at the receptionist "Hi Marissa, is Kelly in?"

"Si, she said for you to go straight in when you get here" Marissa replied.

"Thanks, your English is greatly improving" Tim said as he headed for Kelly's office.

Tim gently opened the door to her office "knock, knock" he smiled.

Kelly looked up from her desk & smiled "well hello there stranger"

It took Tim all but 3 seconds to cross the empty space between the pair "hello"

"I have a much better way to say hello" Kelly replied as she stood on the edge of her desk in his embrace, she leant in for a kiss.

Tim returned the kiss, gosh he'd missed her, finally coming out of it "you're right, that's a much better hello"

"What kept you? I was expecting you an hour ago" Kelly asked as she closed off her laptop.

"Zuse" Tim replied.

Kelly looked back to him "Excuse me? A Greek god kept you?"

Tim laughed "Not a Greek god, our new probie agent arrived today, his name's Conrad Zuse. I had to get him settled at the navy lodge & get him going with all the welcoming stuff we went through"

"Probie agent? Since when?" Kelly asked.

"Only found out today" Tim answered "ready?"

"Most definitely, let the weekend begin" Kelly said, she went to place her laptop bag over her shoulder but was stopped.

"I've got it" Tim said taking the bag off her & putting it on his shoulder before she could argue.

Kelly just smiled & headed out "I'm off Marissa, have a good weekend & go home!"

"Si Signorina Gibbs" Marissa replied.

Kelly just eyed her.

"Si Kelly, I am going home in a few minutes" Marissa corrected.

Kelly smiled "good & I don't want to see any work emails over the weekend, we're not overloaded right now, so no working!"

"No Kelly" Marissa replied a little blushed.

"Still working weekends huh?" Tim asked as they headed towards the car.

"Look, don't get me wrong, sometimes you have to put in the crazy hours, and work all weekend, but right now we aren't that busy that it's required. She doesn't realise that & doesn't think she can do the work in the normal hours, she's…. she too determined to get everything perfect the first time. She hasn't learnt yet that when things slow down, you need to take the time to have a break so that when things get crazy you've got the strength to push through the long hours & days" Kelly answered, Marissa was great legal secretary but she tried to push herself too hard & she didn't want her to burn out too early.

"She's young Kells, she'll get there" Tim offered.

Kelly eyed him "Young?" she asked "She's 21 & doing law school, she…"

"She's not a genius who graduated at 15 & had almost 2 degrees by that age" Tim smirked interrupting her.

Kelly smirked "I wasn't actually going to go that direction, but now that you mention it"

"Ok" Tim acknowledged "where shall we go for dinner?"

"The Port" Kelly suggested "We wanted try that fish & chip place, remember?"

Tim nodded "Port it is"

As they strolled along marina towards the shop, they walked arm in arm, just enjoying the scenery & being together.

Kelly knew that working for NCIS over here meant all of them & not just Tim being pulled to other places for periods, heck Ziva was currently on the Sea Hawk, Tony had gone to Spain, Holland & Frankfurt too already, her dad had even gone to Frankfurt & London. And as far as Jimmy was concerned, that guy seemed to be going somewhere every week or two. But it didn't mean she liked it, she much preferred when they were all here in Naples, though all of them being here was proving somewhat elusive. It just made her cherish those times even more, right now though she loved having Tim back, she'd missed him, she pulled the arm that was wrapped around her & gave him a kiss on the hand.

Tim was loving being back in Naples, there was a point a few days ago where it looked like he might have had to stay longer over the weekend & into next week, that would have sucked! But he worked long through the nights to get what he had to finish done, so it wouldn't have to happen. It was still blowing his mind that he & Kelly were working so well, but they were really good together, they got each other, they took the mickey out of each other for sure & there was nothing he wouldn't do for her, nothing! He gave her a peck on the head as she kissed his hand, it was almost at the exact same moment, they knew each other that well.

Tim loved how committed she was to her brother, to her family, it was actually helping him build a better relationship with his own sister & parents. Then a conversation that he'd had in Frankfurt came to mind & let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked.

Tim smiled "one of the IT guys & I were talking one night about some things, he saw a picture of us on my phone"

"and?" Kelly prodded.

Tim looked at her "he asked if I was really going out the boss's daughter, Gibbs's daughter" news about Gibbs & his 'new' family was slowly making its way across the whole agency.

"and you said?" Kelly asked, intrigued as to his answer.

"Yes" Tim answered "the guy thought I was either nuts or….. crazy" almost the entire agency had either met Gibbs or heard about him & the stories were legendary, add that to the story now about his family & they presumed that he'd be overly overprotective.

Kelly smiled "Well, you are a little nuts" she waited a moment "but that's what makes us work, cause we're both a little crazy"

Tim just chuckled "you're not wrong there"

"Did the guy say anything else?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, he said he was really impressed, he doubted he'd go near you with a 12 foot pole" Tim smiled, but he would admit, he wouldn't let any guy near her, she was his.

"Isn't it a 10 foot pole?" Kelly asked.

"He said given he's Gibbs, the extra 2 feet were a requirement, to help avoid the death stare" Tim smirked.

"Nice, very nice" Kelly chuckled "so.. what's Frankfurt like?" she asked.

"Was ok, didn't get to see much of the city, would need to go back there to get a real feel for it" Tim said.

"go back with work or…" Kelly smiled.

"definitely or. We've got so many places to choose from, and that's places we haven't been yet. Cause I'd love to get back to Florence, Rome & Barcelona" Tim said, they already managed a few trips & he'd love to go back to those places too.

"I agree, but let's keep the rule of only new places for now, there's so much to see, we shouldn't double up" Kelly replied.

After ordering their fish & chips they headed for a nice grass area overlooking the port area.

* * *

><p>"Why don't I tell the others I'll skip movie night?" Kelly suggested "I mean, what's the big deal if I miss one movie night?"<p>

Tim smiled, they were still sitting on the grassed area over looking the port area, it was one his favourite spots to sit with her "Doubt your dad would like that, especially considering the movie he wants to watch, isn't it the last Harry Potter movie?"

Kelly chuckled "second last, but I've seen it... heaps of times" she leaned in for another kiss.

Tim returned that kiss, gosh he'd missed her! He'd only been in Frankfurt for the week, but still! speaking & texting numerous times each day, just wasn't the same! "Maybe you can be late" he agreed.

Kelly grinned "ah huh" as she moved the remains of their dinner away & push him back so she could lay on him.

Tim smiled, he'd love to stay like this this for a while... one issue "Kells, movie night, your dad would probably smack me through christmas if I made you miss it"

"You're not making me miss it, I'm choosing to miss it for you, difference" Kelly replied.

Tim chuckled, he seriously doubted Gibbs would see the difference.

"Let me handle my big scary daddy" Kelly said as she leaned into another kiss.

Tim smiled coming into it "ok"

The pair enjoyed the kiss & were startled when Kelly's phone rang.

Kelly groaned "if this is dad, I swear..." she sighed "yes dad"

Tim couldn't help but chuckle, leave it to Gibbs..

"We're coming home now" Kelly said, but the look on her face was one of defeat.

Tim brushed her hair away from her face as she hung up "So that's showing him" he smirked.

"ow shush you!" Kelly smirked "I say we need a weekend away, just us"

Tim smiled "Euro Disney here we come"

* * *

><p>"How was dinner?" Gibbs smirked as he saw his girl &amp; Tim approach the house, he'd just gotten home too.<p>

Kelly just eyed him "considering you interrupted us, it was short, theres no reason we couldn't have done movie night tomorrow" she was going to continue but she saw her brother pull up into the driveway.

Nix had heard his sisters comments as he hopped out of his car "Nope can't do that. We've got plans" he grinned at his sister.

Kelly, Gibbs & Tim all looked at him confused.

"What plans Phoenix?" Gibbs asked, last he knew they had no set plans.

"I scored some VIP tickets to the Release of the Hobbit movie" Nix grinned.

Kelly grinned "Awesome! How many?" she could see Tim was happy about that as well.

"Enough" Nix replied.

"What time is this movie Phoenix?" Gibbs asked eyeing him

"It starts at 16:00, I'll be finished by 22:00, maybe 22:30 dad, I'll then head straight to the club, I'll get plenty of rest, the game's not til 19:00 on Sunday" Nix answered, the entire team always had to sleep the night before a game at the club facilities, even if they weren't in the match day squad, and they had to be there by 23:00, earlier kick offs brought the curfew forward.

"You need rest & a solid night sleep Phoenix & given we're spending all day out tomorrow, going out in the evening like that probably isn't the best, you should be at the club by 22:00, no 21:30" Gibbs replied, keeping a rein on his social life was one of the challenges he & his wife had faced, this boy seemed to get on with everyone so much he'd get invited to everything, he was so like his mother in that regard. He doubted anyone wouldn't realise he'd only been at the club a couple of months at the rate he gets invited to things.

Nix moaned "come on! I can still get decent sleep by getting to the club a little later"

"Good evening" Shannon smiled coming out of the house, she'd seen them come home a few minutes ago & wanted to get on with the show, but she had heard the conversation that was starting.

"Good evening" Gibbs smiled as he took her into his hold, giving her a kiss "guess who I saw this afternoon?" he asked finishing with a look to his son.

"Who?" Shannon asked, wondering where he was going with this, she saw though her daughter & Tim looked curious whereas her son looked worried.

Gibbs turned to his son before answering "Colonel Burrows, she wants to arrange a time to come meet, so you can talk through the assignment. I could say you're free tomorrow night?" he finished with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds like a good idea, you should get an early night anyway" Shannon remarked.

Kelly had pulled Tim aside as they watched on, wanting to both stay out of it & watch, it was kinda funny & had become a regular discussion, she enjoyed watching her brother try to negotiate for that extra 15 or 30 minutes, but maybe not "think we'll go inside" she suggested, drawing a nod from Tim.

"Why don't we all go inside, we can finish discussing this & not catch cold" Shannon suggested, she wanted them all to go in at the one time.

"You're no help" Nix whispered to his sister.

Kelly smirked "you should have seen that coming"

Gibbs nodded as he followed his family, but he stopped & looked at Tim "Shouldn't you go check on Zuse, McGee?"

"He's getting an early night, jet lag & all. He's got a base tour & intro sessions starting tomorrow at 07:00, boss" McGee replied

Nix was confused "Who's Zuse?"

Tim grinned "our new probie"

Gibbs had to smile at Tim's pure delight of finally getting a probie, he knew the feeling. He just followed his family inside, he was glad it was the end of another week, and more so glad he didn't have any pressing matters to deal with over the weekend, he could enjoy some time with his wife & kids.

Tim knew what was coming, he shared a smile with Shannon, they were both excited to see their reactions, this was going to be good! No, this was going to be great!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a nice dinner for the pair & they can definitely take the mickey out of each other, like all couples should!**

**But it's time for the family to be surprised, how will it go? And will Nix win his battle to get to the movie premier or will Gibbs win out?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the latest folks! To all my newest followers & favourites, welcome! So glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, you all rock!**

**To answer my guest Reviewers:**

**Sharon: Glad you liked their date, there's definitely more time ahead for the pair!**

**Guest: Tim popping the question & having to ask Gibbs for permission, yea that would something indeed! I shall neither confirm or deny that occurrence in this story.. sorry! **

**Now, shall we see how the family react to Jack? Lets..**

* * *

><p>Kelly &amp; Nix headed in first &amp; stopped dead in their tracks upon entering the living area, their eyes widened in shock.<p>

Tim was right behind them & smiled at the shock, he moved to the side & grabbed his phone, very much wanting to capture the shocked looks on their faces.

Gibbs had noticed that his kids had come to stop not 3 steps in, he had no idea as to why "can you two m ..." but he then saw why they'd frozen & just stared himself.

Shannon had made her way around her family & had to grin at their faces, they were all shocked. She was glad Tim was snapping pictures of this.

Jack just chuckled at the shock on their faces "well hello there" he said looking up from the couch.

Nix was the first to react "gramps!" he grinned, moving closer for a hug.

Jack smiled as he took his grandson into his embrace "oh my boy it's good to see you!"

"Great to see you too gramps!" Nix grinned, he'd missed his grandfather so much!

Jack turned his attention to his granddaughter "Kell darling, it's so great to see you!"

Having come out of her shock Kelly smiled "it's great to see you too gramps" she went in for a hug instantly.

Jack smiled, as he came out of the hug with his granddaughter, he then turned & looked towards his son "Leroy"

Gibbs smiled "hi dad, great to see you" he went into a hug with his dad, he couldn't believe how nice it was to see him but after all the time they'd spent together he'd really missed him.

"Good to see you too son" Jack replied, he too had missed his family so much.

Gibbs looked towards his wife, she was grinning way too much, hmmm... payback was going to big! "Shan?"

"Yes?" Shannon asked, though she knew exactly what he was getting at "your father did say he'd come visit as soon as we'd settled in, no?"

Gibbs just eyed her "you do realise that the amount of payback you're owed is building & your birthday is coming soon"

"ow darling, just suck it up" Shannon smirked "are you not happy to see your dad?"

Jack had to chuckle, he knew his son hated surprises & that hadn't changed "Jethro?"

Gibbs just shook his head "not the point Shan & you know it" he turned to his dad "of course I'm happy to see you dad, just a little surprised, why didn't you tell me?"

"Yea!" Nix & Kelly both chimed in.

"And miss the looks on your faces? Oh, heavens no, this was quite worth it" Jack chuckled, Shannon was right, it was brilliant!

"So, how long you here for dad?" Gibbs asked, having gotten over the shock of both his dad being here & his wife arranging it to surprise them, he wanted to get some details.

Jack was glad to have his grandson right next to him, he patted him on his leg "well, I can't really leave before Christmas can I?"

Kelly beamed "Great!" she was so glad to have him here for some decent time.

Nix grinned, his grandfather was here for a good month, that was awesome! "Brilliant! There's a game on Sunday too!"

"and I can't wait my boy, been waiting for it since you left" Jack smiled.

Nix couldn't contain his excitement, he had to share the news he'd been holding onto "I'm on the bench!"

"Phoenix!" Gibbs & Shannon both exclaimed.

"Squirt!" Kelly exclaimed as she jumped onto him with pride.

Nix just grinned "pretty cool huh?"

Kelly just grinned "yea, I'll give you that! Guess mum & I are off to Milan pretty soon"

"Sounds good to me Kells" Shannon smiled.

"my dear boy, that's marvellous!" Jack said with pride, he'd gotten here just in time!

"Congrats!" Tim added.

"Darling, that's wonderful news! I'm so proud of you!" Shannon beamed as she gave him a hug. He'd been working so ever hard, he'd only made it onto the bench once before, and that was 3 weeks ago for an away game due to injuries, though he hadn't made it onto the field that day. The level here was much higher than US college soccer, he was having to work so hard, and he had been, he'd been put in so many extra hours so this opportunity was just reward.

Gibbs beamed as he waited for his wife to come out of the hug, as soon as his boy was free, he brought him into a hug "That's terrific pal! See, hard work pays off, I'm so proud of you son" he finished into his ear.

Nix smiled "thanks, can't believe it! Trivola is still injured but apparently, one of the first team assistant coaches also asked my coach to give me a shot, wanting me to get an opportunity & see how I go"

"You'll have to make sure we have enough tickets then, I'm sure a whole lot of people will be chomping at the bit to come to see you" Gibbs smiled, he was proud as punch, he wondered though how his son would take it if he didn't get onto the pitch.

"I've got my usual allocation of 10, and the boys who are on the sidelines have offered me some of theirs, I've got 30 tickets up my sleeve" Nix replied, his first chance at game time on home ground was a big deal, especially as he'd only been here at the club a short time in relative terms.

"I'm sure we can find owners for them" Shannon smiled, she was beyond proud.

Kelly was utterly shocked at her brother's news, but something dawned on her about her grandfather "hang on a sec, why'd you say I could take the car today? How'd you plan to go to get gramps?" she asked her mum.

"I was going to borrow Breena's car" Shannon replied.

"Breena knew?" Kelly asked, really?

"Yes" Shannon replied, she decided to have some fun "oh and Jethro, I quite like the look of their new probie, that young man, Zuse, he doesn't look like too shabby"

Gibbs got confused "when did you see him?"

Tim swallowed, he knew what was coming.

"He was on the same flight as your father, he actually sat next to him, so I met him when he arrived" Shannon explained.

Gibbs eyes moved from her to McGee "McGee! you knew!"

Kelly looked at him, her dad was right "Tim!"

Gibbs eyed his agent "McGee, you & I need to have a serious discussion about keeping secrets"

"Sorry dad, but I'm first" Kelly interjected, she couldn't believe he didn't say anything.

"I got told to zip it" Tim swallowed, he knew he was in deep trouble.

"You know what Jethro, you may wish to let them speak, because if you're going to reprimand Tim for it, you'll have to do the same with Megan" Shannon smirked.

Gibbs looked at his wife, she knew? Wait was that why he'd had to stay back? It was a matter that could have waited until Monday "Tristan knew?... Is there anyone that didn't?"

"Yes, you and your children" Shannon replied "now, can we move on, perhaps to the new arrival or the marvellous news about Nix making the bench?"

Tim wanted to give the family some time alone, and Kelly some time to cool down, he knew she was annoyed with him for keeping that secret "Ah, it was nice to see you again Jack, but I should go"

"I'll walk you out Timothy" Kelly remarked eyeing him.

Nix held back a laugh, but the way she was eyeing him was brilliant, it was death rays! "Let him live long enough for the movie at least & my game!"

"Maybe" Kelly smirked.

Gibbs turned to his son & spoke gently, "Phoenix, no movie, you need to save your strength for the game, you haven't put in all the work to have a crazy day tomorrow & not be able to say you didn't give it your best shot, I think our day plans should change too."

Nix moaned, but he kinda agreed that his dad was right, he just really wanted to see the movie! "What if I skip the day plans & just do the movie?"

Shannon shared a look with her husband "Darling, think about why we're telling you this, we want you to give it your all on Sunday, so you'll need a restful day"

* * *

><p>Tim got outside &amp; turned, he couldn't help himself, he laughed "what?... Come on Kell, the look on your face, priceless! It was worth keeping the secret!"<p>

"You know, I think I'll agree with dad on this topic... just wait for payback!" Kelly smirked, she'd work something out!

"We going to start a surprise tit for tat?" Tim grinned, he liked the sound of that.

"Careful what you wish for" Kelly replied.

Tim grinned "I'll see you in the morning"

Kelly smiled "yupp"

Tim took hold of her & brought her in for a goodnight kiss "go have fun with your grandfather" he watched as she headed back inside, he knew that even though she was annoyed with him about the secret, she was happy to have her grandfather here, he headed back towards his place smiling, life was good.

"McGee!" Tony called.

"Hey" Tim greeted still smiling.

Tony noticed his big smile "Something good happen huh?"

Tim smiled "you could say that" he wouldn't say anything, it would be a good surprise for him too.

"Beer?" Tony suggested, as they headed into their apartment block.

"Sure" Tim agreed "Sea Hawk still getting in Sunday?"

Tony smiled "as far as I know"

"We should try that new Tapas place this week then" Tim suggested as they took a seat in Tony's lounge area, him, Kelly, Tony & Ziva often went out together.

Tony would have loved that... but "Don't get your hopes up, there's also a marine unit getting in on Monday, Marine unit, Sea Hawk in port..."

Tim sighed "great, guess we should enjoy this weekend then" with all those extra marines & naval personnel, the chances of all of them keeping on the straight & narrow, zilch!

"Tomorrow should be fun" Tony chuckled, he was actually looking forward to it, he saw Tim give a chuckle as well, he heard the a knock on the door.

Tim saw Kelly come in "what wrongs?" why would she come over now?

"Nothing's wrong, needed to run something by you both" Kelly smiled, as she took a seat & a swig of Tim's beer.

Tony nodded at her action & promptly pulled another beer out for Tim "which is?"

"Well, we're going to have to change our plans for tomorrow" Kelly said looking between them.

Tony & Tim looked at each other "Why?" they both asked confused.

"Cause of Sunday" Kelly smiled at Tim, she saw though that Tony was confused "Nix has made the bench for the game"

Tony's eyes widened "seriously?" that was a massive deal, he knew that.

"Yup" Kelly smiled, she was proud of her brother "so dad doesn't want him to overexert himself, and he thinks that a trip to the 'fun park' & then us going to the hobbit movie release will do that"

Tony was disappointed, but he knew Gibbs was right "so... hang on what hobbit movie release?"

"Nix had been given a bunch of tickets to it, it's set for tomorrow night, well, late afternoon" Kelly explained.

"Awesome!" Tony grinned.

Kelly sighed "yea"

"What's wrong?" Tim asked, she didn't seen as excited as she was earlier about it.

"Nix is still negotiating with mum & dad about being allowed to go" Kelly answered.

Tony smirked, he'd witnessed those negotiations too "and?"

"Well, let's just say... does it ever end with Nix getting what he wants?" Kelly answered.

Tim smiled "so what's the plan for tomorrow then?" he thought of something "Didn't Duncan say there was bowl off happening tomorrow night at the Show Bowl? With his team gone, the NCIS team may need extras" he suggested, knowing full well Kelly wouldn't want to go to the movie if her brother couldn't.

"Sounds promising, as far as the day plans, mum's kinda suggested... a shopping day" Kelly finished with a grin.

"and your dad?" Tony enquired.

Kelly laughed "well, mum said that if he was going to veto the trip to the fun park and the movie, he had to give something in return... so we're going shopping" her dad had refused to go shopping for ages, he now had to suck it up & go with it.

Tony couldn't help himself "he is going to loooooveeee that! Can't wait!" he laughed, he knew his boss had a major aversion to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you liked that surprise! And YAY for Nix making the bench, think Gibbs & Shannon are right about having a restful day though!**

**So a shopping/relaxing day is ahead... a fun filled day is ahead! All are welcome!**

**More up soon, you know I love hearing your thoughts so review away!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok folks, it's shopping time! To my newest followers/favourites, welcome, welcome! Glad to have you on this new ride! To my reviewers, thank you so much! I love hearing your thoughts, they spur me on!**

**To Guest Reviewer Sharon: I'm so glad you loved it! As for Gibbs & Kelly getting Shannon & Tim back for the surprise... yea, working on that!**

**This is the first chapter I've got some Italian, the translation is in brackets. I do not speak Italian, I use google to translate everything, so I apologise for any errors.**

**Shall we now see how the shopping goes? And maybe we get a glimpse of grandpa Jethro Gibbs?**

* * *

><p>"Come on dad!" Kelly groaned.<p>

Gibbs grumbled something indecipherable as he finished getting ready.

Shannon shook her head "Jethro! Hurry up!"

Gibbs eyed her "I'll be ready in 5, what's the rush?" Gibbs asked.

"We'd like to get there when the stores open, so we can shop & then come home for a rest before heading to the Show Bowl, so that your son can rest for tomorrow, that was your idea, no?" Shannon challenged, he'd been all for changing the plans, but as soon as she'd come up with new plans that would require less exertion he was less than thrilled.

"I'm ready" Gibbs announced, though he wasn't looking forward to this.

"Finally!" Shannon, Kelly & even Nix exclaimed.

Jack just chuckled, his son clearly was not liking the days plans anymore, it was one he was skipping though, he wanted to go tonight & wanted to rest instead of walking around a shopping mall, jet-lag had gotten the better of him already.

Shannon followed her husband & kids outside, but pulled him back "I know you're not excited about this Jethro, heck blind Freddy can tell that. But as we've already discussed your new position requires you to wear more suits & shirts instead of the polo's, and your supply is drastically low, so we need to buy you some more"

Gibbs just nodded, he knew she was right, but he hated having to wear suits & shirts almost every day, the polo's were him, it was his uniform so to speak, he felt more comfortable in them. "I know but.."

"but you don't want to give up the polo's cause their your NCIS uniform?" Shannon ask, she didn't even wait for the reply "I have no doubt that between us all we can find something that you can feel the same in, you never know between us all, we might find some more formal polo's you can wear"

That was part of Gibbs's issue, they were all going shopping just to buy him clothes, not just his family, but Tony & Tim, even Jimmy & Breena were tagging along "I don't need everyone dressing me."

"Do you honestly think that everyone is going shopping just to dress you?" Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow "when was the last time those children of ours went into any clothing store & did not buy something for themselves, I would even put Tony into that basket & I have no doubt Kelly & Breena will be on the look out for clothes for Tim & Jimmy"

Gibbs just looked at her.

"Darling, there's no way out of this, if you want we can split off when we get there & go just us, or you can stay here & we will buy stuff without you for you, but I doubt you want that" Shannon suggested, he was so stubborn.

"I'll come" Gibbs finally conceded.

Shannon smiled "good" she leaned in & gave him a kiss "good boy" she smirked.

Gibbs smirked as he followed her shaking his head in amusement.

"I think we should start in Armani" Nix suggested as they all headed into the mall, they were at the Naples outlets.

"Budget Phoenix" Gibbs said, he didn't want them to go overboard.

"Mum said we had no budget today for your clothes" Nix answered.

Gibbs looked over at his wife "Shan?"

"We aren't limiting ourselves Jethro, I want you to look your best, the clothes enhance the person, and you've been wearing the same things since we got here, it's time for new clothes & I am not limiting that" Shannon answered.

Tony was heading to the shops, he'd driven with Tim & Kelly, they'd already met up with Jimmy & Breena & he saw the Gibbs family ahead "hey" he greeted.

"Hey" Nix said.

"Hi guys, how'd the little man sleep last night Breena?" Shannon asked, he still wasn't sleeping through the night.

"Hi, he only woke once, so that's an improvement" Breena answered, she had to admit, having Shannon there was such a big help with Adam.

"So... dad, Armani" Nix motioned.

"We're going to start in Baby Gap" Jimmy announced.

"I've gotta get some ink for my typewriter & some other supplies" Tim said.

"I'll go with you McGoo, translator & all" Tony suggested, they couldn't all go with Gibbs, he'd feel too overwhelmed.

"So, Armani it is" Kelly declared, she pulled on her dad's arm.

Gibbs allowed himself to be dragged. The family headed straight for the men's section.

Shannon saw something she loved instantly "ow, I like this one" she said as she pulled a blue woollen V Neck cotton top off the rack.

"Nice & with a a suit, you could get away with that, it's formal enough dad" Kelly commented "ow, it comes in Military green too" she said spying the other top.

"Well Jethro?" Shannon asked, it was closer to the polo top's he wore, so she'd hoped he'd say yes.

"Yea, it's not bad, but how much?" Gibbs asked, the tops weren't too bad & at least he didn't have to wear ties with these tops, that was his preference, tops or shirts without ties, though he knew some days he had to wear the full suit.

"I don't think so" Shannon replied "we are not telling you any prices today" she knew her husband would gawk at the prices & while she was still getting used to shopping at the higher end of the scale, he was still trying to shop at the cheaper places, and the quality just wasn't the same.

"We can't spend thousands of dollars in one day" Gibbs said looking squarely at his wife.

"One day's spending will do you for clothes for a while I'd imagine, we don't have to worry about you coming back here every weekend, unlike other members of this family" Shannon finished with a sliding glance to her daughter.

"What?" Kelly smirked "I never go over my budget, now do I?"

"True" Shannon agreed.

"Hey, what about this?" Nix said as he held up a grey woollen suit.

Shannon led them over to take a better look "I like it & you need a new grey suit, go try it on" she said passing it to her husband "with the tops, let's see the whole outfit"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but went in, he had to admit, he was glad it was just his family.

"Scusami, posso aiutarti?" the assistant said approaching the family (excuse me, may I help you?)

Kelly smiled "No grazie, stiamo bene" (no thanks, we're fine) they'd all started the pick up the language at a decent pace, these simple phrases obviously coming first, but her & her brother had the advantage of having studied Italian at school.

Nix's eye's widened as his dad came out of the dressing room "Nice dad!"

"You look good dad!" Kelly smiled.

Shannon smiled, he looked very nice in the suit & V neck top, it was definitely good enough for him to wear to work "Very nice Jethro, so? Do you like?"

Gibbs smiled "I have to admit, I do" the material was soft & fitted really well, and the V neck was formal enough to pass for work.

"I'm glad' Shannon replied.

"Don't take the suit off dad, try these" Kelly said, passing him 2 cotton shirts, one black one royal blue. "Think they'll look great with that suit"

* * *

><p>"you know want I'm loving" Tony remarked, as they headed back towards the store, they'd gotten Tim's supplies &amp; already loaded them into the car.<p>

"What?" Tim asked.

"It's December" Tony replied.

Tim was confused "ok"

"It's December McGee and..." Tony prompted.

"and what Tony?" Tim asked.

"We're not wearing coats!" Tony replied "we're only wearing jumpers, that's like unheard of!" he was loving the weather here in Naples, it hadn't even gotten down to 59 deg F (15 deg C) yet.

Tim smiled, he had to admit it was nice to not have to be rugged up in coats "It is nice"

"Burberry?" Tony suggested

"Sure" Tim agreed & they headed for the store.

Tony headed for the suits while Tim checked out the jeans.

"I like the white ones" Kelly said wrapping her arms around Tim from behind.

Tim turned & smiled "really?"

"yea" Kelly agreed, she moved next to him "look, white jeans, that nice green V neck aannnnddd" she looked around, she smiled & moved a little away "this nice black swede jacket, I think that's quite an ensemble, especially for a night out on the town" she finished in a whisper.

Tim smiled "then I guess I should try it on"

"Good idea" Kelly nodded with a grin.

Shannon saw Tony looking at the suits & headed for him "I think these slim fits would really suit you Tony"

Tony smiled "I was looking at the charcoal one, or the navy one" he actually liked getting her opinion, even though he was just looking.

"Well, I think they're both lovely, so the shirts that you've got, which suit would go with more of them?" Shannon asked.

Tony considered it "probably the charcoal one"

"Then try it on for me, with... this shirt annnd... this tie" Shannon said, pulling it all together.

Tony looked at it, the tie was fine, it was charcoal, the shirt though was pink, a faded pink, but... "pink?"

"You have an issue with your masculinity?" Shannon asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" Tony replied & headed straight for the change rooms.

"McGee you in here?" Tony asked.

"yeap, Kells wants me to try some stuff on, you?" Tim asked.

"how is it that even without Ziva I end up trying on more clothes than I normally do?" Tony asked, he really was only looking at the suit, he hadn't planned on buying another suit, he just liked to look.

"Shannon huh?" Tim guessed.

"McGee!" Gibbs called with a smirk, he was in another change room, trying on a pair of trousers, with a shirt & a Mohair Blazer that his wife had insisted he try,

Tim swallowed, he didn't realise Gibbs was trying stuff on too "sorry boss" neither him or Tony had been given permission to call her that yet, it was still ma'am or Mrs Gibbs, he had to wonder though whose idea that was.

"Muuuuummm" Nix moaned.

"You need another suit mister, you have been wearing those 2 you have every few days, you need another one" Shannon replied, it was club policy that they wear black suits, white shirts & the club ties to numerous functions, along with meetings. Game days they had official club suits to wear.

Kelly couldn't help but let out a chuckle, so far all the boys were in the change rooms & here came Breena & Jimmy, it was a little odd that they'd all decided to go into the same store at the same time.

"Breena, we can't afford this" Jimmy whispered.

"It's fine Jimmy, you need a new suit for the conferences & stuff, we've got the money" Breena replied, with him now a full ME & not assistant, he'd gotten a pay rise & they also had a living away from home allowance.

"I don't need this suit" Jimmy said a little louder.

Breena just eyed him.

"Palmer, suck it up & come join the rest of us!" Tony called.

Jimmy got a fright "you're all in here?"

"Yes!" came the reply from Gibbs, Nix, Tim & Tony.

Shannon, Kelly & Breena all let out chuckles.

* * *

><p>By the time they all arrived back to the Gibbs house, they were ladened with clothes &amp; ready for a rest. Jack watched as they all filed through the door. The bodies just kept coming, his whole family, Tony, Tim, Breena &amp; Jimmy too with Adam.<p>

"Well hello, and how was the shopping trip?" Jack greeted.

"Jack!" Tony said surprised.

"Tony, Jimmy, Breena, it's good to see you all" Jack said, liking the surprise on their faces

Jack greeted each of them & then turned to the pram "hasn't he grown!"

"He certainly has" Breena agreed.

"Breena, do you want a bottle warmed up?" Shannon asked, she turned to her son though "Nix, can yo go put your suit away straight away & put dad's stuff away too please"

Nix nodded & took all their stuff upstairs.

Breena approached Shannon in the kitchen with the bottle "thank you, but Shannon.."

Shannon looked at her "don't go there Breena, it was our pleasure, he looks very good in that suit" she turned to look at Tony & Tim & knew they felt the same way "and that goes for you two as well, I don't want to hear it"

Tony turned to Gibbs "boss..."

"Shut it DiNozzo" Gibbs replied "you should know by now that there is no arguing with her, don't worry about it, it was our treat"

"Thanks again boss, Mrs Gibbs" Tim said, he still couldn't believe that they'd paid for all the stuff they all got at Burberry, it must have been in the thousands dollars realm for sure!

"Yea, thanks again" Tony said, he still got overwhelmed that they cared enough about them, him, to do this kind of thing & it hadn't been the first time either.

"You're all most welcome" Shannon replied, in a way each of them needed parental figures & that's what her & Jethro were, and what parents don't spoil their kids from time to time? "now, whats say we have some lunch, Tony can you bring the bread over here & we'll get started."

"Sure" Tony offered, they'd stopped off & grabbed some fresh bread & pastries for lunch, the others had stopped to get some fish & meats to go with it.

Jack sat in amazement, he thought they all were close back when they'd visited in Stillwater, but now, they were a lot closer, they were truly one big family.

"yes well, I think the driving instructor almost had a nervous breakdown having to ride with all of you" Shannon commented as she stood up & cleared some of the lunch things up.

Nix laughed "that's why we spread the crazy drivers amongst the more calmer ones"

Shannon eyed her son "I had to give that poor woman a break between you two" she said flashing between her son & husband "or she would have had a nervous breakdown for sure!"

Gibbs smirked "we controlled ourselves enough to pass"

"and I am still amazed that you did!" Shannon retorted with her own smirk.

Tony & Jimmy shared a smile, she was the only person who could have any hope of sticking to Gibbs & getting away with it, or better come out on top!

"We should play Mouse Trap, it's finals time" Nix ginned.

"I'll help you set up" Jimmy agreed, but he stopped when heard Adam cry.

"I'll get him Jimmy, you & Breena are set to play anyway" Shannon offered.

Kelly saw her grandfather was a little confused "Tony found the game at the navy exchange & we've been having round robin competitions, it's time for the final, with Jimmy, Breena, Tim & Nix"

"Ahh, sounds like some fun has been had" Jack smiled.

"and fun to come" Nix grinned.

Gibbs moved towards his wife who was nursing Adam on the other side of the lounge area, trying to get him back to sleep "he should be resting" he said quietly.

Shannon had to admit he was right "ok, take this one, let me handle it" she said, as she shift Adam into her husband's arms. She wanted to do this, because she basically gave her blessing.

Gibbs held Adam, his gaze sweeping between the little boy in his arms & his wife, it was almost like they had a grandson, but it was also hard for him, he was holding this bundle, but he never got the chance to hold his little guy.

Shannon approached the boys "ahh, why don't we watch a movie this afternoon, Tuesday night can be Mouse Trap finals night"

"What? Why?" Nix asked, he was looking forward to it.

Shannon just looked at her son, hoping he'd get the message.

Nix saw the look he was getting from his mum, he glanced to his dad who was also eyeing him, he sighed "okaaaaayyyyyy" he knew what they wanted, for him to rest & he knew they were right.

"Did you guys end up watching Harry Potter last night? We could watch that now" Tim suggested, he knew why the change of plans was suggested, as did the others.

"No we didn't, I think that's a wonderful idea" Shannon agreed, she flashed a look to her husband who was now paying close attention to Adam's smell "does someone need a change?"

Breena stood instantly "let me"

Shannon shook her head "Breena, I'm more than sure that Jethro can manage a simple diaper change, he's the one who's holding him after all" she finished smirking at her husband.

Gibbs eyed his wife.

"No, I insist, I will change him" Breena replied, moving towards Gibbs to take her son, they both did so much for them with Adam, but she hated taking so much.

Gibbs held his hand up to Breena "I can handle it, I never shrank from this kind of stuff & never will, so you can plant yourself onto the couch"

"I can.." Breena tried again.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow "you, couch" he pointed.

Breena held her hands up in defeat "ok, but don't say I didn't warn you, his... diapers have been explosive recently"

Gibbs had to smile "my dear, compared to that one" he said pointing at his daughter "I seriously doubt anyone can compete" he finished with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kelly exclaimed.

Gibbs chuckled, as he walked past his daughter he gave her a quick peck on the head "you ruled the roost, you should be proud"

Kelly just watched her dad walk up the stairs, she didn't even have anything to say to that, proud? Where did one go with that?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a fun day! Guess the boys have learnt who's in charge! It's just so nice to see them all together, really like one big happy family.. but how will the bowling night go? Who will do what to bring out the protective instincts of all the men?**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To my newest followers/favourites, welcome! So glad to have you join us on this ride! To my reviewers, you all rock! I love hearing your thoughts & comments, they spur to me to write more!**

**To answer my guest Reviewers**

**Sharon: So glad you're loving this! Shannon does wear the pants, for certain aspects of family life that is, Gibbs though rules the roost when it comes to protecting them all! Kelly making a comment about the Palmer's baby V hers & Tim's, well ... yea, that may come up at some point :)**

**Guest****: I'm glad you're enjoying this! I think Tim would think that bypassing Gibbs with the asking 'permission' might be a bad idea, with the idea of eloping being suicidal! lol. As for calling them Shannon, I seem to think that it's not her insisting on that stipulation, me thinks it a certain Silver Haired gentleman... that'll change though. As for Gibbs & Kelly getting Tim back for the surprise, it'll be fun, not bad, so don't worry! **

Let's see what comes from the 'bowl off' night?...

* * *

><p>"NCIS personnel only! No dependants!" came a call.<p>

Gibbs & his family had just walked into the bowling alley when he heard the call & looked over, it was Dr Brine "Harm" he greeted shaking hands.

"Jethro" Brine greeted "personnel only, no dependants, they're the rules" he'd heard that Gibbs, DiNozzo & his team were taking Duncan's team place in the bowl off.

Gibbs had to smile "still annoyed you lost out to my wife?"

Brine smirked back "I wasn't the only one, and it wasn't just her!"

"Why Harmon, I'm glad you remember" Shannon smiled approaching.

"How could I forget? My ego & my sons ego's took a great beating the night we went up against you & your family" Brine replied.

Gibbs smiled, his dad just joined them "Dr Harmon Brine, this is my father, Jackson Gibbs. Dad, this is Doctor Harmon Brine, our neighbour & the head doctor at the base hospital"

"Dr Brine" Jack greeted, this man was as tall as his son, but with black hair & a slim but solid build.

"Call me Harm & it's a great pleasure to meet you too Mr Gibbs" Brine replied.

Shannon smiled, but a sound caught her attention, Tony was coughing not too far away, she moved closer "are you ok Tony?"

"Fine, something stuck in my throat" Tony replied.

Shannon just eyed him "and I'd agree, but you've been coughing off & on all day"

Tony wanted to disagree, but he couldn't.

"Jimmy" Shannon called, they'd just arrived.

"Hi" Jimmy greeted.

Shannon smiled "Tony's been coughing all day, could I trouble you to check him out tomorrow?"

"Honestly, it's just a little cough, I'm fine" Tony insisted.

"Anthony, you have to be careful, especially with your scared lungs, we aren't taking chances" Shannon replied giving him a good stare.

"Of course I can check you Tony, you should have come to me earlier" Jimmy said, giving him his own stare. Their health was now his responsibility, it was something Ducky had drummed into him & a responsibility that he took seriously.

"If you like you can come into the hospital, I'm on shift from 08:00" Brine offered as they came closer.

"Honestly doc's..." Tony tried.

Shannon's stare stopped his sentence dead in his tracks "Actually, I think that's a good idea, full check up"

Tony's eyes widened in shock "I don't need.."

"Smile & nod DiNozzo" Gibbs suggested "or I'll head-slap you right here & we can go straight to the hospital now"

"Boss" Tony tried, except he was taken by another brief coughing attack.

"I rest my case" Shannon stated.

Tony just nodded in defeat, he was seriously not liking having to submit for a full check up, or having to get up early on a Sunday, but knowing how much he was cared for gave him a warm & fuzzy feeling. Just like he considered Gibbs like his dad, Shannon was definitely like his mum, but not just his, all of them, Ziva, Tim, even Breena & Jimmy could feel the real family vibe they had going on.

"Good" Shannon smiled "Now though you boys need to get moving & restore some NCIS bowling pride. The NATO team have been winning far too often from what I hear"

Jimmy grinned "we're tough to beat"

Tony looked up, that was a challenge he'd accept "you're going down Palmer!"

"Bring it on DiNozzo" Jimmy replied.

* * *

><p>Gibbs took his stance to bowl.<p>

"Don't concentrate too hard Gibbs!" Brine commented.

"Go for it boss!" came a call from Wu.

"any time now Gibbs" came a call, Gibbs knew who that was from, Commander Marks.

Jack just watched his son, it was quite something this whole scene, he knew his son had never been one to mix in the work social scene before, he was always too caught up in shutting himself away from the world, so to see him mixing & participating in such an event was heart warming, he couldn't help but think how much his Anne would have loved this.

"Come on dad!" Nix egged him on.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs aimed & sailed the ball down the alley, he watched it & grinned.

"Damn!" Brine groaned.

"Typical" Marks commented..

"Nice boss!" Wu exclaimed.

"Yeaa!" came the call from Jonas.

"Nice strike Boss" Tim remarked, it was great strike.

"That's showing 'em dad!" Nix grinned.

Gibbs nodded, but his eyes fell to the their baby, their probie agent "Zuse"

Zuse swallowed as he stood "sirrr...boss" he corrected, this guy was still un-nerving him.

"No pressure, but you don't get at least a spare & the Fleet & Hospital teams can over take us for second spot, we need to hold it & push it to catch the NATO dweebs, so a strike is preferable" Gibbs finished sternly.

"Who you calling a dweeb?" Silvano asked with a smirk, he was the Head of the NATO ME team.

Gibbs looked him squarely in the eyes & smirked "you Silverado" the pair of them stood side by side as they watched Zuse. Gibbs was enjoying himself, he'd have to make sure they'd come to more of these 'bowl offs'

Silvano smiled, Zuse had only gotten 2 pins "don't think I've got anything to worry about"

Gibbs was annoyed, his gaze settled on Tony "DiNozzo!" he barked, putting him on the roster had been his idea.

Tony promptly went over to Zuse "you said you knew how to bowl Zuse"

"I do sir" Zuse replied, he'd already been told by Silva that Gibbs was to be called 'boss' & Tony was to be called 'sir', "I was VC of my college team"

"Then what the hell was that?" Tony asked.

Zuse flashed a look at Gibbs "he... unsettled me sir"

Tony couldn't contain the grin "He's Gibbs, of course he unsettled you, but you're in NCIS now for the long haul, so you're gonna have to get used to it, better you get used to it now, than have it drag out"

"how?" Zuse asked.

"Easy" Tony replied "you remember being taught how to use the fear to your advantage at FLETC? yea?" he waited for the nod "then use the fear of being chewed out to prevent you doing anything other than getting the required spare"

Zuse nodded "i can try"

"Don't try" Tony disagreed "do, cause you don't get the spare & Gibbs will pull you from the roster & that wont be pretty"

"right" Zuse nodded again.

Tony went back to his seat next to Tim "if he can't do this, I'm screwed" he admitted to his partner.

Tim smiled "putting him on roster was your idea sir" he finished with a smirk.

Tony Gibbs slapped him "don't you start"

Tim just grinned, he knew the 'sir' thing was annoying him, but it wasn't going to change.

Brine & Marks shared a look before looking at Gibbs who was still standing with Silvano.

"You condone that?" Brine asked.

Gibbs tried to hide the smile, he knew what they were referring to, the head-slap "can be a useful technique"

Zuse took up position, he couldn't believe that he was this nervous, he expected to be nervous around the higher ups, but he wasn't expecting the first time for it to happen in this kind of environment & so soon, but there were so many of the 'higher ups' here it was a little frightening. He push all the negative energy down, he could do this, he had to do this, he wouldn't let the team, his boss & his boss's boss down.

Tony watched & let out a sigh of relief "Nice bowl probie!" he gotten the spare.

Zuse smiled in relief "thank you sir"

"Not bad probie" Tim agreed.

"Thanks Agent McGee" Zuse replied.

"Adequate probie" Gibbs said pushing himself forward "next time, I expect that on your first bowl, not second"

Zuse swallowed "yes boss"

Tony & McGee came up to him.

"High praise from Caesar, you should feel honoured" Tony remarked as he watched Gibbs retreat to where Shannon & Jack were.

"That was high praise?" Zuse asked.

Tim nodded "yeap, sure was, you should feel honoured. We never got that when we had just started, but he has mellowed somewhat"

Zuse looked at him, he kinda remembered Gibbs being a hard-arse, but that exactly how he saw him now, this was mellowed? Oh boy!

Kelly approached the bar & smiled at the bar tender "Ciao , posso tenere a portata di 4 birre , 2 limone e Amari , 2 vodka e arancia & 2 cole" (Hi, can i please have 4 beers, 2 lemon lime & bitters, 2 vodka & oranges & 2 colas), she was getting the latest round for everyone.

The bar tender smiled "Si"

Kelly turned to look back to the alleys, Jimmy & Tim were now bowling, along with the girls on the fleet & hospital teams, she didn't know their names, Donnelly was bowling on the second NCIS lane, alongside the 2nd rep's for the NATO & Navy teams. She saw Lt Gomez approach her, he was with JAG & didn't really think all that much of his abilities in the court room, she also knew just how much of a player he was.

"Good Evening Kelly" Lt Gomez smiled.

"Lieutenant Gomez" Kelly replied, this guy was full of himself & definitely a try hard, the clothes he was wearing, tight jeans, silk shirt, looked more fitting for a night club than the bowling alley.

"Off duty, call me Diego" Gomez offered.

"Don't think so" Kelly replied.

"You still annoyed about court the other day?" Gomez asked.

Kelly eyed him "why would I be annoyed? I won, you lost"

"Cause the case was wrapped so fast we barely got a chance to spar, think you're disappointed at that" Gomez replied with half a smile.

"Think I live with the disappointment" Kelly replied dryly.

"Maybe we can do a different kind of sparing, can I buy you a drink?" Gomez tried, again with that half smile.

Tony noticed that Kelly was at the bar & had company, he looked Mediterranean, dark hair, olive skin, medium height, but he saw she wasn't impressed with what he was saying, with Tim tied up & not wanting to involve Gibbs just yet, he headed over "need a hand with the drinks Kells" he said, making sure to place himself close behind her.

Kelly looked over shoulder "thanks, they're just being made"

"So that's a no?" Gomez asked, he was new in Naples & didn't know all the players, he wondered who this guy was "this your boyfriend?"

"That's a no to your suggestion" Kelly affirmed "as for who he is, that's none of your business"

"I could make it very worth your while, I'm told that quite often you know" Gomez said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yea? Are you also told to take a hike often too? Cause that's what I'm telling you, take a hike!" Kelly asserted.

Tony just stared at the guy, it was obvious to him where this guy wanted to take things.

Gomez realised he wasn't going to get anywhere, holding his hands up he backed up & left the pair.

Kelly rolled her eyes & turned back to Tony "Thanks, but I had it covered"

"No sweat, I'm sure you did, I was just thirsty" Tony grinned.

"Sure you were Tony" Kelly laughed, not even a year ago she only had one over-protective male in her life, now she had more than she could count.

Gibbs & Shannon were talking with Commander Evans, the lady was in charge over at the Sixth Fleet JAG offices, when Kelly & Tony brought the drinks back & handed them all out.

Kelly gave Silva her drink "watch out for that prick" he said motioning to Gomez half a dozen lanes down "not pretty"

Silva shared a look "Looks that way, thanks for the tip"

Shannon saw her daughter approach, she'd seen her & Silva looking down the alley to some guy "who's the guy"

Kelly flashed a look at Evans & then down to Gomez.

Evans followed her gaze, Gomez! Crap! He'd been sent to Naples to try to be put on the straight & narrow "Don't tell me"

"Sorry Commander, but that guy needs straightening out" Kelly replied.

Gibbs tensed "what did he do?"

Evans gave an internal moan, of all the people for Gomez to try something with, it had to be Kelly Gibbs, the daughter of the man in command of NCIS investigative operations for all of Europe & Africa... yea, he screwed the pooch!

"He just... tried to ask me out" Kelly put it as nicely as possible, then she saw Tim walking purposely towards Gomez, Tony was flashing concerned looks to her, she headed for them.

Kelly caught Tim before he got to the man "leave it Tim"

"He!" Tim protested, he'd seen them talking & got Tony to spill his guts, he needed to do something.

"He got the message, let it go" Kelly tried, she then saw her dad bursting past her "Dad!"

"Jethro!" Shannon called, finally being able to grab him.

"That prick..." Gibbs started.

"Will be dealt with Gibbs, I assure you" Evans interrupted.

"What's going on?" Nix asked, him & his grandfather had been in the arcade area having a game of pool, he saw how tense his dad, Tim & Tony were.

"Let me handle this" Evan added.

"No" Gibbs stated & walked past them, Tim was right on his heels, Nix wasn't sure what was going on but what ever it was, he'd back his dad & Tim up, so he went too.

Tony followed, he saw Jimmy & a few others watching, this wasn't going to end well.

"Hey!" Gibbs barked.

Gomez turned around, he was in conversation with Colonel Marks & his aide "can I help you?"

Gibbs gave him a good glare "stay away from my daughter"

Gomez saw Kelly standing not too far from him "you're Kelly's father? Hmm, interesting, but all I did was ask her out"

"I doubt that" Gibbs retorted.

"Lieutenant Gomez, we are leaving, now" Evans asserted, she needed to diffuse the situation.

Marks looked between everyone "is there something I should know?" one area of the sixth fleet he oversaw was the JAG core.

"No" Evans stated.

"Yes" Gibbs stated.

Marks saw the looks on not only Gibbs's face, but McGee's & Tony's "Commander, take the Lieutenant now, I expect to see both of you at 07:00 Monday morning, my office."

"Sir, I can handle this" Evans tried.

"Given the situation the Lieutenant has brought upon us all, no, I will handle it" Marks asserted, He had an idea as to what was going on, Gomez's file was one he read carefully, he knew the man had been set from HQ in DC to try to get himself straightened out on some of his 'behavioural issues'. It was obvious he had to do something, or Gibbs would & that wouldn't be pretty.

Marks turned to Gomez, using his 6"2 solid frame he brought himself to full height, he could be damn intimidating when he had to be & needed to drive this point home "you Lieutenant are damn lucky that I am here right now, otherwise I have no doubt that NCIS Deputy Special Assistant Director Gibbs will be mopping the floor with your ass!"

Gomez's eyes widened, Kelly's father was who?

Marks saw Gibbs was still teetering on the brink "Commander get your man out of here & counsel him on the proper way to behave"

"Yes sir" Evans answered "Move Lieutenant, now!"

Gomez followed Evans, now realising he picked the wrong girl, he'd have get a better lay of the land before trying again.

Tim put himself in Gomez's path & stared until they made eye contact "stay away from her!"

Gomez saw the threatening nature of his stare, guess Kelly was taken, but the guy wasn't alone, there was a younger redhead guy, that guy from the bar & another guy with glasses, all were giving him a good threatening glare. "My mistake, didn't know she was taken" he said holding his hands up, before leaving.

Evans took the Lt towards her car "Congratulations Lieutenant, within 10 minutes of being here, you've managed to piss off the entire NCIS EUFO command, the NATO ME team, Base Hospital senior staff, the largest private law firm we deal with in Naples, Colonel Marks **_and me! That really is something!_**" The conversation had basically been watched by everyone & she'd seen numerous people, including Dr Brine & Dr Silvano, Agents Wu & Donnelly all move closer in case anything transpired.

* * *

><p>"He'll be dealt with, I assure you" Marks commented, looking between everyone. He knew that Gibbs was protective of his family, he knew the story, most senior officers in Naples knew. What he didn't realise was how protective the rest of them were, they'd all basically jumped up to defend instantly, Palmer had crossed the alleys so fast it wasn't funny.<p>

Gibbs was still tense, how dare that prick!

Brine had kept some distance, but like Marks he knew how protective Gibbs was, being neighbours with the Gibbs's had given them a great insight into their family dynamic, which to a random off the street would seem strange, what with the adult children still living at home & all their interactions, but given their experiences, he considered it natural.

Kelly could see how tense they all were, Tim looked ready to strangle something, or someone "come on Tim, let's go grab some fresh air" she said taking his hand, her mum could deal with dad.

Tim wanted to punch the guy, however he let himself be pulled towards the roof top balcony.

Marks came closer to Gibbs "I'll deal with him, I promise you Jethro"

"Thank you Ian" Shannon replied, she had to admit, she was wanting to give that guy a piece of her mind "come on, we can't let that guy ruin our night" she commented to her husband, when he turned to look at her she continued "Kells said she's fine, so relax, please" she asked, she looked between the others "all of you, let's get back to the bowling"

Tony, Jimmy, Nix all nodded & headed back towards their lanes, none we're all that relaxed.

"I see that asshole, he's gonna meet my fist" Nix commented tensely.

Jimmy looked over "not your fist, might leave trace evidence, use your boot, then you can throw it away" he smirked.

Tony looked at Jimmy a little surprised, being over here had certainly brought his confidence out to a whole new level & he saw how much he considered everyone family "Palmer, that's one smart idea"

Nix smirked "sounds good to me"

* * *

><p>"He!" Tim vented, he was pissed off.<p>

"He was dealt with" Kelly replied calmly.

Kelly just watched him pace, and pace, and pace.

"Tim... Tim" Kelly said, but he wasn't hearing her "Timothy!" she said a little louder.

Tim stopped his pacing & looked to her.

"He asked me out, none too politely I admit, but I told him where to go. It's not the first time a guy's propositioned me & it probably wont be the last, I know how to deal with it. Nothing would have happened & besides, Tony came charging in to make sure, think the quota of overprotective males in my life has reached it's peak" Kelly said, she'd dealt with plenty of his kind of guys.

Tim had to smile at that, they certainly protected their own, he let out a sigh as he pulled her close "I know, I just hate that it happened, you shouldn't have to deal with those kind of guys, they give the rest of us a bad name." he also wished, it had been him to have seen what was going down & went to stop it himself, but was glad Tony had seen it.

"**He** could never give **you** a bad name, not in a million years" Kelly replied.

Tim just held her from behind as they looked out over the the city, they could see the port, the city really was pretty at night "he should have ended up on the floor" he whispered.

Kelly had been looking out over the port, but something in the car park had caught her attention, oh my! "ahh, he did!" she watched... "oh my g-d, gramps!"

Tim looked down, with the lighting in the car park on, they could see it clearly, Gomez was on the ground & Jack was walking away, holy crap!

"We have to go inside!" Kelly said, as they rushed back inside.

Tim saw that Gibbs was still up the back with Shannon, obviously still stressed.

Kelly saw her parents & coming towards them from the opposite way was her grandfather "Gramps!"

Jack looked at his granddaughter "yes Kelly?"

"What did you do?" Kelly asked.

"Me?" Jack asked

"yes you, what did you just do?" Kelly asked again.

"Nothing" Jack replied, he saw her just eyeing him "I merely conducted an introduction for the Lieutenant, he hadn't had the chance to meet the pavements of Naples, so I obliged"

Shannon's eyes widened "Jack!"

Gibbs smirked & nodded in gratitude & thanks "good work dad, I'll get you a drink" he turned to Tim "come on Tim, we owe my dad a drink"

Tim smirked "sounds about right"

Jack went up to Kelly "my dear, that man needed some sense knocked into him, I merely assisted" he certainly didn't like what he had done, and was glad to have gone unseen as he followed the man.

Kelly just smiled "guess dad has to get it from somewhere"

Jack grinned "and I'm proud of it"

* * *

><p>Things had eventually settled down &amp; Kelly was now sitting along one of the bar areas, which was just above the lanes, she was watching on with Breena &amp; Silva.<p>

"I think you should go for the black & blue one, it looks jazzy" Silva suggested.

"You don't think it's a bad idea?" Breena asked.

"No Breena, he obviously enjoys bowling, so I think getting him a ball would be make for a great part of his Christmas present" Kelly replied, she turned to Silva "So Shaz, thought about what you're going to get Chris?"

Silva smiled, she actually really liked these girls, they weren't stuck up at all, like most American girls she'd previously met that were either lawyers like Kelly or ones that like Breena came from a well to do family. They were both just regular girls that liked a bit of fun "I have to say, no. It'll be our first Christmas together, I hope, so the pressure is on" Chris was in the marines, but had christmas off, and was planning a visit if nothing came up.

Kelly smiled, it was shaping up to be a special Christmas for a lot of them "know what you mean"

"Do you know what you're getting Tim" Silva asked.

"Have a few ideas, but I'm still looking for that really special thing" Kelly replied, she knew what some of the presents would be, but hadn't worked out the big one yet.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something" Breena replied, she saw Nix "looks like your brother is ready to go"

Kelly turned & saw Nix, he had changed into his team tracksuit & was heading towards her "you off?"

Nix didn't sit, but motioned her away, as they went to a more private part of the alley he started "yea, I'm going"

Kelly watched him "relax huh? You've been working really hard, this is the pay off, just consider it a game like when you first made varsity"

"I was nervous then too!" Nix retorted.

Kelly smiled "I know, but you got past the nerves didn't you?"

"yea" Nix agreed "but what if..."

"What if what?" Kelly asked.

"What if..." Nix started, he took a deep breath "what if I don't make it onto the pitch, there's so many people coming"

"Listen to me Phoenix" Kelly stated "You making the bench after being here only 2.5 months is an achievement in itself, it's a massive step. Don't worry if you don't make it onto the pitch or not, no one coming will be disappointed if you don't, we're all there to support you & this is a step up, people want to be apart of that. Just focus on what you can control, and that is you, get a good night sleep, focus on the game plan & just make sure you're ready, so if you do get called onto the pitch you're ready to give it your all, ok?"

"Yea, thanks Kells" Nix smiled, yea he had his folks, but they still relied on each other for a lot.

"No worries, go say bye to everyone" Kelly replied.

Kelly watched as her brother said bye to their parents, to their grandfather & various other people, she wondered what tomorrow would bring, she hoped that he could get the nerves under control. She also prayed that he'd be given the chance to make the pitch, that would be fantastic!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was an interesting night? Wasn't it just? Think that Lt Gomez was lucky to get away with only one decking! But good on Jack for sneaking out! Think Gibbs was taking the bowl off pretty seriously though, and who ended up winning it?**

**But with a new chapter brings a new day & Tony's got not only a doctor's appointment but a certain Israeli to pick up & then there's the small matter of the game! How will it all go? How will Tony & Nix cope with it all? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**The next chapter will be a few days away, still working on it, but remember I love hearing your thoughts, so review away!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****To all my newest followers & favourites welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thank you so much, I really love hearing your thoughts & they spur me to keep writing, so keep them coming!**

**To Guest Reviewer 1: Regarding the xmas presents, you'll just have to stay tuned.. no hints, sorry!**

**To Guest Reviewer Sharon: I'm so glad you're loving this story so much! Yes, Tim & Gibbs are getting closer. And I'll refer to the above comment regarding xmas - nice ideas, but there are no hints as to what shall come..**

**Now, let's see what the Doc's say for Tony... and how will that game go for Nix, warning, there is foul language in this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Tony sat in one of the patient rooms, he'd already had an x-ray &amp; various other 'routine' exams, he checked his watch again, it was 09:30, he had to be at the docks by 10:30 to pick up Ziva, what was taking so long?<p>

Tony let a sigh when Jimmy walked in "Palmer! What's taking so long?" he was getting a little nervous.

"Sorry Tony, the x-ray machine broke down, should be printing off now" Jimmy said.

"I've gotta be down at the port dock's in an hour to get Ziva" Tony said.

Jimmy nodded "I know, Dr Brine, is printing them off now, he'll be here as soon as he can"

Sure enough, 2 minutes later Dr Brine walked in "Sorry Tony, Sunday always seems to be breakdown day"

"How's it look?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's have a look now" Brine replied "have you got his previous ones"

Jimmy nodded & put up a set of his last lot of x-rays. Brine put up the ones from today, the two of them stood there comparing them.

"Well" Tony asked.

"I have to say, your lungs seem to be slightly improving, which is good" Brine commented.

"Wouldn't have thought it would start to heal after all these years" Jimmy commented, all his previous x-rays had never really shown any kind of healing.

"Me either, but I've never really had a patient before that had had the plague." Brine replied.

"Yea, certainly one of a kind, this area seems to have healed more than the rest" Jimmy replied.

"You're right, maybe the system will try healing one section at time, I'll have to do some consulting" Brine replied.

"Hello" Tony said, they were having a two way conversation about him "So? Healing that's good a thing right?"

"Sorry Tony" Jimmy replied "yes, it's a good thing"

"There's still a way to go, lots of healing to come, but it's a step in the right direction" Brine added.

"Ok" Tony he was definitely happy about that "so my throat?"

Brine approached Tony "now that I'm comfortable with the conditions of your lungs, I'm feeling a lot more confident that all you've got is minor case of tonsillitis, there's some minor swelling & inflammation, but nothing too concerning. I'll give you some antibiotics so it should do the trick, especially as you don't really have a temperature, which is a good thing" he finished while checking his throat again.

"Thanks" Tony replied, glad to hear it was nothing serious, all this lung talk & the waiting had made him nervous "can I go now?"

Brine pulled back a step & looked him squarely in the eye "Under some conditions, you assure me that you take your antibiotics religiously every day. You come to me or Jimmy the instant you feel it getting worse & I want to you to undergo a check up in a few days, either Jimmy or myself can do that."

Tony nodded "ok, I can handle that"

"One more thing Tony & this will be the kicker, but given the condition of your throat, I'm going to ask you to refrain from well, kissing. Your throat needs to rest, so go easy on the vocal cords too"

Tony looked at him horrified "what?"

Jimmy knew this would a hard pill for him to take, but Dr Brine was right "Sorry Tony, but he's right, should only need a few days to calm down"

Tony groaned, why why why?

Brine looked at Jimmy glad to have the backup "Jimmy's right only a few days, see Jimmy or myself say, day after tomorrow, that will be 3 doses of the antibiotic & should hopefully do the trick"

Tony slumped in defeat "fine, no kissing until cleared"

Brine smirked "I'd hope so, cause if I find out you haven't kept to your part of the deal, you wont be the one I'm calling"

Tony & Jimmy both shared a look of understanding, he'd call Shannon.

Tony looked back to the doc "message received Doc"

"Good, now I'm sure you have somewhere to be. So take this prescription & go enjoy your day" Brine said handing him the piece of paper.

"Thanks Doc" Tony replied.

Jimmy bided farewell as well & followed Tony, after picking up his prescription they head off "only a few days Tony"

* * *

><p>Tony stood on the pier, the Sea Hawk had dropped anchor at 07:00, and given she wasn't technically crew, she was going to be allowed off on the first boat launch, set for 10:30, it was that time now &amp; he couldn't wait to see her! He hated that they couldn't kiss, but at least she'd be home with him &amp; they could still snuggle.<p>

A few minutes later he saw the boat arrive, then he saw her, he headed to meet her straight away.

"Hey there" Tony greeted as she came off the boat.

Ziva smiled "Hello" it had been such a long few weeks!

Tony took her bags & led her away from the hustle of the disembarkation area, finding a quiet area he put the bags down & brought her into hug "hi"

Ziva smiled as she was both enveloped into a hug & returned it "hi back" she had missed him, more than she thought she thought she would, it was testament to how good things we going for them.

Coming out of the tight embrace Ziva looked up & went to kiss, Tony groaned & pulled back "can't Zi"

Ziva looked at him really confused "why?"

"Minor tonsillitis, Doc's Palmer & Brine have given clear instructions, no kissing for a few days & they want me to rest my vocals" Tony explained.

"Tonsillitis? Are you ok? Should you not be in bed?" Ziva asked concerned, she went to touch his forehead straight away.

"I'm fine, no temperature, just came from getting a full body check up at the base hospital, it's just some minor inflammation, was given antibiotics, don't need to be confined to bed, but maybe in a few days I might need it" Tony answered with a grin.

Ziva smiled "well, I am exhausted, so I think we should go home & we can both get some rest, maybe we should skip the game"

Tony's eyes widened "We can't miss the game!"

"Tony, he's not even playing, I think he will understand" Ziva replied as they headed for the car, even though Nix hadn't made the bench, they'd all gone to the games to show support.

Tony suddenly realised she didn't know, he grinned "He is! He's on the bench, we're going!"

Ziva stopped dead in her tracks "He's made the bench? For tonights game? are you serious?" she was not expecting that!

Tony just grinned & nodded.

"Guess we can't miss it then" Ziva replied.

Tony knew one other piece of information she didn't know yet, Zuse! He wanted to see her facial expression "you remember that case with the gas leak at the school at Quantico, where a young girl got kidnapped & it turned out the grandfather was some former super spy & he got in the way?"

"Yes" Ziva replied, why bring that up now?

"You remember those interns we had with us on the case?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but where are you going with this?" Ziva asked.

Tony just smiled "remember the kid we had, that rich kid who did it just to fill his public relations criteria?"

"Yes, his name was Conrad Zuse & if you don't tell me why we are talking about this I will head slap you!" Ziva was seriously wondering why they were talking this all.

Tony stopped & turned to her the grin was massive "Conrad Zuse is now the NCIS probationary agent of Team DiNozzo"

Ziva stared at him dumbfounded "He what?"

"He's the team's new probie" Tony grinned.

"Since when?" Ziva asked, had she missed that much?

"Friday, at the SSA meeting, Tristan assigned him, Wu's also been given a probie, cause of all the TA's we do" Tony explained.

"Go away for a few weeks & everything changes!" Ziva muttered as they got to the car.

* * *

><p>"They should put him on!" Gibbs said, he was frustrated.<p>

"You won't hear an argument from me Jethro, but I'm not the coach!" Shannon replied, it was the 50th minute, and the team weren't playing well, they just couldn't create any chances, they were really feeling the loss of Christof, the striker that had made the step up to the first team about a month ago. Not to mention Trivola, the striker who was out with an injury for another few weeks. They really should put her son on, not that she was biased, but they needed a spark!

"This is ridiculous!" Kelly sighed, it was the 60th minute now, only 30 to go & the other team were outplaying Napoli entirely, she was shocked it was still only 1-0, and that was in large part to great game the Napoli keeper - Medez - was having.

"Put on Gibbs!" Tony yelled.

Shannon, Ziva & Jimmy all shot him a look, none liked that he had yelled.

Tony swallowed "sorry" he whispered.

Tim could see that not only Kelly was getting annoyed, but all of them were, each of them & him included had gotten to understand the rules of the game very quickly & they'd all gotten heatedly involved, sometimes their ventings matched those of the locals & that said something! Because these locals seemed to let rip at every kick, every call. His gaze wandered to the end of the pitch where the Napoli substitutes were warming up & his eyes widened, all of them were still there, except one! "He's heading back!" Nix was walking back towards the bench, could he be going on?

Shannon watched her son head towards the bench, then her heart leapt, he was striping off his training jumper, he was going on! She took hold of her husband's hand "On my g-d!" this was a little overwhelming.

"Here we go" Gibbs whispered, he was feeling just the same, it was overwhelming to say the least! He put an arm around his girl's shoulder's, who was sitting next to him "ever thought you'd see the day?" he asked quietly.

Kelly flashed a look at her dad as she leaned into him "honestly, not in a million years. This is cereal!" this was overwhelming, she had no idea how'd she go if he got up to the first team. As she leaned into her dad she interlocked her hand with Tim's "it's kinda scary"

Tim smiled at Kelly's actions, he took a firm hold of her hand. He knew how Kelly felt about him, he also knew that she'd always be her dad's daughter & had no issue 'sharing', it made her happy, and that's all he wanted.

"Yeap, sure is" Gibbs agreed, he was nervous as anything.

* * *

><p>"It's fucked!" Nix growled pacing through the living room.<p>

Shannon just sighed, she'd let the language pass, he clearly needed to vent, it was a horrible situation. She felt so bad for her son. She also knew if she enforced the jar & its rules then there'd be a line outside the bathroom, her entire family & the team, they'd all let loose, so it wasn't really appropriate in this situation.

"It wasn't offside! and I didn't handball the bloody ball!" Nix vented.

Gibbs just watched his son pace, he had to admit he was angry as well.

"The ref was blind! He was no where near close enough to make that call!" Nix vented as he kept pacing.

Kelly had sat down on the couch & watched her brother, she had to admit she'd done her share of yelling at the referee, he was blind!

"How the hell could he disallow the goal & send me off! It's fucked!" Nix yelled.

Gibbs & Shannon shared a look, they had to agree, they had no idea how the referee viewed his goal as not only off-side, but that he'd hand-balled the ball. The big screen had shown the instant reply & it had shown that neither of those calls had been right.

Jack was feeling helpless as he watched his grandson pace & vent his frustrations & anger at what had happened, it was not a good way to start his playing career.

"It's fucked!" Nix yelled, he was so damn angry, so frustrated, so pissed off!

"Fubar" Kelly agreed, it was most certainly Fubar - Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition!

Gibbs walked up to his son & took him by the shoulders "I know, it's not right, the ref screwed up, but there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Shannon approached "Darling, it's not right & the coach said they'd appeal the red card, but dad's right, there's nothing we can do about it right now" the red card meant instant suspension from the next game & there was even a chance of the suspension being for more than one game.

"Kell should sue the bastard!" Nix vented.

Kelly grinned "I can do that! Be glad to!"

Gibbs let out a smirk "if the appeal doesn't go through we can consider it"

"Maybe" Shannon agreed, but shot her husband a wry look.

"It was my first appearance! My very first, how could that happen!" Nix choked out as he collapsed down onto the couch, he'd only ever been sent off once before & it had been years since it happened.

Shannon sat down with him straight away "darling, I know it hurts, we're all hurting. But you know what?"

Nix looked up to his mum, he'd buried his head into his hands "what?"

"I'm proud of the way you handled it, you were a lot more restrained than I was expecting, you were professional about it, mostly. That couldn't have been easy" Shannon remarked, after his initial outburst at the referee, he just walked off the pitch, all the others players were ranting & raving for minutes, but not him, he just let it out once & then left the field.

"That's cause I was in a state of shock!" Nix replied "I think Vincenzo learnt some knew english in the locker room" he'd been in shock at being sent off, but that wore off once he got to the locker room & he let loose with the only person in the room & that was the assistant team manager.

Shannon's eyes widened "Phoenix!"

"At least he did it off the field" Kelly commented, sharing a smirk with her brother.

Jack had to smile "must say Kell makes a valid point, I don't imagine that would have been wise, best he did it away from prying eyes" sharing a knowing look with his grandson, he had to admit, he was angry at the referee, how dare the man get it so wrong!

"This family is all the same, where did I go wrong!" Shannon laughed, she wanted to try to lighten the mood.

"Your own fault, you said yes" Gibbs grinned, he was sitting on the other side of his son to where his wife was & knew what she was trying to do.

Shannon grinned "you asked!"

The pair grinned again & leaned across their boy to kiss.

Nix had no choice but to lean as far forward as possible "can you two get a room?" he laughed, it felt good to laugh. He was however used to being stuck in the middle but it was never that pleasant.

Gibbs & Shannon pulled back, their little kiss had broken through the tense atmosphere just like they'd hope it would.

"We have one, numerous in fact" Shannon smiled.

Gibbs got an idea, yea it was close to 23:00, but none of them were going to be sleeping anytime soon "why don't we grab some ice cream & cookies & go work on some stuff in the garage?" he knew that if he got his son working on his project, it would take his mind off the game & would allow him to relax in order to sleep.

Nix nodded "ok, but can I have some tuna pie with extra cheese too, still hungry" he already had a bit to eat at the club, but he was still hungry. The hours after a match he was always starving & could splurge on some of the more fatty foods, because their bodies had used so much energy, their systems were still burning off fat. He'd loved dinners after he'd played in "full on" training games.

Shannon smiled "of course darling, why don't you, dad & gramps go in & start. Kells & I will sort the food"

Kelly followed her mum into the kitchen "I'm going to sue him!"

Shannon looked at her daughter "Like dad said, we'll wait for the appeal process, but maybe we should send him a pair of glasses" she finished with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Poor Poor Nix! That's definitely not a good way to start a career! As for Tony, that poor guy can't catch a break! **

**Can Kelly help her brother out? How will Tony go keeping to conditions the Doc set for him? Especially the kissing & dare I say rule with resting his vocal cords? That may be harder to do especially when he gets some unexpected visitors turn up at a crime scene!**

**More to come, but may be a few days away.. I always appreciate hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To all those who celebrate Christmas, I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas! To all those celebrate Chanukah, I hope the 8 days was enlightening & joyous! To Everyone else, may you be happy as you celebrate life! It's a very precious thing!**

**To momsboys: thank you so much, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story!**

**To all my recent followers/favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thank you! You rock.. now, let's see what awaits the team on a new case..**

* * *

><p>Tristan saw Gibbs walking up the stairs towards their offices "Morning Gibbs, how's your son doing? How are you doing?"<p>

Gibbs sighed, he'd barely gotten any sleep, they'd all been too worked up to go to bed "Morning, well, he's angry, annoyed, pissed off, upset, depressed & we are right there with him!" he was still fuming.

Tristan let out a sad smile, she hadn't been able to get to the game, but she'd heard all about it "I can understand that. It seems to be the talk of the building, everyone I think is sharing your feelings, can the club appeal or anything?"

"They're looking at the options today, normally it would mean an automatic 1 match suspension & maybe more, so they're going to try to appeal the charges, Nix has headed in this morning for a recovery session, after that they'll have a meeting about it." Gibbs answered.

"I'm sure Kelly has offered her assistance" Tristan smiled.

Gibbs smirked "She wants to sue the referee, the Italian Referee's Association for employing a blind man, the Italian Football Association for allowing the Referee's Association to employee him, so yes, she wants to help"

Tristan laughed "I'm sure she would succeed with some of that at least"

Gibbs grinned "I have no doubt" he had to admit, a lawyer in the family was a good thing!

Tristan nodded & made a move to head to her office but was stopped.

Gibbs held her back, there was something he needed run past her "Nix is having a hard time focusing on anything else & his mood leaves something to be desired. Shannon is showing my dad around today, so they won't be home much. I've told Nix to come here as soon as he's done at the club, he's gotta get on with his college stuff, so I'd like to set him up in my office to make sure he does that" he knew that wasn't really normal protocol, but he needed to keep an eye on him.

Tristan smiled, he really was a good dad "I'd do the same but just as long as he watches his mood around everyone, can't have him mouthing off left right & centre"

"Trust me, he knows when & where he needs to watch that" Gibbs replied, one thing he knew was that having his son here at NCIS would keep him in check, because he knew how to behave here & if he didn't then he'd call his son on it.

"Then that's fine Gibbs" Tristan smiled, but all of a sudden both their cells went crazy with messages - it was dispatch.

Gibbs checked his & dialled dispatch back "what you got?"

Tristan waited for Gibbs to finish, she could there was more than one thing "well?"

"Give the Post Office job to DiNozzo & Wu the assault" Gibbs said to the dispatcher, he turned to Tristan "It's begun, the base post office has had a break in, Local LEO's are holding 2 sailors on assault charges too" he replied

Tristan shook her head "you know sometimes I wish we didn't have to run the navy with so many sailors & marines"

Gibbs smirked "it would simplify things"

* * *

><p>"Still can't believe he got sent off!" Tim vented, it was just soo wrong! Nix had scored such a great goal, it wasn't offside &amp; he definitely didn't handball the ball!<p>

"It was a pathetic call! That ref should be fired!" Silva added.

Jonas leaned over the divider "I say we find out where he lives!"

Wu looked up "Jonas! Sit down! We aren't going to hunt him down. I suggest you do something more constructive with your time" he took a breath "like finding the nearest optometrist, then you can send the details to referee's ruling body, the guy clearly needs glasses, let's help out"

Jonas grinned "with pleasure sir"

Tony couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, they were all feeling the same way. He heard his phone go, seeing it was dispatch, he wondered what it would be this time, he answered the call & listened intently before hanging up. "Gear up! Base Post Office has had a break in" he called.

Tony then heard Wu call "Time to go! 2 Sailors are being held by local LEO's on assault charges"

Tony shared a look with Wu, they didn't even get a single day before the onslaught of situations came about with the added personnel in Naples.

Ziva was out doing a handover with the new Agent Afloat for the Sea Hawk but Tim & Silva instantly got their gear & weapon & were making their way to the lift right behind Tony, but Zuse was slow on the uptake.

Tony turned, he saw Gibbs & Tristan standing on the level above & sighed "Zuse! Move your ass!"

Zuse swallowed, he'd been in the middle of an mandatory online tutorial about safety matters at NSA Naples when Tony had given them the command & had been slow off the mark to get up "coming sir"

Tony could have sworn he'd seen a smirk on Gibbs's face, he shot him a glare.

Gibbs just raised his eyebrow in response, he grabbed his phone & texted Tony 'he's your probie, not mine. Train him to heel, just like I did!''

Tony read the text & stared at it wide eyed, he shot a look up to his boss.

"Get going DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, this was going to be fun to watch!

Tony smirked "On it boss!" he replied, yea, guess he had been trained to heel & now it was his turn to do the training, he grinned.

Tony entered the lift & looked Zuse squarely in the eyes "when I say gear up, you drop everything, gear up & start moving. There's no delay!"

Zuse nodded "yes sir" he thought Gibbs had been an hard arse, but Tony was pretty tough himself!

Tim smirked, they'd all learnt that the hard way with Gibbs, he was glad Tony wasn't going to give Zuse any lighter treatment.

* * *

><p>"What 'ave we got?" Tony asked.<p>

"Employees found the back door busted open when they arrived this morning, the safe that held what small money they kept on sight was broken into, security system was disabled around 01:00" Tim reported.

Silva took over "Some of the mail has been opened, will take a while to see if there's any pattern to what they opened, it may be random, may not. But so far, it looks like only outgoing mail was targeted"

"How much money was taken?" Tony asked.

"Ahh, employees think around a thousand dollars, they're just trying to get us a more accurate figure as we speak" Tim answered "It's not a lot of money, you'd get more breaking into one of the base clubs"

"Maybe it wasn't about the money then, maybe it was the mail." Tony replied he turned to Silva "you said it was all outgoing mail?"

"Yes sir" Silva answered "Zuse is packing it all for transport, maybe we can get some prints off the envelopes & find a common denominator"

Tony nodded "get it packed & over to the NATO labs, let them see what they can find, take Zuse. We can then look for patterns" he instructed Silva.

"Yes sir" Silva agreed & moved away.

Tony saw Tim was back at the back door "anything?"

"Nope, wiped clean, no prints here or anywhere, they must have used gloves. What you thinking?" Tim asked.

Tony considered it "Why steel or go through the mail? I mean in this day and age, snail mail is really old school, when was the last time you wrote a letter & actually mailed it?"

"A while" Tim had to admit.

"Exactly! No one our age uses real mail anymore, heck even Gibbs has joined the 21st century now!" Tony smirked "whoever it was..."

"was older, much older..." Tim mused.

A light bulb hit both of them "or they were after information an older person had!"

"I must say it's fascinating watching you two work" Shannon commented.

Tony & Tim snapped their attention around to her in utter shock.

Shannon smiled "The way your minds are so in sync really is something"

Tony had no idea what she was doing here "what are you doing here?" he scanned the immediate area, they had just gotten outside the Post Office.

"As you so rightly put it, post offices are used for the older generation mostly. Jack is expecting a parcel, so I came by to see if it's arrived for him" Shannon replied "What happened?"

"Break in" Tony replied "maybe you should come back later?" he suggested, knowing full well Gibbs wouldn't want her mixed up in anything of a sort, he saw that one of the employees had called for Tim & he'd headed off.

"Maybe I should" Shannon agreed, but she then saw a car pull up right on the curb in front of them, with 2 men in dark suits hoping out.

Tony saw these 2 men get out & instantly tensed, placing himself in front of Shannon, it was a natural protective instinct reaction, something didn't seem right.

"Mr DiNozzo?" man in suit number one asked.

"Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS" Tony answered.

"Of course" man in suit number two smirked "Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo, we need a word"

"About?" Tony asked.

"It's a sensitive matter, we need you to come with us" man in suit number 1 answered.

"and you are?" Shannon asked, she didn't like the feel of these men one little bit.

"Agent Migel Moretti, INTERPOL" Moretti answered "and this is my partner Agent Arthur Mandel, also of INTERPOL"

Both Tony's & Shannon's eyes widened INTERPOL?

"What can I do for INTERPOL?" Tony asked, what the hell do they want?

"You can come with us, we need to speak, it's sensitive & confidential" Mandel answered.

"Yea well, I'm in the middle of a case right now, so unless you can give me a better reason..." Tony said.

"We have been given authority to take you by force if necessary, don't make us do that" Moretti said giving Tony a death glare.

Shannon's eyes widened, she saw Tim was standing not far away & was keenly watching on, using her hand which was resting on her thigh, she tapped out G-I-B-B-S with morse code, hoping he'd get the message to call her husband.

Tim had seen the car pull up & the men start to talk to Tony & Shannon, but he was busy with the employees, it wasn't until he saw Tony tense further that he started to pay very close attention, he then saw Shannon tapping her hand against her thigh, he saw a pattern. He realised what it was was G-I-B-B-S in morse code.. GIBBS! He dialled his phone instantly "Boss! Need you at the Post office now! Something's not right, There's 2 men speaking with Tony & your wife & she just signalled me with morse code to call you!"

Gibbs had been listening to McGee & he propelled himself out of his chair, what on earth was Shannon doing at the Post office? Morse code signalling? That couldn't be good! "I'll be there in 10! Nothing happens to her!"

"No boss" Tim agreed, he moved closer, he certainly wasn't going to let anything happen to her or Tony, he didn't like the look of his men, and with Silva & Zuse already gone, he signalled one of the MP's who was on duty at the scene, they needed to keep an eye on these men.

Shannon was relieved when she saw Tim on the phone, she didn't know what these INTERPOL men wanted, but it was unsettling her to no end. She certainly didn't like the thought of Tony having to go anywhere with these men, without even a reason and their threat about using force was worrying her, what did these men think he'd done? He certainly would never do anything illegal or untoward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope Gibbs gets there in time! But what on earth do INTERPOL want with Tony? Can they really succeed in getting a 'private' conversation with Tony? Or will someone crash the party?**

**More up soon! You know I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: To those that most recently joined this ride as a follower or favourite, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To all my reviewers, you all rock! I really love hearing your feedback, hearing how much you're all loving this story & your opinions, really spurs me to keep writing, so thank you! I know I normally reply to you all, but tonight I am in desperate need of sleep & want to get this posted, so please forgive me!**

**To answer all the comments about the INTERPOL agents all I can say that they are real agents...as for the comments about Tony's father... yea, not comment..**

**Can Gibbs get there? I think he will... so let's see what happens & what Gibbs has up his sleeve to deal with them! **

* * *

><p>It was only a very short drive, even so Gibbs had gotten there in record time, he was worried sick. He pulled his car up, double parking it in front of the mystery black sedan he presumed belonged to the 2 men he could see speaking with Tony, Tim &amp; his wife.<p>

Tony & Shannon were still staring these INTERPOL men down when Gibbs arrived & both breathed sighs of relief seeing him pull up.

Gibbs marched straight over & put himself between the men & his wife & team "and you are?" he demanded.

Agent Moretti looked him up & down "Agent Moretti, INTERPOL & as we've already said, we just need Agent DiNozzo here to come with us to answer some questions" showing his badge & I.D.

Gibbs made sure not to show surprise at the INTERPOL remark, but what kind of questions did they have for Tony? "My Agent is leading an investigation right now, so unless you can give me further information, I wont take him off that"

"It wont take long, but the matter is confidential, we only have authority to speak with him directly, this is not an NCIS matter" Mandel asserted.

"Not good enough" Gibbs replied.

"If it's not NCS related then what is it about?" Tony asked, what on earth did they want?

Moretti looked at him, he was curious, that could help them "We can only explain in private, the matter is..."

"yea, yea, confidential... you've said that already" Tony interrupted "But I have no secrets from these people, so go ahead"

Shannon had to smile at that, she was getting even more concerned though, this wasn't work related, so what was it about?

"Afraid we can't speak to you, unless it's in private, we've been given strict instructions.. only in private, so please, if you'd come with us?" Mandel said.

"If you think I am letting him go anywhere with you without me, you are dreaming!" Gibbs asserted "you want to speak to him, you can do so at NCIS" at least that would keep them in their backyard, where they had advantage to deal with whatever it was.

Mandel shook his head "unfortunately not..."

"Ok" Moretti agreed, it drew a look from his partner "we need to speak with you urgently, so we can't keep standing here debating turf. All I will say is, we will speak to him privately, no other NCIS personnel are allowed into the room & that includes you Deputy Special Assistant Director Gibbs & I would go so far as to include your wife in that category"

Gibbs again hid his surprise at them knowing him & his wife "ok" he agreed.

Tony was a little taken aback by Gibbs's ready agreement, he was going to say something but didn't get the chance.

"McGee, take DiNozzo back to HQ, now!" Gibbs ordered, he turned to the two men "you two can follow us"

"Yes boss" Tim answered pulling Tony with him, they'd already finished up processing the scene, which was a good thing.

Shannon sat down into her husbands work car "what are you up to?" he clearly had gotten a idea as to how to deal with these men from INTERPOL.

Gibbs just smiled as he started the car, he then dialled his phone.

* * *

><p>Tony was pacing in Gibbs's office &amp; was oblivious to the fact that Gibbs had entered "what do they want? Not work related... what do they want? I haven't done anything!"<p>

"Tony" Gibbs said trying to get attention, but he was clearly still rambling to himself too loudly to hear him, he approached his agent, a man he considered much more than that really. He was like a son, he knew he had to snap him out of it, so he gave him a quick 'tap' to the back of his head "DiNozzo"

Tony's eyes snapped up to see Gibbs "Boss, I've done nothing, I swear! I don't know what they want!"

"Relax DiNozzo, I know you haven't done anything" Gibbs said reassuring him "just see what they want & we'll take it from there"

"Wish you could be there with me" Tony confessed, he'd feel so much better if he could have him with him.

Gibbs felt the same way, he didn't like that he wasn't going to be able to be there for him "Me too, but you wont be alone" he had a plan!

Before Tony could ask Gibbs what he meant a knock came on the door & Tim entered "they're in the conference room boss & said Tony had to go there now"

Gibbs felt his phone vibrate, he looked at it "coming inside now" he nodded, they could go now "ok, let's go"

"Boss?" Tony queried.

Gibbs held a small smile "gotta trust me Tony"

While Tony was nervous, trusting Gibbs came so naturally, so he would trust him, the man he considered a father, sometimes even more of a father than his own "I can do that"

"Good" Gibbs smiled.

Tony followed his boss towards to the conference room, as soon as he saw the INTERPOL agents his stomach gave another nervous twitch, but standing with them was Shannon, who was giving the pair glares that would rival Gibbs glare. It gave him a small lift knowing just how much she cared to be here for it, to go toe to with these men for him.

Mandel opened the door & looked at Tony with clear meaning, go inside.

"Go on in DiNozzo, we'll be right outside" Gibbs said motioning his man to go in.

Tim had followed the pair to the conference room, he couldn't believe Gibbs was being so accommodating to the pair & basically sent Tony into the room alone.

Agent Moretti waited until his partner & Tony had gone inside "I appreciate your assistance, this wont take long"

Gibbs just nodded "Agent Moretti, let me make something crystal clear, you step over the boundary & I will hold you personally accountable" he finished giving the man a death glare to show just how much he means it.

"I assure you, all we have are a few questions for your man" Moretti replied.

"Shall we get started then Agent Moretti" Kelly said brushing past him & heading for the conference room door.

Moretti's eyes widened "and you are?"

Kelly had one hand on the door handle & looked back to him, he was tall, very skinny with extremely thinning black hair, not a good looking man one bit "I am Supervisory Special Agent DiNozzo's personal lawyer. You want to speak to him, that's fine. But I am present, or he wont say a word"

"He's not under arrest" Moretti replied.

"Don't care, you mentioned this was a non-NCIS related matter & therefore it's personal for Agent DiNozzo. Given that, he is entitled to a lawyer, and that's me!" Kelly asserted, she opened the door & saw Tony still standing up "Good, you haven't started talking yet Tony, I'm right on time"

Tony was startled at Kelly's appearance, but then he realised this was Gibbs's plan! He said he wouldn't be alone & who better to piss off INTERPOL agents than a lawyer! "Was waiting for my lawyer" he said playing along.

Shannon smirked, Moretti looked like he was ready to explode.

"Agent Moretti my agent has things to do, so please go in & get on with it" Gibbs asserted, he loved how off balanced this man now looked with the appearance of his daughter, he was starting to realise that lawyers could be very useful!

"I said alone, this doesn't require the attendance or attention of a lawyer" Moretti replied.

Tim just smiled, he'd seen Kelly make a move to come back out of the room, he was going to get schooled!

"Any person is entitled to legal counsel when in a discussion with any law enforcement agency & my client is no different. He won't utter a single word without me present, Do you want to have a one way conversation? Do you want to do all the talking & have my client not utter a single word, if so I can leave" Kelly replied "Oh, I have other cases going on, so if we don't get started, you'll have to come back tomorrow. Your choice, we can talk now & you can tell us what my client can help you with, or you can come back when we see fit, that happens & I will be forwarding my bill to your office and I doubt your superiors will appreciate my charge out rates"

Gibbs wanted to grin, but he held his firm gaze on the man, he loved that his girl was putting this guy in his place, leaving him no room to manoeuvre! Tim loved that Gibbs had obviously called Kelly, that was brilliant! Shannon knew how much her daughter cared for Tony, as soon as they'd called her she'd left her office instantly wanting to help.

Kelly watched Moretti reluctantly enter the room "wise choice Agent Moretti, now what's all this about?" she asked as she closed the door.

"Great idea boss!" Tim said as soon as the door closed.

Gibbs smirked, he had to agree "Where's Silva & Zuse?"

"Ah, over at the NATO labs boss with the evidence" Tim reported.

"Get them back & get Ziva here too" Gibbs ordered "something tells me this isn't going to be cut & dry"

Tim nodded & moved down the hall to call the troops back, if Tony needed backup, he'd make sure the whole team would be ready to give it, that was his role as Tony's 2nd after all.

"What do you think is going on?" Shannon asked.

Gibbs leaned back against the wall "Not sure, but I'm not liking this" he admitted.

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes, both wondering what conversation was taking place on the other side of the door, both wished they could be in there to help, but they relied on the fact that Kelly was with Tony, she wouldn't let them get away with anything, for starters she was a damn fine lawyer, the other was the protectiveness she felt towards him, like they all felt for each other & that meant she'd fight even harder whenever required.

"Gibbs" Tristan greeted "Got your S.O.S., what's going on?"

"Not sure, INTERPOL are speaking with DiNozzo, apparently it's got nothing to do with NCIS, they demanded a private conversation with him" Gibbs said

Tristan didn't like that one bit "INTERPOL?"

"mmhhmm" Gibbs confirmed "Kelly's in there with him, as his personal lawyer"

Tristan raised an eyebrow "and I bet that went down extremely well"

"They handled it like any federal agent would..." Shannon surmised.

"So not well" Tristan said sharing a smile with Shannon.

"Not in the slightest" Shannon agreed.

Gibbs started pacing, yea his girl was in there with Tony but it still concerned him. His gut was telling him that whatever the reason was it wasn't good, not one little bit. He tried to prepare himself for what ever it was,..

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm... this isn't looking good! But at least Kelly is in there with him! She'll keep them from going too far! But what on earth do they want?!**

**How exactly will Kelly handle it? How will Ziva handle the aftermath? And who exactly is next on the list of people they'll need to speak with?**

**More up soon! Remember, I alway love hearing your thoughts, so review away! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: To all my followers/favourites, welcome aboard, thanks for joining this ride! To my reviewers, you all rock! I really love hearing all your thoughts/comments, they spur me to keep writing! So keep 'em coming!**

**To Guest Reviewers, because I can't PM you:**

**momsboys: thanks so much, glad you're loving this, here's another chapter**

**Guest: whats going on? Well, we find out how people feel... but what is really going, that will still a short while to come to the fore.**

**CookieSprinkles: I like your videolink idea! But that won't be happening for this conversation.. maybe a future one though!**

**Shall we see how things are going? How will that conversation go? What will Kelly's reaction be? How will Tony cope? Ziva? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>Shannon wasn't sure how long it had been, but Ziva, Silva &amp; Zuse were all back &amp; waiting with the rest of them, they had just caught them up on what was going on.<p>

Gibbs tensed as soon as he heard raised voices, and it sounded like his daughter's, he just couldn't work out what she was saying, he took a breath trying to stop himself from entering the room when he saw the conference room door handle move..

Moretti followed Mandel out out the room before turning back to speak "Thank you for your time Ms Gibbs, Agent DiNozzo"

Kelly eyed him & his partner as she followed them out "Might I make a suggestion?" she asked closing the door behind her, Tony needed time & she really didn't want him to hear what she was going to say next, he was dealing with enough, she was trying to get herself back under control, she couldn't begin to understand how he was coping.

Mandel looked at her "and that would be?"

"Leave this building before I do something I'll regret & you'll be sorry for! You should be glad for these for witnesses! Get out!" Kelly barked, she utterly furious with these agents!

Gibbs eyes widened, he was certain he wasn't alone in the shock, he placed himself toe to toe with Moretti, his girl was clearly pissed off & he didn't care why, he'd back her up "you heard her"

Moretti ignored Gibbs & looked at Kelly "I trust you will notify us if..."

"Get out! You've said enough & I've already told you how I feel about the way you handled it, so unless you want me to show you how I feel, which I'd gladly do, leave!" Kelly asserted. Her ability to maintain self control was failing her, majorly!

Tim had put himself alongside Gibbs & toe to toe with Mandel, just staring him down, he didn't like that these agents had upset her so much & he worried what had transpired & how Tony was too!

Tristan saw how upset Kelly was & also how tense the situation was now, she was concerned with everything Kelly had said, clearly what ever had transpired in the conference room wasn't good "Agent Silva, could you & Agent Zuse please escort these gentleman out of the building. If they give you any trouble, you have my permission to _'help them'_ out"

Silva nodded "Yes ma'am" she eyed the men "after you two" she'd see these men out & kinda hoped they put up resistance, she'd love nothing more than to 'help' them. From the way Kelly was behaving there was obviously something terrible going on & she didn't like that, she hadn't known Tony & the team for very long, but she respected her SSA a great deal, so she'd back him up with what ever she had to.

Shannon had been totally shocked at Kelly's outbursts, she watched as the INTERPOL agents left with Silva & Zuse, once they were clear she turned to her daughter "Kelly?"

Kelly tried to take deep breath to calm herself but it was impossible! "I know you don't approve of foul language mum, but those two men are fucking dickheads! They deserve to be keel hauled for what they just did!" yea, she was so utterly furious! She just couldn't hold it back any longer.

Shannon stared at her daughter in shock "I'm sure they may not be pleasant..."

Kelly interrupted her "Mum, when you find out what they did... trust me, you'll feel the same way, you'd likely want to ready the catapult!" she looked to her dad who she could see was also a little surprised at her outburst "and you will likely want to track them back down & shoot them!" she gazed over to Tim & Ziva, who was she kidding "you'd all want to shoot them!"

"I can get them back" Tim suggested, he didn't care what was going, the pure face that she was feeling like she did made him want to shoot them just for that.

Kelly smirked "I know where to find them, and if I have to see them anytime in the near future..." she didn't even want to say what she was thinking, she shook her head, she needed to think straight, Tony needed her on her game, not on those morons! She took another calming breath "I'll be right back" she finished before heading back into the room.

Ziva was really concerned, what was going on? she wanted to go in to see Tony, he was obviously dealing with something, she wanted to help him. It took a good 10 minutes and as soon as Kelly came back out she jumped onto her "what is going on Kelly?"

Kelly looked at Ziva, this wasn't going to be easy for her to hear "I can't say at the moment Ziva, Tony just needs some time" she saw Ziva move to go into the room "Sorry Ziva, but he doesn't want you with him at the moment" she took a breath "he's asked for mum to sit with him"

"Why?" Ziva asked, feeling very hurt.

Kelly knew it had hurt Ziva & it hurt her to say it "because right now, he just needs... well, he just needs a mum. His world has been turned completely upside down & he needs..."

"Then I should be with him" Ziva insisted interrupting her, she was his partner, and she didn't mean work partner, she should be the one to help him, sooth him, not Shannon.

"Ziva I'm not disagreeing with you" Kelly said, she understood where she was coming from, she'd feel the same way if Tim was in Tony's position "but right now, this is about what Tony needs, and he asked for mum, he just needs... a mum" she knew Tony considered her mum to be like a mum to him too, and right now even more so that his own. "I know that you want to help, so does he, but right now..."

"He needs a mother, you have said that already" Ziva bit back.

Kelly sighed "Ziva, I can totally understand how much it must hurt, but I know you want what's best for Tony, that's all you want & we all have to put that first in our thoughts & actions, it will be the only way to get him through this, Tony will need you, I assure you & I do need your help with something"

Shannon could see the pain on Ziva's face, she didn't want to step on the woman's toes, but if Tony wanted her, she'd be there for him. Kelly was right, Tony's needs had to come first.

Kelly looked at her mum "can you sit with him? I've gotta make a few calls & will come back as soon as I can"

Shannon nodded, she felt horrible for going in in front of Ziva, but she headed in none the less.

The sight that Shannon saw broke her heart, Tony was curled up on the floor in the corner of the room, his knees were drawn to his chest, his head was buried into his knees & his arms were wrapped around his legs, he was shaking! What on earth had happened? What had those agents said to him?

She sat down next to Tony & put an arm around him "Shh Tony, we'll get through it"

It took a moment, but Tony soon fell into Shannon's hold & started crying, her heart was breaking as she listened to Tony cry, it wasn't adult sobbing, it was full blown crying, she wrapped both of her arms around him, just cradling him, like she'd done with her kids so many times "ohh Tony, my boy, it'll be ok, we'll get through it. I'm right here my boy" in this moment her motherly love for the man came to the fore in spades, and she'd do whatever she had to help a man that she really considered a son through whatever had just befallen him.

* * *

><p>Gibbs could see how hurt Ziva was by Kelly saying Tony had wanted Shannon &amp; not her "can you tell us what's going on? At all?"<p>

Kelly sighed "not right now, I need to a make a few calls, clarify a few things. I have to call my office back in DC & set a few things in motion"

"If you need to arrange it on a secure line, just let me know. We can feed it through MTAC" Tristan offered, something gave her the feeling this wasn't something small or simple.

"Thank you ma'am, that would be appreciated" Kelly agreed, it would be a lot easier to do that conversation over a secure video feed.

Tim could see that she was still really tense, he also saw how Ziva was coping, or lack there of "you said you needed something? What can we do?"

Kelly wasn't sure how they'd take it, but there was something she needed help with "yea, I need you to find someone"

"Who?" Ziva asked.

"Tony's father" Kelly answered.

Gibbs, Ziva & Tim all looked at her in shock!

"Why do we have to find Tony's father?" Ziva asked.

"I can't say right now, but we just need to find him" Kelly answered, she hated keeping things a secret from them & this one was especially hard, but it's what Tony wanted & right now him & his needs was all Kelly was concerning herself with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohh NO! What on earth did those pesky INTERPOL Agents say to Tony? And why do they need to find Senior?**

**Where will they find Senior? How will Tony cope with that news? And how will Ziva handle not being in there with Tony? **

**More up soon! You know I love hearing your comments, so review away!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy New Year Folks! Here's hoping everyone had a great festive period & is ready for a brand new year! To my newest followers & favourites, welcome aboard! I love seeing those numbers climb & to have it climb for the sequel, wow! I'm just chuffed! To my dearest reviewers, well, you all rock! Thank you!**

**Now, how's Tony doing? And where exactly will they find Senior? Let's find out...**

* * *

><p>Kelly watched as Tim pulled Ziva down the hall back to the bullpen, he promised they'd find where Senior was, she felt though 2 people staring at her, sighing she turned to her dad &amp; Tristan "I wish I could tell you, but I can't, at least not yet"<p>

"Would I be correct in saying that this isn't a simple matter?" Tristan asked.

"Very much so ma'am, this is intense, complicated & will likely take a while to sort out, so that investigation they were on..." Kelly started.

"I'll pass it to another team Kells" Gibbs interrupted her.

"I can do that for you Gibbs, Donnelly?" Tristan asked, she drew a nod, and headed off, realising it best to maybe leave the pair alone for a private word.

"Does he need anything else?" Gibbs asked, Tony was obviously dealing with a lot & it pained him that he couldn't help.

"Right now, he just needs to know that his world hasn't completely shattered & that he's still cared for, hence mum being in there" Kelly said, she couldn't tell her dad, but she hoped that was enough to give him some kind of a clue.

Gibbs didn't like that answer "what did Senior do Kells?"

Kelly sighed "dad, I can't say, so please don't push me"

Gibbs saw how hard this had affected her "ok angel, no more pushing, can I do anything for you?"

"Coffee? I'm pretty tired from our lack of sleep last night & Tony will need us all to have our best game faces on" Kelly answered.

"That I can do" Gibbs nodded, he took her under his arm "let's get you set up in MTAC"

* * *

><p>Ziva was frustrated, she should be in there with Tony, she loved him, why did he want Shannon? Why did they have to find Senior? What was going on? She was annoyed that Kelly wouldn't share.<p>

Tim saw that Ziva was basically just sitting in her seat not doing anything, he got up "Don't forget, check flight manifests, hotels, credit card accounts" he said towards Silva & Zuse and was glad when he saw nods of understanding.

"Ziva" Tim said gently.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"You can't blame her for keeping you out" Tim said gently.

"Of course you'd defend her McGee" Ziva muttered.

"This isn't about me defending her" Tim retorted gently "she has information we don't, she knows what's going on, we don't"

"because she wont tell us" Ziva replied.

"She can't" Tim said simply "She wants to, believe me, she wants to, but she took an oath when she became a lawyer to keep things confidential in relation to matters with her clients & this is like that. It's an oath she takes very seriously"

"Tony isn't a client, he's part of our family" Ziva replied.

"Which makes this harder on her for keeping the matter confidential" Tim said, he'd seen it all over face how hard it was to not tell them "what ever it is, is obviously something major, and she's obviously spoken to Tony about it & she's acting on what he wants & his needs. We just need to be there for him & when he's ready he'll tell us what's going on, I have no doubt about that"

"I am just...upset that he does not want me, he wants Shannon, not me, I should be in there with him" Ziva finally admitted.

Tim knew that was the real issue "I can understand that, Kelly said she understood it as well."

"So I should..." Ziva started to say

Silva had looked over, she could hear the discussion & wanted to help "Ziva, sometimes a parent's shoulder is easier to cry on than a partner's. Sometimes, it's easier to cry into the arms of a mother or father & just know that you're safe, secure & loved unconditionally, it allows a safe place to get the emotions out" she knew how close they all were & that Tony saw Shannon as mother figure.

Tim was glad Silva had jumped in, it was exactly what he was thinking, though if he had said it, it wouldn't have come out so well.

"And I care for him unconditionally" Ziva replied, she didn't want to tell them that she loved him unconditionally.

"I'm not saying you don't, all I'm saying is that in tough times, it can be easier to release emotions with a parent than a partner. I know that from experience." Silva replied.

Tim nodded "I agree, doesn't mean Tony loves you any less"

"He doesn't Ziva" Kelly confirmed coming into the bullpen "and he's going to need **you** more than ever, he'll need everyone's help"

"Ahh, sorry to interrupt" Zuse said "but I think I've found him"

"Where?" Kelly, Ziva, Tim & Silva all asked.

"On a flight here" Zuse replied.

Tim could see the surprise in the others, he decided to take charge "When does it land?"

"In 3 hours" Zuse replied.

"Ok, check hotels, car rentals, limo services. Let's find out where he's staying" Tim replied.

"I didn't know he was coming" Ziva whispered.

Kelly saw Ziva was hurt by this "Neither did Tony Ziva, last he knew Senior was still in New York" she was though seriously concerned, why was he coming, now of all times? Did he know something? Had he been contacted? Ohh.. this could be bad!

That made Ziva feel better, she wondered though why he was coming here?

"Kell, your call's come through" Gibbs said from the level above.

Kelly looked & nodded, reaching the level above "Thanks, Senior is actually on his way here, will be here in 3 hours. Tim & the others are trying to see where he's staying & all that. Tony had no idea he was coming" she'd have to be quick with her call, she needed to give him some warning.

"Could it have anything do to with...?" Gibbs asked.

Kelly thought about it "It could, but I don't think so, if it does though... I don't really want to go there!" the more she thought about it, it didn't really make sense.. but maybe..

Gibbs watched his girl head into MTAC & promptly took himself down the stairs "What have we got?"

* * *

><p>Kelly headed down the hall, she'd checked her watch, it was going to be roughly 2 hours before Senior arrived, they'd worked out he was staying at the Piazza Bellini, right in the centre of Naples, trick was he'd booked the room for 2 people. She honestly didn't know how Tony was going to take the news, the conversation with her DC office had taken slightly longer than she wanted, but they ploughed whatever they could, there was a lot to do &amp; now, she just hoped she could get further details to help, but it was going to be tricky.<p>

She carefully opened the door to the conference room & saw Tony sitting on the floor at the far corner, he was buried into her mum, she could see her mum's gaze now on her as she approached. He looked horrible, her fury towards those agents rose again, they really were thoughtless heartless people!

Shannon watched as her daughter crouched down in front of them, on the one hand she would have preferred to have been outside, at least then she might know what was going on. Tony hadn't uttered a word, and he'd just stopped crying, her heart had been breaking over & over for him."Tony" she whispered into him.

Kelly saw Tony look up & then meet her gaze "we need to have a quick chat, ok?"

Tony nodded, but remained silent, he was still trying to believe everything.

"I've spoken with my office back in DC & our investigators will get going looking into it all, they're among the best in the business, they'll use what information we have & go from there, we'll figure this all out, ok?" Kelly started.

Tony again just nodded, glad to hear it.

Shannon's wondered why on earth they'd have to engage Kelly's office investigator team, what had happened?

Kelly took a deep breath, this would be the tough one "We've found where Senior is... he's on a flight headed here, he'll be here in 2 hours"

Tony's eyes widened in utter shock, why was his dad headed here? now of all times?

Shannon saw shock on Tony's face "you didn't know he was coming?"

Tony shook his head, he still couldn't speak.

"As far as we can tell he's staying at a hotel in the city centre & he's... booked the room for 2 people" Kelly finished a little hesitantly.

Tony was confused, something came to him "She's not..." he whispered.

"I doubt it" Kelly answered straight away "I checked the flight manifest myself & she's not on it, not sure who he's travelling with"

Shannon wondered who they were talking about, obviously a lady, but who? She wanted to ask, but thought better of it.

"Tim's also checked & it doesn't look like he's booked any pickup services. This call is up to you. If you want, we can get someone to meet him as soon as he lands & bring him straight here, or we can get him later from his hotel, give you more time, whatever you want Tony" Kelly explained "we can bring or not bring whoever he's travelling with, that's up to you, but I think we need to do it sooner rather than later INTERPOL may..." she added, INTERPOL will probably want to speak to him too.

Tony would have preferred more time to get his head around everything, but he also wanted to know if it was really true, it was the lack of confirmation that finally made the decision for him "now, alone" he whispered.

Kelly got what he meant "ok, we'll get someone to collect him & bring him here, alone"

Kelly wished she could have finished the chat there, but there was more "do you want to speak to him alone? Or do you want someone with you? Ziva? Me? Mum? Dad? Whoever you want will be here for you"

Shannon nodded "whatever you need Tony"

Tony thought about it for a moment before looking to Shannon "you & Gibbs"

Shannon smiled "then we will be with you Tony, in whatever capacity you need" she'd never met Tony's father before & now realised their first meeting wasn't exactly going to peachy, but if Tony wanted her & her husband there for him, then that's what she'd, they'd do.

"Ok, I'll go organise it" Kelly agreed "do you want Tim & Ziva to get him or someone else?" she didn't know if he wanted anyone close to him to retrieve him or not.

"Someone else, not them, not my team" Tony said, he didn't want him team anywhere near him "don't want them near him"

Shannon was now really concerned, what on earth had the man done to Tony?

Kelly understood "ok, I'll get dad to organise another pair of agents to get him & bring him here"

Tony nodded "thanks"

"Tony, look at me" Kelly said, she continued when their eyes met "you don't have to thank me, **we are a family** & we do whatever is necessary for our family, no thanks required, got it?"

Shannon smiled at her daughter comments "we certainly are a family & Kelly's right, we do what we have to do without any thanks required mister"

Tony smiled, gosh right now, right at this very minute, all he could think about was why couldn't his mum have been Shannon? he rested his head back on her shoulder & loved that she again put her arm around his shoulder. He was loved & cared for but a true family, by a parent "thanks" he whispered.

Shannon felt him fall back into her & took hold of him again, she was seriously concerned as to what was going on, but knew that when he was ready he would tell her "Tony my boy, you'll get through it, we'll help you through it. You're not alone in this, we are right here with you & wont allow you to crumble. I love you too much to let that happen"

Kelly cringed, hoping that wouldn't cause a reaction, but she dropped her head when she heard a small sob emanate from Tony.

Shannon wasn't sure why her daughter had cringed, until she heard it, Tony had started crying again, she seriously needed to know what was going on! A simple statement of love had brought the man to tears! She looked to her daughter & mouthed _'what is going on?'_

Kelly sighed _'family issues, big ones'_ she mouthed back. It was all she could say, she motioned that she was going to head out.

Shannon just held Tony as she watched her daughter leave "shh" she soothed, trying to comfort him for something she didn't even know about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony's really not coping at all :( But maybe Silva had managed to calm Ziva down? **

**But what has Tony so upset? And why exactly is Senior coming to Naples without prior notice? These answers will be revealed next, well, mostly... lol sorry! How will Tony go speaking with Senior? How will Gibbs & Shannon go in there with him?**

**More up soon! You know I love to hear your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know you're anxious to see what the deal is, so I'll make this thank you quick. Thank you to everyone! I love knowing you're all enjoying the continued adventures we're going through!**

**To CookiesSprinkles: Thanks for your thoughts & ideas, they're interesting, I'll give you that! Unfortunetly it wouldn't be his mum being alive, he was with her when she died, Tony makes reference to it in Season 9, Ep1, she died in hospital, while they were watching a movie.**

**What's going on with Tony & his father, let's find out! **

* * *

><p>Gibbs saw a dejected look on his daughter's face as she came down the hall, but as soon as she saw him she motioned him towards her, obviously wanting a private conversation. "you ok?"<p>

"Today is not the day for that question dad" Kelly replied.

Gibbs realised she was right "ok, what now?"

"Need you to get Tony's dad picked up & brought here, but alone. He's apparently travelling with someone, Tony doesn't want that person brought here. He also doesn't want Tim or Ziva to go, in fact he doesn't want any of his team near him. So it will have to be a separate team, one that's never met him" Kelly answered.

This was just getting better & better Gibbs thought "Ok, that I can do"

"There's a chance those INTERPOL agents may be waiting too. We need to get him before them" Kelly added, she knew she had to give her dad a heads up on them.

Gibbs really wasn't liking this one bit "can you give me any hints? I don't like this Kells"

"I know you don't dad, neither do I" Kelly agreed "Tony has asked that you & mum be with him when he speaks to his father. He's going to need support, a lot of it...annnndddd try not to let him do anything he'll regret later on, I'll be close in case Tony needs anything"

Yet again, Gibbs didn't like that remark, but just like his wife had readily agreed so did he, if Tony needed him, he would be there for him, no questions asked. "Ok, I'll organise a team to get Senior & make sure they get him before INTERPOL do"

* * *

><p>Gibbs was waiting for Senior in the reception area of NCIS, he'd sent SSA Kevin Kruse &amp; his team to get him, with clear instructions, bring him alone &amp; don't let INTERPOL take him. He saw the team &amp; DiNozzo Senior approach, better steel himself for this he thought, if only he knew what 'it' was.<p>

"Gibbs" Senior greeted "what is going on?" he was utterly dumbfounded as to what was going on, he'd hoped this trip to have been a great surprise, but stepping off the plane & out of customs he'd been greeted by not only NCIS agents, that he'd never met, but apparently INTERPOL. He was worried, what on earth was going on? Was his son ok?

"Don't know Mr DiNozzo, if you could wait over there, I'll be with you shortly" Gibbs said motioning to a space near the lift, he needed a word with Kruse.

"and will you then tell me what's going on? Is Junior ok?" Senior asked, not liking the brush off.

Gibbs didn't answer him, but looked at Kruse's SFA Michele Lovett "take him please"

"Yes boss" Lovett replied, motioning Senior away from them, she & the rest of their team took him away.

Kruse knew his boss was in the dark as to what was going on, they all were "guy's got a mouth, I see where DiNozzo get's his"

Gibbs looked at Kruse, he was a former Air Force Military Police Officer & had the frame to prove it, it was one of the reasons he choose him to go collect Senior, knowing he wouldn't take shit from INTERPOL & would hold firm ground if push came to shove, he also looked damn intimidating to say the least "ahh huh, run into any trouble?"

"Well, those INTERPOL idiots were there, but they lost the battle to take him" Kruse replied "they were being really determined until I mentioned your daughter's name, said that if they didn't let us speak to him first, they'd have to deal with her & it probably wasn't a good idea to piss off her even more than she was"

Gibbs smirked but he was still surprised they relented "Still..."

"I also told them as soon as we were done with him, they could speak with him" Kruse reported, he had to give them personal assurances that it would be the case.

"That's fair enough" Gibbs agreed "let's get him up to the conference room" he added making a move.

Kruse nodded "yes boss" he'd never dealt with Gibbs in the past, but like everyone he'd heard the stories & the story, but for the life of him he couldn't work out why everyone was intimidated by the guy, he was a very good man & even better boss.

* * *

><p>Tony wiped his face with a tissue, Kelly had just left &amp; said his father was on his way up, this wasn't going to be an easy conversation, but he had to have it, he deserved the truth he knew that much at least! He took a few deep breaths, he was as mad as he'd ever thought he'd been in his entire life he just felt completely &amp; utterly betrayed! But he could do this, with Shannon &amp; Gibbs there for support, he was even more certain of the fact. He saw the door handle move &amp; took a deep breath, here goes nothing!<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs held his hands up as he walked "I don't know what's going on, Tony's waiting for you, in there" he pointed to the conference room door, Senior was still bombarding him with questions.<p>

Senior looked at him he still had no idea as to what was going on, but headed into the room, his first appearance at NCIS Naples wasn't exactly going to plan. Opening the door he saw his son standing on the opposite side of the room & he could see how tense he was "Junior" he greeted.

Closing the door behind him, Gibbs flashed Shannon a concerned look, this was the first time he'd seen Tony since before the conversation with those INTERPOL agents & he could tell the poor man had done some serious crying, the only reply he got was a look of equal worry.

Tony just stared at his father, he was not going to be pleasant with him.

Senior could see his son was not himself, but then his eyes fell to the woman he could only presume was Gibbs's wife, stepping forward he held his hand out "you must be Shannon" he said with a smile.

Tony tensed even further & stepped forward full of rage, there was no way he wanted him near her, let alone speak to her, he didn't have the right "Don't!" he exclaimed "you don't have the right to speak to her, let alone call her by name as though she's your friend! You don't even deserve to be the same room as her!"

Shannon had gone to step forward but stepped back in pure shock.

Gibbs's eyes widened in absolute shock, what had gotten him so upset that he was acting like this? He repositioned himself to stand alongside his wife, just in case of who knew what. He thought Tony looked close to decking Senior, that wasn't good, he'd make sure to always stay between them, just in case, this is probably what Kelly was talking about.

Senior looked at his son in utter shock "Junior"

"Don't call me that!" Tony bit back.

Shannon had been completely shocked by Tony's outbursts, she & her husband kept sharing concerned looks, what on earth was going? She wondered if she should say something? It looked like he was teetering on the brink, but she didn't want to get between father & son, so she'd wait for a few more a minutes she decided if things didn't improve she'd then step in.

"Ok Anthony" Senior said "what's all this about?"

"Who'd you come here with?" Tony demanded, he wanted that answer first & foremost.

"Could we possibly speak alone?" Senior asked, he really couldn't work what was going on but he'd prefer to have this conversation alone.

"NO" Tony replied bluntly "I don't give a damn about what you want, they're staying. Who'd you come here with & why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Gibbs just stood there, he & his wife were standing to the side, neither knew quite what to do, Senior was staring at them wanting them to go, but one thing they knew, they weren't going anywhere, Tony needed them, so they'd stay.

"Linda Turner" Senior said quietly "I wanted to talk to you first about it, face to face"

"Why is she here with you? And what did you want to talk about?" Tony demanded, what on earth was she doing here?

Senior hesitated, he really didn't know how he'd take the news "We're... we're... getting married" he said very hesitantly, this was not how he wanted to tell his son.

Tony actually laughed "you're marrying my mother's best friend, she was maid of honour at your damn wedding! That's just... perfect!"

Shannon couldn't help but share a surprised look with her husband, he was getting married again? To Tony's mother's best friend? Hmm... that could elicit a bad reaction to say the least.

"She's... my soul mate Junior" Senior confessed.

"I said, don't call me that!" Tony exclaimed

Taking another deep breath Tony eyed his father again "But if she's your soul mate, and my mother's best friend, I'm guessing she knows the deep dark secret"

"What deep dark secret?" Senior asked.

Tony just stared at his father "you know so many things make sense now it isn't funny!"

"I don't know what you're talking about... Anthony" Senior said, his son's tone, actions & words were seriously worrying him.

Tony just stared at his dad, he was trying to keep his breathing under control, but not really succeeding.

Shannon's heart was breaking watching Tony try to suck up the will to say it, whatever it was, she wanted to help, she wanted to do something, but right now didn't know what.

Tony diverted his gaze from his father & looked over to Shannon & Gibbs, all he saw was their compassion, their love, it made him even madder, but he didn't show it towards them, what he felt was directed to his father & his mother.

Tony shifted his gaze back to his father "you should have told me!"

"Told you what?" Senior asked, what was his son talking about?

"All my life... a lie... a damn fucking lie! You & my mother are real pieces of work you know that!" Tony exclaimed.

Senior just stared at his son, he got a very bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

Gibbs had a feeling it was about to come out & held his breath wondering what on earth it was.

Shannon could see Tony was ready to let loose, with what she had no idea, but whatever it was it wasn't something small, like her husband she held her breath as she waited..

Tony took a breath & just stared, he took one more deep breath, his eye's locking on his father's.

"You should have told me! When were you going to tell me!?" Tony exclaimed "When were you going to tell that I... had a sister!" he yelled full of rage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok... I'm not even going to say anything... I'll just let you mull over it... ;P**

**All I will say is, how will the rest of the conversation go? That's up next!**

**I'm working hard on it, it will be up shortly! Let me know what you think! Review away!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: To all my latest followers & favourites, welcome aboard! To all my reviewers, you all rock! I love hearing your thoughts & to know you're all loving this just inspires me to write more & more!**

**In answer to my guest reviews:**

**To CookieSprinkles: Thanks for your awesome review! I like all your theorising, but you'll have to read to see which one it is!**

**To Guest: I'm so glad you love this story so much! It makes my day hearing how much people enjoy this! Regarding your thoughts, you just assumed & that breaks Gibbs Rule #8, Never assume! All I will say is that Shannon was NOT sold to Mac. Why was Tony defending her so much? I'm hoping it'll be explained in the conversation..**

**To Guest 'huh': I can understand why you think it may be an overreaction, especially for an adult. However, this event (which is massive in itself) has also given Tony cause to think about numerous other things & that added to all his emotions. I hope it's all conveyed in the conversation.**

**Now, I had considered splitting this conversation between 2 chapters, but I had a feeling that a few of you might not really appreciate it, so I worked quite hard to get it all done in one! So here we go!**

* * *

><p>Gibbs was more than surprised, he was downright shocked &amp; saw his wasn't alone, his wife looked utterly shocked just like he was... sister?<p>

Tony just stared at his father, while he'd been lied to by his father already, this was something else entirely & it really hurt. The other issue was that his mum had lied to him too his entire life, he was feeling completely & utterly betrayed, he was furious "You're not even going to deny it are you?" he demanded.

Senior was utterly shocked, he'd had to sit down "I... how... " he couldn't even form words.

"So, you're finally lost for fucking words! That's so bloody typical! Just tell me, were you ever going to tell me?!" Tony questioned.

"I..." Senior stuttered.

"Well!" Tony demanded.

Gibbs knew that Tony had to at least give Senior a chance to explain, he approached him carefully & put a hand on his shoulder "Tony" he said softly.

Tony's head snapped back to Gibbs "what?" he asked briskly.

Gibbs could see the tension, the fury all over Tony's body, he just squeezed his shoulder trying to calm him "give him a chance to explain" he said softly, not wanting to further antagonise the situation or Tony.

Shannon nodded in agreement & gave Tony a warming smile, trying to do her part to calm him.

Tony looked between Gibbs & Shannon, again all he saw was their compassion & love for him, it calmed him, as much as he could be calmed "Fine... go ahead, I can hardly wait" he said, leaning back against a wall & just staring his father.

Senior now looked up to three pair eyes all staring at him, his son looked almost murderous, but he saw heartache in Shannon's eyes & he wasn't sure what he saw in Gibbs eyes. He looked back to his son "How did you...?"

"That's not up for discussion yet" Tony retorted instantly "Just tell me, why didn't you ever tell me!?"

Senior sighed "It's... it's complicated"

"Life is complicated!" Tony retorted "but the fact that I have a full blown sister surely would register as something that I dunno... maybe, you should have told me!" he finished in an absolute yell of fury.

Again Gibbs & Shannon shared a look of surprise, not only did Tony have a sister, but it was full blown, proper sister? For some reason Gibbs had presumed she was a half sister, but full? That meant his mother & father had kept something from him... damn! This wasn't good, not good at all..

"It... it was a different time back then, it wasn't acceptable..." Senior started, taking another breath he continued "we... had her before... ... we were just out of high school... "

Shannon could see he was struggling with words & had a hunch what he was getting at "you had her before you & Tony's mother got married?"

Senior looked up, grateful for the words he couldn't say, he just nodded before continuing on "your grandparents insisted that she be given up for adoption... I never got to see her, your mother never got to see her, let alone hold her"

Gibbs didn't agree with Senior keeping that from his son, but he knew it was a very different time back then. Having a child out of wedlock was a very big deal, he could see the pain of it all over Senior's face.

"It was a miracle that they eventually allowed me to see her again... we only managed it after your mother & I both threatened to cut off all our ties with our parents & never see them again. They eventually relented & allowed it, but we were to never mention it again, ever" Senior explained, it was actually cathartic for him to finally be able to get it off chest all these years, it had been terrible to keep it from his son.

Shannon had to admit she was slightly confused, for one from what she knew of parents of that era, they never allowed their kids who'd had kids out of wedlock to ever see the other party again. For the other, if this Linda Turner was his 'soul mate', why did he want to get together with Tony's mum? It didn't seem right to her, she just surmised there was more to it, there had to be.

Tony hadn't relaxed at all, he just stood there stoically listening "and after they all died? I was 6! You & my mother were both alive, why didn't you tell me then!?"

Senior had had nightmares about this conversation ever taking place, all the pain, trauma seemed to be really happening, just like he imagined "could we talk about it in private possibly?" this was very personal for him. He didn't want his family's dirty laundry aired, especially in front of Gibbs & his wife, someone he knew had a very close relationship with his son.

"NO" Tony replied "they aren't here for you, they're here for me! But you should probably thank them, because if they weren't here, you'd already have been meeting the carpet!" he vented, it was probably true, if they weren't there trying to keep him calm, he probably would have decked his father already "answer the question"

It was then that Gibbs & Shannon both released that Tony still had his sidearm in his holster, uh oh! Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as Tony silently handed it to him. He removed the bullet cartridge from it's chamber & set the weapon down behind him, well out of Tony's reach, he placed the cartridge into his pocket, just incase.

Senior slumped, realising he wasn't going to win that argument & had to admit he was thankful when he saw the weapon being handed over, he took another deep breath "you... you wanted a sibling so badly, your mother & I didn't know what effect it would have on you if you found out we had already had a child & let them go... we made the most difficult decision we could, we agreed to never tell you, I'm sorry"

"You know if there's one thing I've learnt, especially over the past 10 months it's that secrets, are never a good thing & family's don't hide things from each other, they put it all out on the table & deal with it, together!" Tony replied briskly.

"We kept it to protect you" Senior replied softly.

"No you didn't" Tony retorted "you kept it so you wouldn't have to face dealing with it! You & my mother were being selfish! You lied to me! You **both** lied to me! A family doesn't lie to each other!" he yelled, he'd finally learnt what being apart of a true family was & lying was not something you did.

Shannon could see Tony was falling apart, this was breaking him & as a result it was breaking her. She felt her husband squeeze her hand, he was obviously seeing it as well, she knew just like her he wanted to do something, but this all had to come out first, they just hated watching it.

"No Anthony, we made a decision to try to shield you from the heart breaking truth of what your grandparents made us do. Family's lie sometimes to protect, I'm sure you've seen that first hand" Senior finished flashing a look at the Gibbs's, he knew the story.

Gibbs tensed, not liking where Senior was going with this one little bit.

"Don't you dare compare your actions & my mothers actions with them!" Tony replied, he was outraged "What they all went through & everything they did was to actually protect each other! None of them did anything to protect themselves! None of them were selfish in their actions, in their lies, they are the most selfless family I've met! You don't even compare!" how dare the man compare what he & his mother did to what the Gibbs family did.

"We did what we thought was best for you, we didn't want to loose a second child" Senior whispered.

Gibbs had seen a small part of Tony relax after his venting, but Senior's latest comment had brought him right back to the boil.

"Loose a second child? That's laughable!" Tony retorted "your idea of keeping a child, especially after you'd lost your first one & your wife was to what? Ignore him, ship him off to boarding schools & summer camps, forget him in hotels & basically leave him to be raised by teachers & camp counsellors... yea, great job you did there!"

That struck a cord with Senior "I'm sorry, but I was shattered Anthony, I couldn't cope for a very long time after I had lost your mother, I know what I did wasn't right or the best, but you managed to pull through, you've become a fine person, I'm... proud of the man you've become"

"No thanks to you!" Tony bit back "you know the only reason I am where I am is because of Gibbs! He was one of the first people to see past the mask I created & actually backed me! Trusted me to get the job done, had faith in me to do the job! He never let me get away with crap, he called me on it, made me accountable for my actions, which hey that was a new concept for me, should have gotten it when I was younger, but guess you were too busy 'closing deals'."

Gibbs did his best to swallow the pride he felt that was being directed at him.

"And I'll tell you something else for free, the reason I know I'll get through this! The family I have now! But especially, Shannon! She actually cares about me & my feelings, she never judges, never tells me to stop crying or to, what was it you said after my mother died 'go cry in your room' just so you didn't have to hear it. She just let me get it out & told me that I'd get through it, because she wouldn't let me not get through it! She'll help me! It's what a parent is supposed to do! Actually be there for their kids! If you were half the parent either of them were, you'd still not make it into the same ball park as them! They're both my parents more than you'll ever be! More than my mother ever was!"

Shannon & Gibbs both just stared at Tony, neither knew what to say to that, yea all three knew of their close bond, but to hear Tony of all people, Tony who is as good as Gibbs about talking about feelings, to say all of that, wow!

Senior didn't know what to say, he knew that he hadn't had the best relationship with his son growing up, but he hoped in the last few years that had changed. He knew Tony felt like Gibbs was a father figure, but to actually hear the words, it hurt, especially hearing Shannon was more a mother to him than his own "we had some good times, I know you & your mum certainly did, she loved you so much"

Tony looked at him shocked, after what he said to hear that as a reply? Really? "The odd good time doesn't compare to lifetime of lies! But I finally get my mother's Louis XV obsession, it wasn't about him, it was a way for her to dress me in clothes that were as close to feminine clothing as she couldn't possibly get away with! Not to mention the decor in my room! You know it gave me nightmares! And I guess I've also found out the reason why you both drank so much!"

"I know things were bad, but these last few years were ok?" Senior tried, he had to try to get his son to see some good.

"Why did you finally get back into contact with me? That account snafu could have been fixed without you coming to DC back then? What, you finally decided that you felt guilty for all the years of neglect?" Tony asked, he saw the reaction in his father's eyes, he was right.

"I used it as a way to try to bridge our broken relationship, wanted to make it up to you somehow, yes I admit that" Senior replied.

"I'm not here to make you feel better for your failings!" Tony bit back, he took a breath & turned for the first time in a while to look at Gibbs "I need Kells"

Gibbs was worried what he wanted Kelly for, but he texted her none the less.

Kelly came into the conference room almost instantly, she'd been hanging out in the hall, she was wondering how it was all going. She wondered what her parents were making of the news, she had heard some shouting, which was expected, it still didn't help her feel any better. As she entered she saw Tony up one end, he was beyond tense. Her parents were standing to the side in the middle of the room, they looked stunned, confused & worried, she understood it all. Senior was at her end of the conference table that she came in at, he looked... well, horrible.

Kelly stowed her curiosity of the man that she'd never met & made her way to the middle of room across from her parents, she looked to Tony "need something?"

Tony took a deep breath "yea, I want to file papers"

Kelly didn't like that "what kinda papers?" she shot her parents a worried look, both mirrored the worry.

"I want to disown him!" Tony said harshly "what's it called? Emancipation?"

This was what Kelly was afraid of "you sure about that?"

"Junior please!" Senior begged "that's not..."

"Shut up & don't call me that!" Tony bit back to his father "you cut me off when I was a kid, I'm simply finishing the process!"

As soon as Tony said it something came do his mind "Did you cut me off so that you'd have money for her!? Cause you know, as far as I know, you're fucking broke! Which hey, another lie you kept from me!"

Senior's eye widened "How could you even think that Anthony!" he couldn't believe his son thought he'd do something like that. "I love you son"

"How can I think that?" Tony barked back "seriously? You shipped me off! Cut me off! Coming back into my life now doesn't change that! You may love me, but you fucking lied to me, about something beyond serious! I thought I could handle your lie about your wealth status, but this, no! After today, I don't ever want to see you again! I will disown you!"

That's when it hit Tony, one of the reason's he'd broken down, yea finding out he had a sister was major shock to his system, especially the way he was told. But he realised something else, he'd actually learnt what it meant to be apart of a real family & a real family didn't lie to each other about anything, even the small things & his father just never seemed to stop lying amongst other things. It was the stark realisation that _his_ family wasn't anywhere close to the real deal & knowing that he'd missed out on that was almost too hard to bare. Knowing he'd never really be able to trust his dad again to believe that what he said was the truth was too much for him to contemplate. The thing that kept him going was that he knew he was apart of a real family now, he could have complete faith that in his family now he knew that there were no lies, none of them lied about anything, truth always served things the best, he'd taken that mantra on & they were all thriving together. This gave Tony another thought of gratitude towards Gibbs, without him & he wouldn't be in a real family. He'd closed his eyes as he leaned back on the wall, deep in thought & only opened them when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, Shannon's.

Shannon was feeling beside herself, she didn't know what feeling was overriding what? The sorrow she felt for both men, the pain she felt Tony was going through, his anger, he was about to crack. She just didn't want him to do something in the heat of the moment he may regret, she moved towards him & spoke gently, trying to calm back down "Tony, give it some time, don't make a rash decision"

"Think about this Tony" Gibbs added, this was major decision & not one to make while he was so emotionally charged.

"No, I've thought about it enough, I don't want anything to do with him!" Tony replied, he turned to Kelly "can you do it?"

Kelly took a deep breath, her parents were right, this wasn't a decision he should make quickly, especially in such an emotional state but she wasn't going to say no, especially in front of Senior "I'll start the paperwork as soon as we're done here" that would give him some time to think about it.

"I wont sign it" Senior said, surely he had to sign it, he just couldn't to loose his son.

Kelly could see that Tony was looking murderous, he'd even taken a step towards her, clearly wanting to get past her to his father, she put a hand on his chest & then turned to Senior "Mr DiNozzo, while it is a simpler process to do when both parties agree & sign it off. It is still possible to enable when the parent doesn't sign & you can be certain that I will make it happen if that is Tony's wish, whether you approve or not. His wishes are the only things I am concerned with"

"Anthony, please" Senior begged, he just couldn't bare to loose him.

Tony shook his head "No, and you can have your stupid family signet ring back" he said pulling it off & throwing back down the table.

Senior couldn't believe this was happening! He'd always feared what his son's reaction would have been had he ever found out & the worst of his fears were coming true "Please Anthony...I... I can't loose you too"

"Too late!" Tony bit back "you should have thought about that earlier, heck you should have thought about that 40 fucking years ago!"

Shannon's heart was breaking, she could see both men were crumbling, Tony was extremely distressed at being lied to his entire life, which she totally understood. His father looked to be crumbling from his reaction & the very real chance that he'd loose his son, while she didn't agree with what he & his wife did, she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the man, he'd obviously had to deal with his fair share of heartache throughout his life.

Tony didn't think he could stomach to ask the questions that they needed to ask, he looked to Kelly "ask him the questions"

Kelly knew what questions he meant, but still "you don't want to do that?"

Tony shook his head, he leaned back against the wall, he wasn't sure he could do it.

"Can you first tell me how you found out?" Senior said almost begging, with each sentence his son spoke, he felt more & more hurt.

Kelly looked to Tony for confirmation & received a nod, she pulled out a pad of paper & pen & sat down a few chairs away from Senior "I'll explain how all this came up, but I need to clarify a few things first"

"Just tell me, please" Senior said now looking at Kelly for the real time, she was a beautiful young lady & those blue eyes were as bright as her father's "please" he added again, hoping she'd feel something towards him to help him.

Kelly could see the pain on the man's face "I know this is terribly difficult & confronting Mr DiNozzo, but I just need to clarify a few things first." she took a pause, gosh this was going to be difficult, she'd done interviews like this before but she was never this heavily invested.

Gibbs could see that his daughter was using all her strength to keep it together, he was standing in her line of sight & gave her a look to say 'you can do this'. It suddenly dawned on him how hard it must have been for her to not tell them about this earlier. He wished he could help her more, but he had no idea about what questions to even ask. All he could do was remain calm, if he tensed, so would she & Tony & that definitely wouldn't help at all.

Kelly saw not only her dad give her a confident look that told her she could do this, but her mum had done the same, she took a deep breath "when was the last time you or your wife had contact with your daughter?"

Senior just looked downwards "never, we never got to see her"

Kelly sighed, the man looked so down about it & why wouldn't he be? "you never tried to find her?" gosh this was hard..

"Couldn't, I don't even know what agency the adoption went through, the hospital handled it all anonymously. All we were allowed to do was give her a name" Senior answered, still not being able to look up.

"What did you name her?" Tony whispered, he needed to know, needed to know if the name she had was what they'd given her or if it'd been changed.

Senior finally looked up "Patricia Danielle" he said softly looking at his son.

Tony knew where that came from, Patricia was his mother's name, Danielle was the female version of his father's & his middle name, Daniel.

"Lovely name" Shannon commented, but she directed it towards Tony, she was able to draw a smile, which she was glad to see.

"Can you confirm when & where she was born?" Kelly asked.

"St Ann's Maternity Hospital, New York, she's... she's five years older than you, born December 24th, 1968" Senior answered looking towards his son "look... can you tell me..."

"You said you never tried to find her? But has she made contact with you?" Kelly asked interrupting him.

"NO!" Senior exclaimed "Like I said, I've never laid eyes on her! Will you tell me what is going on!?" he demanded standing up, he wanted to know what was going on.

Gibbs & Tony had both stepped forward to deal with him but Kelly held her hand up to stop them.

"I'll explain now Mr DiNozzo, but I must ask that you retake your seat please" Kelly said calmly, trying to draw on all her experience at keeping calm in tense situations, she also didn't want to aggravate the situation, Tony was relatively calm at the moment & she wanted to keep it that way.

Upon seeing him sit back down Kelly spoke, slowly & gently "Tony received a visit from a couple of INTERPOL Agents a few hours ago, it appears while you had no idea what happened to her & never looked, the same can't be said for her."

Senior shot a look upwards at her "she was trying to find us? Is she... is she ok?"

"Honestly... I can't say she is ok, at the moment she's missing" Kelly answered truthfully, she saw Senior was going to interrupt her, she continued quickly "Let me finish, you can then ask your questions"

Gibbs knew that it was something serious, he'd just have to wait for the answers he knew would come from his daughter, then they'd have to get moving to find her.

"Well firstly, let me tell you about her, at least what little we know or think we know. It appears that your daughter is a naval officer, a Commander to be exact, she apparently though had her name changed to Patricia Marie, Commander Patricia Marie Kaplan." she'd have shown him the file photo INTERPOL gave them, but Tony had insisted that his dad not see it, she tried to say he deserved to see it, but he was adamant that he not see it, so she couldn't go against his wishes.

Shannon wondered how they knew she was Tony's sister? Gibbs had to admit he was surprised to hear Tony's sister was a naval officer, he saw though a small smile playing on Tony's lips & returned it, just thankful that he was able to smile right now.

"But how do you know it's her?" Senior asked, to hear she was a naval officer was a feeling of pride though.

"Because she was looking for her family, my guess she was curious as to who they were, if she had any family out there" Kelly replied & continued "After she was discovered as missing, they searched her private computer & found various searches of various hospital & adoption records, but... **but** they also found that she'd somehow managed to run her own DNA against the federal database, it got a hit - Tony's" she finished blankly.

Senior was trying to process it, his daughter was trying to find them? But wait "What does INTERPOL have to do with it?"

"They're tasked with looking for her & wanted to know if she'd made contact with Tony" Kelly answered simply. She didn't let on about how she felt those agents handled the interview, she was disgusted by it, but that wouldn't be something she'd tell him.

That caught Gibbs attention, INTERPOL were tasked with finding her? NCIS should be doing that? Hmm... something was going on here!

"We have to find her!" Senior suddenly said, he had always felt terrible about having to give his daughter up, but now it appeared he could help, he needed to help her.

"**We** will find her, **you** will be leaving" Tony said finally breaking his silence.

"I can help... if you tell me a little more I can help... " Senior said, he felt like he needed to help.

"You don't even know where she's missing from or why!" Tony bit back

"Because you haven't told me that yet! I can help! I **want** to help!" Senior replied getting himself worked up too.

"I know you don't!" Tony answered with a death glare "you don't have clearance! **We** will find **my** sister! **You** will be leaving! I..."

Kelly had to interrupt "Actually, INTERPOL want to interview him, they just arrived" she'd just gotten a message from Kruse.

"I don't know anything!" Senior huffed.

"Then the chat should be quick & you can go on your merry way!" Tony retorted "Go back to New York with your soul mate & leave me, my sister, my family alone!"

"Anthony please, I'm... I'm... still your father, I'm your dad, I never stopped loving you & never will" Senior said, the thought of loosing his son was just too unbearable to contemplate.

"You might be my biological father, but you're not my dad, not even my family. Dad's, family's don't lie to their kids like you've done!" Tony bit back "you know, I think I may even envy my sister, at least she would have had a chance to grow up in a loving environment & not be stuck with liars!" he added.

Shannon held another breath she saw that Tony's comments had yet again really affected his father, she shared a worried look her husband & daughter, all three were holding their breaths.

Senior didn't know what else he could do, say, his son was obviously too angry to listen to him "I hope one day you can forgive me"

"Unlikely" Tony replied "And I already said, after today, I don't want to see you again!"

Kelly thought it best to get Senior out before even more was said "Mr DiNozzo, Agent Kruse is in the hall, he will escort you to the INTERPOL agents, so they can speak with you. He'll then arrange transport for you back to your hotel"

Gibbs just watched as Tony stared at his father as he left the room, neither unable to say anything further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Senior's shattered, Tony's still fuming & I'd say the Gibbs's are all still holding their breaths, but they are all very concerned about it all. Can Tony calm down about it all enough to change his mind about the emancipation? What exactly is Tony's sister, Commander Kaplan involved in with INTERPOL?**

**I'll just let you digest that, you know I love hearing your thoughts, so let me know what you thought about that conversation! More up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks, I had this ready to go days ago but the internet was down for days :( But it's back! so YAY! To my latest followers/favourites welcome aboard! To all my reviewers, you just rock!**

**To Guest: Thank you for your comment, I can understand your thoughts about Tony acting like that, and I will be dealing with it further down the track, but at that point in time, it's what I felt he needed.**

**To Sue Dooley: So glad to have you with us again, glad you enjoyed the first lot of chapters!**

**Now, let's see how everyone's doing?...**

* * *

><p>Gibbs was sharing a look with his wife, Tony was rooted to the spot, obviously he was lost in who knows what thought, he knew she was as concerned as he was, but Kelly's voice interrupted him.<p>

"Confirming she was born 24th December, 1968, at St Ann's Maternity Hospital, New York City, born Patricia Danielle... placed into adoption immediately, unknown agency... ok, just let me know as soon as you get anything Jim, thanks" Kelly finished hanging up her phone.

Kelly saw her parents looking at her "Jim will work things from stateside, get details on the adoption, we need to make sure that this lady is who she's believed to be"

"She is" Tony whispered.

Kelly sighed "Tony, I know you believe that & based on the little we know, I'd agree, but we have to get absolute certainty that she is your sister. I don't want you, any of you risking your necks for the wrong person"

Tony knew she was right, so he just nodded as he fell back against the wall, and leaning his head back he closed his eyes.

Shannon watched as her husband went & stood in front of Tony, he was obviously trying to let something out after the conversation with his dad.

"Tony, look at me" Gibbs coaxed resting his hand on Tony's shoulder "look at me Tony" he repeated when he hadn't moved.

Gibbs swallowed a sigh when he saw Tony finally look at him, the tears had returned.

"My mother never lied to me! But she did all my life!... and so did he, he... lied to me! They both did! ... they... were... my parents... and they lied to me!" he got out, he'd always thought that his parents, his mum especially would never lie to him about something this important.

Gibbs couldn't really deny it "yea they did Tony, I don't think it was right" he didn't want to get in between Tony & Senior, all he wanted was to help Tony cope with it "But I want you to remember something, you were right with what you said, we'll get you through this, you're not dealing with this on your own"

After having a brief conversation with her daughter & watching her head out, Shannon moved to stand next to her husband "you've got us, not to mention Ziva, who I know is extremely concerned about you, then there's Tim, Sharaz, Conrad"

"Think Kells has already shown she's in this for the long haul too, and I'm pretty sure that Nix & my dad, along with the rest of this building will do whatever they can too. We've got you in this Tony" Gibbs added, he'd already had all of the in-country SSA's ask him what they could do.

"Thanks" Tony whispered.

"What did Kelly & I say about that word Tony?" Shannon asked with a smile.

Tony let out a small smile "not required between family"

"Amen to that" Gibbs smiled

"Kelly's gone ahead to your office Jethro, she had a few calls to make" Shannon said "she said when we're ready, we should join her"

Shannon took a breath "Tony, I think before any more explanations occur & I know there are plenty, you should tell Ziva & the others, I'd hate for you to have to go through it more than necessary"

Gibbs agreed, that was a good idea "I'm also guessing we don't have a lot of time to spare? Think there's a family member out there to find?"

Tony nodded "there is"

Gibbs took a step back & put his hand out Tony to take "then let's get to it"

Tony took Gibbs's hand, he wasn't quite sure why he wanted his hand, but then got pulled forward a step to close the space between them.

Gibbs looked Tony in the eye "everything'll be ok, I promise you" he said gently tapping him on the cheek with his free hand.

Tony let out a small calming smile, if there was one man he trusted more than any other it was Gibbs.

* * *

><p>Tim &amp; Ziva were pacing, neither liked that they were just waiting for the conversation to be finished. Silva &amp; Zuse just watched them, both knew things were bad, but weren't sure what to do to help.<p>

Tim was concerned about a whole lot of things, a) What was going on? b) How was Tony coping? c) What was going on? but most especially, d) How was Kelly? He could already see the stress lines on her face & he knew things were only just beginning. He just wanted to make sure she was coping with it all.

Silva saw both Ziva & McGee pacing, but she caught sight of Kruse "ahh" she said a little above a whisper trying to draw their attention.

Ziva looked up at Silva's motion, her eyes widened, she saw Senior walking down the far corridor, he was walking right in the middle of Kruse's team, they were boxing him in. He looked utterly horrible, she saw him meet her gaze, it was one of devastation. She then saw him attempt to move up the hallway towards her only to be denied by Kruse & ushered into another room, a room she knew the INTERPOL agents were waiting in "What is going on?" she asked.

Tim had seen the same thing all over Senior's face "no idea" he admitted.

"Guy looked gutted" Zuse commented.

"Ya think" Ziva snapped, much like Tony would do normally.

Zuse swallowed, clearly realising he said the wrong thing.

Tim then saw Kelly come down the hallway, he saw her coming towards them, but stopped to speak to someone, who he realised was from their in house counsel, he watched as that lady then headed into the room where DiNozzo Senior had just gone.

Kelly knew that she couldn't be in there with Senior, but she didn't want the man alone, so she'd managed to wrangle Lisa Epps, an NCIS in house counsel to be there for him, it was the best she could do. After seeing Lisa head in she continued on, but really, until Tony told them, she couldn't wait with the team. As much as it pained her she walked straight past them, holding her hand up motioning she was going upstairs.

Tim, along with the others, all watched as Kelly walked past them, clearly not wanting to talk right now. He watched as she headed up towards Gibbs's office, but she veered off into the bathroom, he was concerned, the stress lines were definitely showing.

Silva held her breath as she saw Tony approach with Gibbs & Shannon.

Shannon knew Tony was nervous, she motioned to her husband to take him straight up to his office, she watched the team watch Tony walk through, it was breaking her heart. She could also see how each of the team, especially Ziva & Tim were hugely concerned about Tony, even Zuse who was so new had a worried look.

As soon as her husband & Tony had moved far enough away from the team Shannon looked between the team & spoke gently "Tony wants to tell you all what's going on, so why don't we all go upstairs"

Ziva felt hurt yet again, she was being told what was going on with everyone? Surely she was important enough to Tony for him to tell her first?

Tim followed Shannon up the stairs, he was concerned about Kelly, as far he knew she was still in the bathroom "Ahh, Mrs Gibbs"

Shannon turned "yes Tim?"

"Ahh" Tim stuttered "Kelly's... in there" motioning to the bathroom.

Shannon nodded, she had a feeling her daughter would need a moment to compose herself "Thanks, why don't you go inside with the others"

"yes ma'am" Tim nodded.

Shannon watched him go, she thought it was more than time for the _'ma'am'_ & _'Mrs Gibbs'_ to be shelved, she'd have to grab another word with her husband. She pushed the door open of the bathroom & saw her daughter standing by the sinks, she was resting her hands against the vanity with her head handing down too.

"Kells, you ok?" Shannon asked, approaching her.

Kelly raised her head "yea, just needed a minute"

"That is more than understandable darling, it must have been quite difficult in there & not just for Tony." Shannon said gently.

Kelly just nodded, it wasn't that she'd break down as such, but she'd eventually need to vent her frustrations out & that wouldn't pretty or quick, so for now she'd have to suck it up "I'm good"

"You sure?" Shannon asked, she didn't want her to go before she was ready.

"Yea, I can't really do this right now, need to keep it together" Kelly answered.

Shannon knew she was right "ok, but don't hold it all in too long, we both know that doesn't help anything" they both knew all about keeping emotions bottled up.

"Yea, I think when this is done though, I'll either want a punching bag, or a large carton of ice cream" Kelly commented.

"Why not both?" Shannon smiled as they headed back out.

* * *

><p>Gibbs led Tony straight into his office, he knew it would only be moments before the rest of the team entered &amp; merely stood against a wall as he watched Tony, whereas before he was frozen to the spot now he couldn't keep still, he was pacing.<p>

Tony started pacing behind Gibbs's desk as he saw the team, _his_ team come in, the last to enter was Ziva, he saw her concern, her worry, but also pain, he'd known that asking for Shannon would cut at Ziva. He walked to her slowly, taking her by the hand he led her back out the door.

Ziva allowed Tony to walk her out of the office & she saw Shannon & Kelly walk past them, she continued until he stopped them in a small corner. She could see that he was struggling with what he wanted to say, suddenly realising Kelly was right, she had to shelve her personal feelings & concentrate on what Tony needed, she took a deep breath "whatever it is, we can deal with Tony, I'm here for you"

Tony looked at her, in that split second he saw her love for him, he took hold of her hands "I have a sister"

Ziva really didn't know what to say to that, a sister? "Sister?" she whispered.

Tony nodded "yea, a real full blown sister"

Ziva was stunned "I..." she honestly didn't know what to say... she wasn't expecting this, actually she didn't know what to expect, but not this!

"I know" Tony said "I wanted to tell you this first, but can we go back to the others for the rest? I really can't go through it more than once, and we don't have a lot spare time"

"Ok" Ziva nodded "Thank you for telling me, I look forward to meeting her" she was glad he'd taken the time to tell her, it wasn't the full story she knew that, but it was definitely the big news & for that she was both grateful & glad, it meant a lot to her.

Tony had to smile "me too"

Upon returning to the office Tony noted that his whole team, Gibbs, Shannon & Kelly were all there. He also saw that Tristan was here too, he hadn't expected it, but he should have, she'd need be brought into the loop, so she might as well be here from the beginning.

Shannon could see by Ziva's face that she obvious knew, he'd taken the time to tell her first, she was glad to see that. They really did care for each other.

Tony was leaning against Gibbs desk, there were people sitting at the meeting desk, on his small 2 seater couch, Gibbs & Shannon though were standing against the wall just to his left, he flashed them a look, how the hell did he do this?

Gibbs could see Tony was stuck on how to say it, at least how to start, he wondered if maybe he wanted him to do it? He raised his eyebrow in question, knowing Tony would get its meaning.

Tony saw the raised eyebrow, he knew what it meant, he was offering to start this, he took another look around the room, the fact that out of the all the people in the room, at least half already knew some part of it made it easier, he took a deep breath wanting to be the one to tell them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tony's regrouping and has managed to tell Ziva, that is a good thing! Tony will need her going forward.**

**So now it's time for Tony to tell the team about his sister & lay everything out.. How will that go? How will they react? What exactly was INTERPOL's reasons for questioning him?**

**All that up next! It's coming soon.. you know that I love reading your thoughts, so review away! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: To my newest followers & favourites, welcome aboard! To my reviewers, thanks so much! **

**I know you're eager to see how the team take it & find out more about INTERPOL, so let's get straight into it..**

* * *

><p>"I have a sister" Tony said, it was just above a whisper, but given the room was silent, everyone had heard.<p>

Kelly saw the shock on the faces of Tim, Tristan, Silva & Zuse, she understood it all.

"Sister?" Tim stuttered, what the?

"Yea, real full blown sister" Tony nodded.

Zuse didn't really know his boss that well, had no clue about his family, so he wasn't quite sure what the reason was for the shocked state.

Shannon saw Tony was stuck on the further explanation "Tony's sister was born out of wedlock, his parents had to give her up to adoption straight away" she said gently.

Ziva's eyes widened at that news, it went partly to explain the reason why Senior had looked the way he had.

"Her name's... Patricia" Tony said.

"A very strong name" Tristan commented, while she didn't know everything about Tony's family's past, this was quite obviously something he'd never known.

"Like you mum" Ziva smiled.

"Mother" Tony corrected, but he looked to Kelly "add her to the papers."

Kelly sighed, he wasn't going to let this go, she'd have to speak to him a little later once he'd calmed down, she nodded none the less.

Silva looked between the pair, she didn't understand Tony's need for correcting Ziva nor his comment to Kelly, but she'd seen her & her parents all slightly cringe at it, apparently, he was pissed off with his mother too.

Gibbs gave an internal sigh, he hoped his daughter could hold off until he'd calmed down & had a chance to think about it all when he wasn't so cut up with raw emotion. He thought it best to move them on to something they could all deal with "Let's get down to it, Tony's sister... Patricia, is actually a naval officer, Commander Patricia Kaplan & she's apparently missing" he would have continued, but that's all he knew.

Tristan's ears peaked up at this news, this was getting closer to why INTERPOL had gotten involved.

Kelly looked at Tony wondering if was going to speak or if he wanted her to do it.

Tony could see Kelly looking at him "can you?" he was still a little emotional.

Kelly nodded "Sure Tony"

Kelly pulled out a folder & opened it, it was a photo "Let me introduce you all to Commander Patricia Kaplan, of European Special Projects, who's duties fall into the confidential, but not classified arena" she added the last bit for the benefit to tell them, she could deal with this. As a civilian lawyer who was able to work within the military system, she had a 'confidential' clearance level. She also knew her mum had the same clearance, given dad's position & the fact that she'd done odd jobs at the various base buildings in terms of design, layouts, and honestly, who knew what, but she'd gotten the clearance required.

Gibbs eyes widened at the photo, that lady... he looked at Tony, he knew exactly why Tony was certain this lady was his sister "Damn"

Tony smiled "remind you of someone?"

Ziva understood Gibbs's reaction, her eyes were as green as Tony's she had brown hair just like him, though she couldn't tell the length as it was tucked up into a bun under her cover. She was basically his female twin.

Shannon just smiled at the photo, what caught her was the smile, it was the same grin with the same dimples that Tony had "you my boy, you"

"If she's navy though why are INTERPOL involved? Shouldn't we, as in NCIS be looking for her?" Silva asked, she knew that lady was Tony's sister, spitting image!

Kelly felt all eyes on her, it was the most logical question, one that she'd already posed to the INTERPOL Agents "she was working on a special joint task force with various NATO military teams & missing personnel are apparently handled by INTERPOL"

"That doesn't sound right to me" Tristan remarked "if one of ours is missing, we find them!"

Kelly smirked "hence why the INTERPOL Agents didn't want anyone baring Tony in that conversation. They want to try keep the investigation internal. Agent Moretti was at pains to say they will find her, they were merely making contact to see if Commander Kaplan had contacted Tony at all"

"She knows about Tony then?" Tim asked

Kelly nodded "Apparently yes. From what they told us..."

"you mean what you got them to confess" Tony smirked, he didn't normally like involving lawyers, but she'd gone to town on them & rightly so! They were assholes!

"They got off lightly" Kelly replied to Tony, after the way they handled the conversation, they didn't get half of what they deserved.

Gibbs wanted to get details on how exactly that conversation went down, but that wasn't something for right now.

"Ok, so she was apparently at the Defence Training Estate, in Norfolk, England when she went missing a week ago. When NATO & INTERPOL Agents started the search for her they checked her residence on base & her personal laptop had been left behind. They found she'd done numerous searches of hospital & adoption records." Kelly started to explain.

"So, she knew she was adopted & was looking for her family" Silva remarked.

Kelly nodded "Definitely, they also found that somehow she'd managed to..." she took a breath, she suddenly realised that what she was about to say could quite possibly bring charges against her, she changed the way she decided to say it "she managed to run her own DNA against the federal database & found a match in Tony's" saying she hacked into it, wouldn't have been wise.

Tim's eyes widened, that would have been a serious hack! "She..." but he didn't say anything more, Kelly was eyeing him as if to say 'shut up', he realised she knew very well what it meant.

"How'd she manage that?" Tristan asked.

Kelly gave an internal cringe "they aren't certain ma'am, all we know is that she know's that Tony is her brother" she hoped that she'd leave that line of questioning alone.

"Do we know anything about why she went missing?" Ziva asked, she could tell that not only did Kelly want Tristan to stop her line of questions, so did Tony.

"They aren't really sure why, at least that's what they've told us" Kelly replied, she was certain there was information they hadn't been told.

"Do we know what she was working on?" Silva asked.

"She's was part of the US military team that was taking part in a summit that was looking at how to adapt current bases for the future changing needs that all the services are facing in the face of the changing landscape of dealing with terror & piracy. The summit group is moving around looking at various bases around Europe & the US" Kelly explained, she'd had to drag that out of the agents, almost painfully. "but that's all we know"

Gibbs looked around, everyone seemed to be just trying to process everything they'd heard, he'd have to take the lead on this. He turned to McGee "find out where the summit team are now, we'll need to speak with the rest of the US team, they may be able to shed some light"

Tristan knew they'd also have to speak with INTERPOL, she dialled her phone "Kruse, are INTERPOL still here?... good, have them escorted to my office & keep them there! Gibbs & I need a word with them"

Gibbs nodded in agreement, he'd about to make the same phone call, he took a breath, there was one more thing they could, no needed to do "Tony, we'll need to look at her service record, there may be something in there to help us ascertain a reason for her disappearance"

"I know" Tony replied.

Gibbs didn't want the rest of this conversation to go down in front of every "McGee, take Silva & Zuse, get going to see what you can find, speak with our London office too & see what they have, if anything"

"Right boss" McGee replied, he could see Gibbs wanted to have a more private conversation with Tony, he stood & ushered the team's junior agents out with him.

"I'll meet you in my office Gibbs" Tristan remarked, she saw the same thing.

"If I could make one suggestion?" Kelly asked.

"Certainly Kelly" Tristan replied.

"If the urge to punch them, or anything similar comes up, call me? I'd like to do the honours" Kelly smirked.

Shannon couldn't help but look at her daughter surprised, she knew she was pissed at the agents, but to have openly say that... hmm...

Tristan raised her eyebrow, she turned to Tony "I know this might not be something you want to talk about Tony, but how exactly did those agents break the news to you?"

Tony huffed, he wasn't sure he could handle saying it.

"Coldly, harshly & downright wrongly!" Kelly answered "They first asked him if he was an only child, which he said yes to & I know that they clearly heard him, because their eyes widened at the confirmation. They then asked if he knew a Commander Kaplan & when he said no, they didn't believe him. They accused him of lying & harbouring a naval officer who was AWOL, so basically a deserter. When he still maintained he didn't know her, they asked how it was possible that he didn't seeing as she was his sister"

Gibbs tried to calm himself back down, those agents clearly knew Tony didn't know he had a sibling & then they just said it like that... that's just wrong! He was going to go to town on these agents!

"I see" Tristan said, she understood exactly why Kelly was so disgusted with them "just let your father & I deal with them, they wont get off lightly, I assure you both"

Gibbs totally agreed, he nodded at Tristan as she headed out, the remaining people - him, his wife, his daughter, Tony & Ziva, all just stood there for a few more minutes, again wanting to digest everything.

Gibbs stepped away from the wall & went towards Tony who was now sitting on the couch next to Ziva. His wife & daughter were both sitting on some chairs, he pulled one up as well close to Tony "Tony"

Tony looked up to Gibbs "I know, we have to look at her file"

"Yea, cause we've already said that, but you need to decide on how you find out the information" Gibbs said, he took a breath "Do you want to learn about her by reading her file? Or by speaking with her?"

Tony realised Gibbs was right, how did he want to learn about his sister? By reading her service record or by actually speaking with her? He knew what he'd prefer but.. "we need to look at it regardless, it might hold clues"

Gibbs nodded "It may, but looking at it doesn't have to be your job"

Ziva could understand why Tony would want to learn about his sister the 'right' way, but they did need to look at her service record "I can look at it if you'd like"

Tony looked at Ziva, he could see she'd do it in a heartbeat for him, but as he thought about it he came to a realisation "I want you to get to know her in person, like me" he wanted them both to get to know his sister together, in person.

Ziva smiled, he wanted them to do that together, which she'd love to...but then who'd look at it?

Tony looked at Kelly, he knew he was asking a lot, but she had experience at keeping things confidential "can you?"

"I'd be happy to Tony, but I wont deny that me looking at her record is not the same as one you looking at it, you all know what to look for a lot more than me" Kelly replied, she'd be happy to do it, but she wasn't a trained agent who knew what to look for.

Tony realised she was right "Tim can look with you, but I don't want know... unless it's serious"

"Can we confer with dad about what is 'serious'?" Kelly asked, she knew Tim would agree to doing it.

Tony nodded "yea"

Gibbs rose "ok, let's get to it, Ziva why don't you & Tony go downstairs & take over from Tim in driving the search, send him up here. Kells, you & Tim can use my office for now"

Shannon watched as they all nodded, she saw they start to head out but held Tony back "Tony, I'm going to go home, but you need anything, anything at all, just call me. Do you understand?" while she'd have loved to stay, they had work to do, they needed to concentrate. Besides, Jack was at home & they'd diverted Nix home too, she wanted to see how he was doing.

"Ok" Tony nodded, while he'd had preferred to have her stay, he knew they had to get going & concentrate.

"Can I tell Jack & Phoenix? Or is it something you want to do?" Shannon asked.

"You can" Tony answered.

Shannon nodded "ok, so... what do you want for dinner? Your choice"

"Not that hungry" Tony replied.

"You will need to eat something, that's not up for debate. So either decide or I will" Shannon replied.

"That chicken & sun dried tomato pasta we had the other week?" Tony asked, he remembered that being delicious "and some ice cream?" he added with a small smile.

"Pasta no problem, but the ice cream will be store bought, there's no time today to make it from scratch" Shannon replied.

Kelly had been giving the pair space but couldn't help but chuckle at the pout now showing on Tony's face.

"I'll make some for tomorrow, is that good enough?" Shannon replied, it was actually nice to see Tony pout at a trivial matter like this.

"Guess so, mint choc-chip with toffee?" Tony grinned.

"You're as bad as Phoenix!" Shannon smirked "ok"

Kelly watched as her mum & Tony headed out of her dad's office, she was glad his mood was getting better. This was going to be a tricky road to navigate through, but with all of them working together as a team, they'd be able to get through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they all know now, that's a good thing! Seems Patricia was part of a pretty big task force, but with Kelly knowing they didn't tell her everything & Tristan suspicious could there be more going on than meets the eye?**

**But will all the focus on Tony just how is Nix doing? How'd he go at the club?**

**More up soon, you know I love reading your thoughts/comments, so review away & make me smile!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks! Been too caught up in the Asian Cup Football tournament that's currently going on here in Australia & we're in the final, so YAY! To my fellow Aussie's - Go Socceroos!**

**To my latest followers & favourites welcome aboard, so glad to have with us on this adventure! To my reviewers, you rock! Love hearing your thoughts/comments, so keep them coming!**

**To my guest reviewers:  
><strong>

**Sue Dooley: Thanks, glad you liked it**

**CookiesSprinkle: It is a pretty big mess right now & may take some time to clean up! As for Nix, since when do I do things simply? ;P**

**Now, how is Nix doing? Let's find out..**

* * *

><p>Shannon arrived home, the day certainly wasn't going the way she thought it would be going, she saw that her son was obviously already home, she wanted to see how he was doing before she told them anything about Tony.<p>

Jack saw Shannon come inside, he had to admit he'd been concerned, she'd called him & said something had come up & she'd had to go into NCIS, but didn't say why, and that was hours ago! She was looking exhausted "My dear, are you ok?"

Shannon put her bag down "A little tired Jack, sorry about this morning"

"No worries, jet-lag is still getting the better of me, so I just went for a walk around the area, stopped at that nice little bakery down the road" Jack replied.

"Where's Nix?" Shannon asked.

"Shower, he was pretty quiet when he got home" Jack answered.

"Think he's probably a little down about being asked to come home & not go into Jethro's work. I think he was actually looking forward to that" Shannon said, she'd heard the disappointment in his voice when she'd called him earlier. She hated herself for doing it, but today was not the day for him to go in.

"Take it that whatever is going on is still going on?" Jack asked.

"Very much so, and I'll explain, but let me first check on him" Shannon replied as she headed upstairs.

Hearing no water running Shannon presumed he was in his room, knocking she only received a quiet "yea" in response, so she headed in. She saw her son perched on his bed, he was reading a comic book, that was a little unusual "How you doing darling?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"Fine" Nix replied, keeping his head down looking at the comic book.

"You're upset about being asked to come home instead of going into dad's work aren't you?" Shannon guessed.

Nix didn't say anything, just kept his eyes glued on the comic book.

"Darling, I know that's part of it & Dad was looking forward to you being in there with him, but something came up that the team has to deal with, something pretty big and dad & I felt it would be better if you didn't go in today" Shannon said gently.

Shannon waited for him to say something, anything, but nothing came "Come on darling, talk to me, please. You know we don't keep things bottled up" she wouldn't preach the rules until it was necessary, besides they all knew them.

Nix took a breath "Did you think I would have gotten in the way?"

Shannon eyes widened & her heart sunk "Absolutely not Phoenix, you would never be in the way, ever!"

"Then why couldn't I have gone into dad's work? I was just going to sit in dad's office, he said he had no meetings today, that I could just be there to do my college work" Nix said, he'd woken up still feeling pissed off, but when his dad suggested he go into his work it had given him something to look forward to, he'd rarely gone into NCIS like he was supposed to today.

"I know that's what the plan was, but as I said something pretty big has happened, which I want to tell you & gramps about & because of that dad & I decided that you going in wasn't in **your** best interests. It wasn't because you'd have been in the way, but given what's happened dad will have no spare time today to be with you, so we thought it was best that you came home to be with me & your grandfather. I know it's not the same but it's what we thought was best for you darling" Shannon answered. She knew the day's plans had given him something to look forward to & she had a expected a reaction, so this wasn't totally out of left field for her.

Nix huffed "so what happened that was so big it stopped me going in?"

"I'll tell you, but first I'd like to hear how you went at the club, what's been decided?" Shannon asked, she wondered if part of his foul mood was because things went wrong at the club.

"And I'd like to hear what kept me home! You know I even messaged Kells to call me & she said she'd speak to me later! What's going on!?" Nix replied, he wasn't sure why he was making such a big deal about this, but he was annoyed, first he'd been denied going into his dad's work, then his sister had brushed him with a 'let's talk later' line, why were they not there for him!

Shannon didn't know about his text to his sister, she suddenly could see what this all looked liked to him, they'd all said they'd be there for him & now they'd all seem to be deserting him, this was very poor timing to say the least! "Darling, let me assure you that neither your dad nor your sister are brushing you off. They're both upset about what happened & want to do all they can to help you navigate through it, just like me"

"Then why does it feel that way! Why do I feel like I've been passed over for whatever the hell is going on?!" Nix vented finally standing up from his bed.

Shannon felt a pain inside "Darling we would never pass you over & dismiss you, none of us would ever think about doing that. We're here for you no matter what, you should know that"

"Then why do I feel the exact opposite?" Nix asked.

"Because of bad timing darling, that's all it is. Tony got some pretty shocking news today & we were trying to help him through it, but I came home because we didn't want you here alone, I wanted to make sure you are ok. Believe me when I say that if there's something, anything you need your sister, your father or I to do, we will do it" Shannon asked gently.

"I just wanna know what took precedence" Nix sighed.

"Then let's go downstairs darling, we'll speak about everything while we have a bite to eat ok? How about some tuna pie?" Shannon asked as she took hold of him "come on darling"

Nix just nodded.

* * *

><p>Nix just stared at his mum, she'd just finished explaining what had taken their attentions &amp; he was stunned "Tony has a sister?"<p>

"Seems so" Shannon nodded.

"wow" Nix whispered.

Jack was suitably stunned as well "I take it things didn't go well between father & son"

"Not in the slightest Jack" Shannon answered "both men were extremely cut up by the end of it"

Jack could understand why Tony's parents had been forced to give Patricia up, in those days having children out of wedlock was a serious matter & it quite often led to adoption. Whether he agreed with them keeping it a secret from Tony, well that was another matter entirely.

Nix was suddenly feeling like a little kid that had had a tantrum over something silly now that he knew the reason for getting detoured home & his sisters 'lets chat later' message "sorry about..."

"Darling, there is nothing, nothing to be sorry about. You didn't know the situation & you reacted it's understandable, so don't you worry about it, ok?" Shannon replied, she'd expected this reaction.

Nix nodded "ok, how's Tony?" he knew what it felt like to be lied to by family, but it was for completely different circumstances. He just couldn't imagine what it would be like to find out his parents had lied to him like Tony's had all his life, he'd be pissed off to say the least.

"He's... adjusting to his new reality as best as he can, they're just focusing on find her right now, everything else will take a back seat for now" Shannon replied "but before we go any further, I'd like to know how you went at the club today? Has anything been decided?"

"Appeal is tomorrow 09:00 at the Italian Federation Headquarters. They're hoping to get the red card rescinded entirely, but at the very least keep it the one-match automatic ban & not the 3 matches that they could impose" Nix responded "I was hoping you'd be able to come"

"And where else would I be?" Shannon asked back "we will be there Phoenix, this is important for you"

"Can't think of anywhere else I should be" Jack added, his grandson would need support & he would give it, no matter what else was going on.

Nix let out a small smile "I kinda offered Kells assistance to Tevez, if he needed it" Tevez was the club's lawyer.

"Well that is something I'm sure your sister would be glad to do, we'll call her shortly & let her know, I'm sure she'll be eager to help" Shannon said, she could see her son was about to interrupt her "it doesn't matter what else is going on darling, she will do whatever she can to help you. You should know that your sister will always prioritise you over other people, no?"

Nix nodded again, he knew that but still this thing with Tony... "I know, but she's helping Tony"

"And as your sister will no doubt tell you, she's a talented person that can do two things at the same time" Shannon replied.

"If I recall she even said that last night, said she could proof read an essay while painting" Jack smiled.

"See" Shannon said "so just relax darling, everything'll be ok, but right now I have a job for you"

"which is?" Nix asked.

"Tony has requested pasta for dinner & some ice cream, that can't be ready until tomorrow, but maybe you & your grandfather can make start on it? Mint choc-chip with toffee" Shannon smiled.

Nix grinned, he & Tony had similar tastes when it came to home made ice cream "that's my kinda ice cream!"

"Had a feeling you'd say that" Shannon smiled "now, let's get to work"

* * *

><p>"Well that was useful" Tristan remarked, she sat in her chair really not knowing what had just happened "that was..."<p>

"Smoke screen bullshit" Gibbs offered.

"There's something not right about this, they basically only told us what Kelly had already said, those agents know nothing else about what's going" Tristan replied, she pressed her intercom to their assistant "Alice, get me the Head of INTERPOL for Italy"

"yes ma'am" Alice replied.

Tristan watched as Gibbs just paced, she'd already worked out he was a pacer "I'll speak with INTERPOL, why don't you go see what the team have got?" she knew his diplomacy skills were... yes well, that's why she dealt with inter-agency matters. Gibbs was great at the investigative side of things, but his way of dealing with diplomats, even these days was still very much like a marine...

Gibbs nodded "good idea" and headed out of her office.

Alice had just put the call through to Tristan when she saw her other boss walk out "Excuse me Boss, but Agent McGee has asked you to go see them in your office"

"Thanks Alice" Gibbs replied & headed straight to his office.

Entering the room he saw his girl & Tim both sitting at his meeting desk, they had Patricia's service record up on his flat screen & Tim was using the wireless keyboard to navigate "so, what ya got?"

Kelly looked at her dad "well...what does Tony mean by serious? Serious as in need to know cause of danger, or serious as in major information that would tell him something about her?" she asked, they'd certainly learnt a lot about Tony's sister already.

Gibbs sat down, he'd noted that Tim had blacked the screen out, which he understood. He thought about his daughter's question "do you mean as in martial status? dependants? That kinda stuff?"

Tim flashed a look at Kelly, that was exactly it "yea boss, that stuff" it felt really weird to know all this stuff before Tony, but he understood why he & Kelly were doing it.

Gibbs considered it, it was important stuff "Could any of it have anything to do with her disappearance?"

"Not sure yet boss" Tim replied.

"Did you get anything else out of the INTERPOL Agents? I know there was something they weren't telling us" Kelly asked.

"Nothing, but you're right there's something going on that they're not saying" Gibbs replied "Tristan is speaking the head of the Italian INTERPOL Office to see what she can find out"

Kelly didn't like that answer, she wondered what on earth could be at play "ok... so about this file?"

Gibbs considered it all "keep looking through everything, we'll make that decision once we can speak with her colleagues, they should be able to give us a better understanding as to her state of mind before she went missing"

"Ok" Kelly agreed.

"I'm going to get some lunch ordered, baguettes sound good to you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sure, chicken salad with cheese?" Kelly asked.

"The same thanks boss" Tim added.

Gibbs nodded "Done & I'll presume coffees all round?"

Kelly looked at her dad "is that a rhetorical question?"

Gibbs smirked, he leaned down "the file, missy"

Tim chuckled "coffee sounds good boss, thanks" neither of them had even begun to consider ceasing their continual riling of each other, it was fun to watch.

Gibbs looked at Tim "you are welcome Tim" he turned to his girl "you see, that is what you should have said"

Tim smiled at Kelly.

Kelly smirked "who'd have thought the time would come when the two of you would be on the same page so often... it just warms my heart, mum will be so pleased to hear it" gosh she loved riling her dad, and this was the easiest theme to do it with.

Gibbs just eyed his girl "uh huh"

Tim watched him leave before turning back to Kelly "careful Kells, he had that smirk on his face, think he's up to something"

"Pft, what will he do? We're in the middle 'this' he has no time to 'do' anything" Kelly replied, under normal circumstance she may have been concerned about retaliation for her comment, but they were in the middle of something massive, her dad wouldn't do anything.

"I'll remind you of that later" Tim replied, he was sure Gibbs had something cooking, he had to admit, he was feeling a lot more comfortable in his relationship with Kelly now & as a result he was feeling more comfortable with Gibbs, in that sense.

Gibbs made his way downstairs towards the bullpen area but halted in his tracks, he saw Tristan motion him back up & she didn't look good.

Tristan was fuming & worried "we've got a problem!"

"What?" Gibbs asked, she looked really worried.

Tristan spoke "Those 2 INTERPOL Agents... they don't exist!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh ow! What's going on? This can't be good right? But could this news tip Gibbs back into his 'old' self?**

**More up soon! You know I love hearing your thoughts/comments, so review away!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: New chapter folks! I have to admit that it's not often I run into minor writers block, but I did with this one. I've pushed through it, so I hope it came out ok! It's a situation that's confusing, I think that was part of my issue, but I assure you, everything will not only make sense, but the reasons will be revealed in due time.**

**To my latest followers/favourites, welcome aboard! Glad to have you with us! To my reviewers, I've said it before & I'll say it again, you rock! I love hearing your thoughts/comments, it spurs me on.**

**To guest reviewer Sue Dooley: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

**Now, just what is going on? Let's find out!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked shocked.<p>

Tristan was fuming "Neither of those men are INTERPOL agents, that's what I mean!"

Gibbs eyes widened "excuse me?"

"They aren't on the books of INTERPOL!" Tristan confirmed "This is more than concerning, how they got in, all the information they had..." this was very very wrong "We've got to get bodies working on this is, this is a major security breach!"

Gibbs suddenly tensed, he was not liking this one little bit, but he wondered how Tony would take it? Wanting to shield him from what was boiling to the surface, he looked down to the bullpen "DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tony's head shot up like a flash, that kinda sounded like his old boss.

"Get up here" Gibbs ordered, once he'd seen Tony look at him.

The whole team looked as Tony rushed up, they were concerned & saw that he clearly was too.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked, not really knowing what to make of Gibbs demeanour.

"Go wait in my office for me & send McGee only out here pronto" Gibbs ordered, he was also concerned with how his daughter would take the news.

Tony looked at his boss & saw his old boss looking back, though he was concerned he nodded "yes boss"

Tristan headed down not even waiting for Gibbs to finish his conversation with Tony, she understood though what he was doing & why,

"Something wrong ma'am?" Silva asked cautiously, she'd heard the raised voices but couldn't make out what was said.

Tristan was boiling, she need a moment to calm herself, she saw Gibbs had now joined her & McGee was rushing down the stairs towards them.

Ziva had never seen the woman look so angry, she shared worried looks with the others.

Gibbs whistled drawing the attention of the entire floor & not just Tony's team, this was something that would need a lot of attention "Listen up!" he called.

"Those 2 guests we had from INTERPOL, Moretti & Mandel, they are not INTERPOL Agents!" Tristan started.

Ziva was stunned, what was she talking about? She saw that she wasn't alone, Tim looked utterly shocked, as was Silva & Zuse, not to mention everyone else.

"I just got off the phone with the head of the Italian division of INTERPOL, their office knows of no operation in regards to locating a missing US Naval Officer & when he searched their employee database, he found no sign of anyone matching their names or descriptions." Tristan stated

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing, this was getting better & better, he saw the shock over all the faces in the squad room, especially those of people who'd dealt with them, Kruse was looking ropable.

Gibbs took a breath, but he was utterly furious! "We have all just been played! I do not accept that! Kruse, you & Donnelly find the assholes! Contact reception, get copies of their cred's! I want them! Everything on them! I want them sitting in interrogation ready to shit themselves!"

"Yes boss" Kruse & Donnelly replied instantly while they were shocked at the news both were taken aback by the ferocity their boss was showing, they'd never seen it before.

Gibbs turned to Ziva & Tim "Clean slate, forget everything of what we've been told, locate Commander Kaplan, now!" he growled.

"yes boss" Ziva & Tim replied instantly flashing each other a look.

All eyes just watched as Gibbs stormed off back to his office, even Tristan who was angry herself couldn't help but be surprised at not only his changed demeanour, he was looking mad as hell & she thought that was putting lightly but the speed that he'd given the orders before taking off, without really getting into it.

Silva was downright shocked at what she had just witnessed, even though she was stunned at the latest news she had to ask, she turned to Tim "ahh, what was that?"

Tim shared another look with Ziva they both knew what that was "that was..."

"...the old Gibbs" Ziva finished.

Tristan saw that all eyes fell to Ziva, some looked shocked, others looked worried, some may have even looked intrigued. She'd crossed paths with Gibbs on numerous occasions during their careers. Given though she'd spent most of her time aboard, they'd never spent a lot of time together, but she had heard the stories of the man & his well, demeanour "I see... should be an experience, I would hate to be those men" she stated, she saw that all of the agents in the squad room still had their eyes fixed on Ziva "or any of you if you don't start doing your jobs! Those that don't have high priority assignments you're to back up Kruse, Donnelly & DiNozzo's teams. Get moving!"

"Yes ma'am" came the chorus reply from the squad room.

Tristan turned to McGee & David "as soon as you locate her, report to Gibbs & myself. We need to move fast..." she'd have continued but got interrupted.

"We're already on it ma'am, we'll locate her & dismiss everything we got told" Tim said interrupting her.

"I've already got calls into the Training Estate HQ's & her local area command, but we will call them again, we'll get to the bottom of it" Ziva added before asking her own question "Tony & Kelly? Have they been told?"

"They're in Gibbs's office, I'm presuming that's what he's doing now" Tristan replied before heading back towards her office. She'd already put the building on high alert, but she'd need to speak with Vance & maybe even put the whole base on alert? Plus she needed to ask how best to deal with the 'old' Gibbs?

* * *

><p>"What's going on Tony?" Kelly asked as soon as he'd told Tim to get down to the squad room.<p>

"No idea, but your dad... well" Tony said, not really knowing how to tell her he thought Gibbs had reverted to the 'old' Gibbs.

"Dad what?" Kelly asked, she couldn't work it out.

"He's... well, he's definitely pissed off about something..." Tony remarked, taking a breath "he's kinda acting..."

Kelly wasn't sure why he was stuttering, nor what he was trying to tell her about her dad "acting like what?"

"How he used to... you know, second b for..." Tony said trying to convey the message.

Kelly's eyes widened in surprise, she'd heard stories about her dad's prior demeanour, especially that he was knowns as Gibbs, second b for bastard. She only ever saw brief glimpses of it back when everything was going down, but she'd never think it would come to fore again, unless it was something really bad. That gave her major cause for concern.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into the outer office area he shared with Tristan, it was where Alice was situated, he looked at her instantly "Alice, go &amp; get the lunch order please. And put an order together for dinner, all agents will be working back"<p>

Alice looked up from her desk, she knew her bosses were both angry, but as yet didn't know why, not wanting to anger him even more she rose promptly "yes boss"

Gibbs waited for Alice to leave & then using her desk he bent over, resting his hands on the edges he took a few deep breaths. He was beyond furious that they'd been played! That **_HE'D_** been played! Those two assholes had stood face to face with him & he didn't even realise they weren't the real deal! He could feel his blood pressure rising throughout his body, he was angry with the situation but also himself. He took some more deep breaths not wanting to go into his office & speak with his daughter & Tony in such a state.

Gibbs entered quietly, and remained silent as he heard his daughter on the phone.

"_Sarò lì, felice di incontrare presto per discutere i requisiti_" Kelly said as she saw her dad enter, he really didn't look good. (I will be there, happy to meet earlier to discuss the requirements)

Tony flashed a look at Gibbs, he could see he was brimming with what ever was going but that he was also curious "Tevez, Club's lawyer, appeal's set for tomorrow, she's seeing what help she can lend"

Gibbs nodded, this was extremely poor timing, he was going to have to do some juggling, he had to be at that appeal.

"_Sì, posso fare stasera, 20:00 va bene, naturalmente, si prega di venire da_" Kelly said before hanging up. (Yes, I can do tonight, 20:00 is fine, of course, please come by)

Kelly looked at her dad "Appeal is tomorrow 09:00 at the Italian Federation Headquarters, Tevez will come over tonight at 20:00, he wants to speak with Nix again & then we'll go through things, not exactly my area of expertise, but..."

"You're going to help anyway" Gibbs said, managing a smile he interrupted her.

"I am" Kelly agreed "is everything ok?" he looked... well, not like he usually did, even when he was annoyed, it was kind of off putting.

"Sit" Gibbs motioned the pair to sit down on the couch & took a breath "Tristan has just learnt something & it's not good".

Tony flashed a look at Kelly, this didn't sound good at all "what?" he was really worried now.

"Moretti & Mandel, the INTERPOL Agents" Gibbs said.

"What about them?" Kelly asked, where was he going with this.

"They aren't with INTERPOL" Gibbs answered.

"What do you mean Boss? They..." Tony really didn't know or like what was going on.

"They're not INTERPOL Agents, the head of the Italian office confirmed it when Tristan called them" Gibbs said.

Kelly was mortified "We saw their credentials, saw the information, everything looked legit!" she whispered.

"I know Kells, they got past us all, not just you" Gibbs soothed, his girl was looking mortified at being conned. Tony was looking both shocked & worried, this was not going to go unanswered.

"There's more, when Tristan spoke with the head of the Italian branch of INTERPOL she found out that not only are those 2 men not on their payroll, now or previously, they also have no details on the missing person investigation they were supposedly working on" Gibbs said gently.

"What the hell were they doing here then?" Tony asked he was now majorly pissed off & confused "is..." he couldn't even bring himself to say what he was thinking.

Gibbs could see what he was struggling with, he grabbed the file & pulled the picture out "this girl, look!" he commanded pointing at the photo "this is your female twin, you're dad confirmed you've got a sister & I believe this is her, so she does exist & we will find her!"

Kelly rose, she couldn't believe she'd been played! She was so incredibly angry with herself! "I need a minute" she said as she headed for the balcony that her dad shared with Tristan, she needed fresh air to think.

Gibbs wanted to go with her, he wanted to make sure she was ok, but he also wanted to respect her request, so he'd give her a moment before going out. Besides, he still had Tony to handle, he took a breath "None of us like this development but we are going to find them, we are going to find your sister. We will get to the bottom of why they came here & who they are really working for, they are going to be dealt with."

* * *

><p>Tristan needed a moment to think, she realised as stepped out on the balcony that she wasn't alone, she saw Kelly standing out there too, leaning against the balustrade. By the look of it she'd been told the wonderful news.<p>

Tristan approached her "Kelly?"

Kelly looked up, she really didn't know what to say "I'm sorry"

Tristan knew what she meant "Kelly, you weren't the only one played. Those 2 men played us all, so don't feel like it's your fault, there is nothing to apologise for. I saw their cred's just like you & they looked 100% legitimate to me. The way they carried themselves they were definitely in the mould of federal agent..." she was going to continue but was interrupted.

"Thank you ma'am for trying to make me feel better, but my job is to see through peoples lie's, I pride myself on being able to do that & I screwed up, it's that simple" Kelly replied, while she was glad Tristan was trying to reassure her, she knew she'd fucked up & would have to work damn hard in trying to fix it.

"We all did Kelly, the only question is, how we each respond to it" Tristan replied, speaking to her was actually helping her calm down & look at things in a better light.

"By nailing their ass's to the wall" Kelly replied "you get them back & I will make sure they don't see the light of day ever again"

"Sounds like a solid plan to me" Tristan replied, she'd never really dealt with Kelly in her 'lawyer' mode, but could see how pissed off she was & clearly was wanting to do whatever she could to nail them.

"Resisting arrest has a ring to it, don't you think?" Kelly smirked.

"I've always been fond of it, we just have to make sure they can still talk" Tristan replied with her own smirk, yea, this girl was a Gibbs! She saw her phone ring, it was Vance "Director" she answered.

Kelly headed back into her's dad's office, she was feeling a little better after her chat with Tristan, but she noticed Tony was gone "where's Tony?"

"In the squad room, he's helping the others try to find his sister" Gibbs replied, as he sat them both down "how you doing angel?" he asked.

"I'm ok, I just can't believe….. I'm sorry" Kelly finished in a whisper.

"Hey, look at me" Gibbs said using his finger to raise her head to him "do I even need to remind you about F9? This is not your fault, you aren't responsible for it one little bit. They fooled all of us, I'm not happy about it, and when we find them, they will feel just how much, but this, not your fault or responsibility."

Kelly just nodded.

"You know now I realise why they were so hell bent on trying to speak to Tony alone, they were obviously concerned about being found out & wanted to do whatever they had to without being found out. By the way they were acting when they were speaking with Tristan & I, you had obviously pushed hard enough to make them reveal things that they probably didn't want to." Gibbs added, though what their game was he had no idea.

"Everything they said though could just be a lie" Kelly retorted.

"It could" Gibbs agreed & continued "but it would be too easy for us to check on her status, and if she was ok, they'd be found out fairly quickly. I think they're right in that she's missing, why though is the question, because I would bet everything that either they're looking for her for a specific reason or know why she's missing & is trying to see if anyone out there is helping her"

Kelly thought made some sense "ok.. so now?"

Gibbs smiled "now, we wipe everything clean & start a fresh, we don't believe or make any assumptions on what they said & we verify everything. We find Patricia, we find them & get to the bottom of everything, so let's go see what the team have"

Alice saw Gibbs & Kelly come out his office "excuse me boss, you're needed in MTAC, the Director's on"

"Thanks Alice" Gibbs nodded before turning to Kelly "go on down & see where things are at, then maybe you & Tim can get back to what you were doing, something may be in her service record that could prove useful"

Kelly agreed & headed off, she was still majorly upset with herself about letting those men pull the wool over her eyes, she was even more determined now to help & get this mess sorted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me thinks Gibbs is pissed off? Not to mention everyone else! This isn't good at all! Just what were those 2 men up to?**

**How will the MTAC chat go? What will they learn? But an unexpected visitor drops by.. bringing a smile to not only Kelly, but her brother too, just who is he & how could he tie into things with Kaplan? That's up next!**

**You know I love hearing your thoughts, so review away! More up soon!**


End file.
